Fighting For Freedom
by khooxp
Summary: Angst,humor,friendship,hurt/comfort in the story. Kai and Tala tried to escape,but Tala is caught by Boris, followed by Ian. Brooklyn,a past victim of Boris's twisted ways,helps the Blitzkrieg Boys to build a hacking device to save their teammates,deactivating the chip in Tala's head.Is Boris's obsession with Tala more than meets the eye?Final Chapter up! Mentions of violence,rape.
1. To CRAVE Freedom

XP: Welcome to my new fic! I will probably update this pretty often. (:

**FIC: This fic is about Kai and Tala, about how they distanced themselves from other people to try to protect other people, how they can smile and be carefree together. And when the threat arrives, how they will sacrifice and fight for one another to see each other smile, to have freedom again, to live carefreely. So, a fic with darkness, angst, humor, friendship, hurt/comfort, fluff, etc, all combined together at different stages.**

_CHAPTER ONE: the prologue is angsty. The rest is kinda humor, friendship and fluff. More will come (:_

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

**Dedication: Dedicated to my best friend, weixin, who will not see this, thank you for supporting me. Thank you for encouraging me. Thank you for being there.** I love you~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>***prologue***<strong>

"Kai... Kai, Run away!" Tala cried out desperately, struggling against his captor as he tried to save himself.

Kai took a step back, and hesitated. He seemed unsure of what to do, eyes flitting about as he tried to sort out his thoughts and conflicting feelings, to seek out a way to save them both. He stood a safe distance away, but he wouldn't remain safe if he continued to stand there. His confused ruby eyes stared into Tala's panicked, defeated blue ones.

"GO!" Tala hissed urgently.

Kai turned to run away, casting one fearful, reluctant look behind his shoulder, before tearing his gaze away, running ahead. Tala's sacrifice would not be in vain. Tala watched with a heavy heart as Kai got further and further away until he could no longer see Kai.

A dark, evil chuckle could be heard behind Tala. "So selfless..."

Tala flinched when a rough, calloused hand stroked his cheek.

A haunting, familiar voice spoke. "Hello...my son..."

_Tala squeezed his eyes shut in despair._

* * *

><p><strong>***Back in time***<strong>

"Kai! Wait up!" Tyson gasped, trying to catch up to Kai who was walking briskly in front, scarf swishing behind him. Kai paused in his step, turning around. Tala stopped as well, as he was walking beside Kai.

"Kai... why...why did you change teams? Why did you join the blitzkrieg boys without telling us at the last minute?" Ray asked, hurt.

"You must've had a reason," Max said weakly, as though trying to convince himself.

Kai gave them a cold glance. "I couldn't stand being around you imbeciles for so long."

"Yeah, who could stand annoying brats like you," Tala said haughtily, blue eyes gleaming cruelly.

"Is that true?" Tyson asked, looking at Kai with pleading eyes. "You're lying right? You wouldn't join those evil Russians without a reason?"

"Tyson," Kai sighed, as though speaking to a dimwitted child. He stared at Tyson condescendingly. "I told you, you guys were just a bunch of slacking, immature fools. I refuse to be a babysitter any longer. Besides, didn't you always speak behind my back about how i was evil? You should be happy that I'm gone." Kai smirked.

The team stared at Kai in shock, disbelief on their faces. Kai turned away coldly, walking away at an even faster pace than before down the hall. Tala tilted his head and gave them a cocky smirk before following Kai.

They walked in silence for awhile.

"Why did you lie?" Tala asked softly, turning to look at Kai. Tala's soft blue eyes were gentle as they stared into Kai's ruby ones, full of inner turmoil, regret and guilt.

"They were better off without me. They wouldn't understand," Kai shook his head slightly.

"Kai..." Tala sighed.

"Tala, believe me, I know what I'm doing. Those brats are better off living their perfect little silly lives without ever knowing the horror of the abbey."

Tala remained silent, contemplating. They entered the conference room, and Tala sat beside his team, the Blitzkrieg boys. He cast Kai a questioning look, to which Kai answered with a hard stare, before moving to lean against the wall. Tala understood, and broke eye contact.

All of the teams were in Japan, and were gathered together after the championships. They were here to talk about the old times, and to decide what to do in the future, and stay in contact. Mr Dickenson had actually used threats to make people who didn't want to come participate. The bubbly old man walked in, beginning his welcoming speech. The Bladebreakers glared at Kai with eyes full of betrayal and distrust, after their confrontation in the hallway. Kai leaned against the wall in a corner, ignoring them.

"So! What are your plans?" Mr Dickenson said, breaking the tense atmosphere.

The teams all gave excited answers, about going on vacations, then going back to their own country. The Bladebreakers were going to stay together at Tyson's dojo, but occasionally go back home to visit. The Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai were silent.

"Tala? What about your team?" Mr Dickenson asked warmly.

Tala flinched and looked up, as he had been lost in thoughts. Spencer gave him a worried look before helping him answer. "We're probably going back to Russia."

"What? It's so dangerous there..." Mr Dickenson asked worriedly. "Won't there be a lot of people after your lives?"

"We'll lie low," Spencer assured.

"Heh, we'll kill them before they kill us," Bryan said smugly. Ian grinned and nodded. "We wouldn't want to leave our homeland due to a bunch of idiots wrapped up in crazy ideals."

Mr Dickenson smiled, they would be able to take care of themselves. "...Kai, m'boy? What about you?" The teams became silent at once.

Kai opened his eyes, staring at Mr Dickenson's friendly face before closing his eyes. "Dunno."

The teams stared at him for a while, before going back to their own conversations. Speaking of schools, jobs, places they wanted to go, etc.

Mr Dickenson frowned at Kai. "Kai... you know you can stay with me if you don't have anywhere to go, right?"

Kai nodded, giving a small smile, before it disappeared when the bladers looked at him again. "I wouldn't want to trouble you, Mr Dickenson," Kai said politely. He respected the old man a lot. Mr Dickenson passed around a piece of paper and pen for the bladers to write their emails, phone numbers and house addresses. They did so excitedly, with loud murmurings. The paper reached Tala last at the table. Tala stared at the piece of paper, took up a pen, twirled it, and wrote his name. And did nothing else.

The blitzkrieg boys stared at him. They had at least written their contact numbers, though they didn't want Bladers to visit them as they wanted to keep a low profile, or spam their inbox. Tala stood up, walking over to Kai, passing him the piece of paper, whispering in Kai's ear, before walking back to sit down.

Whatever Tala had said, it had Kai staring at Tala's back with a slightly... warm look? Kai scribbled down his name and passed it to Mr Dickenson.

Mr Dickenson's mouth curved downwards. "Kai... Tala... what haven't you guys written anything beside your names?" The other bladers looked up now, confused as well.

"Hmph, they probably think they're too good to hang out with us," Tyson said bitterly, crossing his arms.

"Tyson!" Ray whispered, elbowing him.

Tala and Kai exchanged a look. And both said nothing.

"M'boys... at least write something down," Mr Dickenson said softly. Kai took back the piece of paper, and looked briefly at Tala. Tala gave him a sly look. Kai smirked then, and scribbled down a contact number for him and Tala.

In Kai's contact number section, was a replica of Tyson's contact number. In Tala's contact number section, it was the contact number of a fast-food store. Kai passed it over casually, blank expression betraying nothing.

"Well, it was good to see you guys again! Have fun, and good luck in your future endeavors!" Mr Dickenson said brightly. The teams stood, giving each other warm handshakes and some hugs. They slowly moved out, leaving the Blitzkrieg boys, Kai and the Bladebreakers in the room. The Bladebreakers glared at Kai again before moving out.

The Blitzkrieg boys now glowered at Tala, seething.

"What the hell was that about, Ivanov!" Bryan growled.

"What's wrong, Tala?" Spencer asked, with strained politeness.

"I... I am going with Kai," Tala said softly. "You guys are welcome to join."

"Are you kidding? Tala! He left us behind in the abbey! He used us again and again!" Ian spluttered.

"I'll take that as a no," Tala sighed, staring at his hands.

"Tala! Have you gone crazy!" Bryan growled.

"No, Bryan," Spencer held Bryan back, looking at Tala coldly. "He's made his decision. He'd rather stay with the traitor than us." Tala's heart cringed from the way Ian's face looked so hurt. Bryan hissed, punching the wall, making a decent sized dent. "Let's go," Spencer said, without looking at Tala. The Blitzkrieg boys went out.

"...Are you sure?" Kai looked out of the window. "They'll still forgive you if you go back now."

"No, I've made my decision. I'm with you," Tala replied, back facing Kai. The two stayed like this for awhile, before Kai moved over to Tala, sort of hugging him by putting his arms around Tala's shoulders, resting his chin on the top of Tala's head. "Don't get used to this, Ivanov."

Tala's eyes were brimming with unshed tears as he blinked them back. "Course not," Tala said with a shaky voice. The two stayed like this for awhile, before Tala shrugged Kai's hands off, standing up. "So, Kai, you better not regret this either," Tala said cheekily. "I can get pretty annoying."

"Yeah, yeah," Kai said with a slight smile and closed eyes, looking peaceful.

"Let's go then," Tala said softly. Kai nodded, and they both walked out, not knowing where to go, but knowing that they would be together.

* * *

><p><strong>***Later***<strong>

"...Empty," Tala commented dryly when they went into the apartment. It was rather empty, having only a bed, a sofa, etc, the bare minimum.

"Oh shut up, we can change that," Kai said offhandedly. "Put your things down in a corner, we'll go shopping."

"Shopping? I love shopping!" Tala grinned. "Especially when I'm not the one to pay!"

"Hn," Kai nodded. Tala nudged him, and Kai looked over coldly, before the ruby eyes softened, and they shared a small smile. Tala went to throw his bags of personal belongings on the sofa. "Let's go then!"

The two of them went out onto the cold streets. They went into store after store, buying cups, plates, food, more decorations, clocks, plants etc.

* * *

><p><strong>***Clock store***<strong>

"This is so cute!" Tala pointed at a small clock that was shaped like a cat.

"...You'll smash it in the morning when it rings," Kai smirked, teasingly.

"..." Tala had nothing to say to that. He blushed lightly at the tease. Then he perked up at the sticker on it. "Oi! It says it can't be broken!"

"Then buy it," Kai said smoothly, moving over to another end of the store.

"YES!" Tala cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>***Plant store?***<strong>

Tala stared at the many plants, as Kai waited patiently for him to decide. "I don't see why we need plants." Kai sighed.

"Neither do I," Tala admitted. "It was a whim."

"Hm, whims are good for now," Kai nodded.

"CACTUS!" Tala pointed to the mini-cacti at the side.

"Why do you like cactus so much?" Kai said, amused.

"They're pointy, like my hair!" Tala said, laughing. "...That, and I know I'll pretty much kill any other plant."

"Alright, buy it," Kai shrugged with one shoulder.

"Yay!" Tala laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>***Mug store***<strong>

"...We're not buying that, Tala."

"Why?" Tala blinked.

Kai pointed accusingly at the mugs. On one of them, it wrote, 'I love my angel' with a cute angel on it, full of hearts. "It's so..."

"Cute? Girly? Cliche?" Tala suggested.

"...Yes."

"Whim," Tala insisted. "Buy it."

"...Fine."

"...Seriously?" Tala gave a incredulous look. "...Kai, you really know how to pamper someone." Tala took another mug off the shelf. It was had mini-devil with devil horns.

Kai paid for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>***Game store***<strong>

"Kai. This." Tala stared at the xbox with a feral look. "Mine."

"Sure," Kai paid for it without a second thought.

* * *

><p><strong>***Accessories store***<strong>

"Kai!" Tala pointed to two matching silver bracelets. They were simple, with a small skull in the middle.

"...You sure?" Kai looked at Tala.

"Yeah!" Tala laughed. He was having too much fun, getting to buy anything he felt like buying. He clasped one around Kai's wrist. "See? IT fits!" Kai simply gave a fond, exasperated sigh, and paid for the two bracelets. Kai wore it on his right hand and Tala wore it on his left.

* * *

><p><strong>***After shopping***<strong>

"I'm tired!" Tala complained, carrying many shopping bags.

"Sit here," Kai commanded, pointing at the bench, dropping his plastic bags on it.

Tala plopped down without a complaint, and stared interestedly at the many shopping bags. He could hardly remember half the stuff they bought.

Kai came back quickly, thrusting something in Tala's face. "Here. You like strawberry, right?"

"...What is it?" Tala stared at the cone suspiciously. There was a pink ball on top...

"Ice-cream. Lick it," Kai commanded.

"No, you lick it first!" Tala said with paranoia. How can such a thing exist? Yes, he'd heard of ice-cream, but... pink? Kai gave a small snort, and took a small bite. He thrusted it to Tala again. Tala hesitantly took a bite too.

_IT WAS COLD!_

Tala recoiled. Then blinked. It was sweet... sweet snow...? Tala licked it. Yum... He closed his eyes in bliss.

"It's a strawberry ice-cream, I thought you would like it," Kai smirked, sitting down beside Tala.

Tala stared at the ice-cream in wonder, continuing to lick it. Kai simply leaned back and watched him, a soft smile on his face. Tala obviously liked it.

"Thank you, Kai!" Tala smiled brightly, face one of utter happiness, his blue eyes glowing with euphoria. Kai chuckled and wiped off the ice-cream stain on the corner of Tala's mouth.

"What are you, a kid?" Kai snorted.

"Oi!" Tala pouted, pretending to take offence. "...I want more. Buy me all the flavors, Kai!"

"...You'll get a stomachache, Tala," Kai frowned disapprovingly.

"Whim!" Tala insisted.

They had made a rule earlier that whatever whim came to Tala's mind, they would do it, ignoring the consequences. Tala was quite happy about it, and had a lot of fun, which made Kai quite happy too.

"Fine," Kai sighed, defeated.

Tala got a stomachache when they got home, like Kai said.

* * *

><p>XP: Hope you liked it! Review to feedback and help the story improve (:<p> 


	2. To ENJOY Freedom

XP: First off, I would like to thank those who reviewed, , ash1692, Nirianne, Kiray Himawari, FallenHope-Angel and Disani. I also want to thank those who favorited this or put it on story alert, or simply read this story and liked it. Thank you for your support, it means a lot to me and it motivates me to write more.

I'm trying to pull the story longer xD ...Itcan actually end in less than ten chapters. Hmm. How many should I do?

Well, anyway... Here's chapter two! :D

* * *

><p><strong>***Running***<strong>

Kai ran. He ran until his chest hurt and his legs groaned in protest. But he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. Hot tears spilled down his cold cheeks as his breath came out in white puffs. For the first time in years, he cried, and he hated it. Weakness. He gritted his teeth and ran even harder, faster.

He couldn't get the image of Tala pleading for him to escape out of his mind.

"Goddamit!" Kai cried out brokenly. "Tala... Why..."

He felt so cold. He didn't know how long or far he had ran. He felt so guilty. He felt so hurt.

He felt bottomless despair. For once in his life he didn't know what to do or where to go.

Tala's voice replayed in his head over and over again. It haunted him. He knew he had to go back to save Tala. If he didn't... if he didn't...

_He'll forever lose a part of himself._

It scared him to think, to play out the limitless possibilities of what they might do to Tala. He wanted so much to take Tala's place, yet he was afraid to.

But he knew he would do _anything_ to get Tala back.

His legs buckled beneath him and he fell onto the snow, exhausted, not able to move anymore. He was at his limit. He clenched his fists and struggled, trembling, to get up. He couldn't. He fell weakly back onto the snow.

He felt so worthless right now. So powerless. He couldn't do a single thing. New tears filled his eyes as his grieved over how weak he was.

No, he couldn't. Tala was waiting for him. He thought back to the times they shared together, they times the could smile freely at one another. He thought of Tala's bright blue eyes as they glowed with happiness, showing pearly white teeth as he smiled widely at Kai.

With determination burning in his eyes, trembling, he forced himself up painfully.

He had to go on.

* * *

><p><strong>***Back in time***<strong>

"Oi KAI! SWEET SNOW!" Tala said excitedly, pointing towards the ice-cream man standing at his ice-cream truck.

"Yeah, so?" Kai raised an eyebrow

"SO? SO? BUY IT FOR ME!" Tala said excitedly, tugging on Kai's arms. Kai rolled his eyes. He had treated Tala to the frozen delight a few days ago. It was the first time Tala had tried it, and Kai couldn't forget the image of Tala smiling happily with glowing eyes with a small ice-cream stain on the corner of his mouth as he thanked him again and again.

That day Tala went on to try all the flavors despite Kai's warnings and got a stomach ache.

Kai chuckled, and let himself be pulled along. Tala was just like an excited kid when it came to ice-cream.

Kai paid for Tala's ice-cream and they sat on a bench. Tala's ice-cream was made up of four scoops of different flavors on a cone. "Want some?" Tala offered, smiling. Ice-cream had a weird ability of loosening him up and making him smile. And when Kai saw Tala so happy with his guard down, relaxed... He couldn't help but do the same. Kai took a bite, smirking.

"I don't understand why you do that, licking is so much more fun," Tala grinned.

"Hn, just eat your damn ice-cream, Ivanov," Kai smiled slightly, closed his eyes and leant back. They both stayed silent for awhile when Tala said the inevitable.

"They'll come for us soon huh?" Tala whispered, staring at the frozen delight with a look of reverence and hunger, licking it again.

The other reason why they were smiling and letting their guard down was that they knew they didn't have many more days of freedom left. They had acted as bait and lured the threat away from the rest. Beside, what the threat wanted was them, mostly.

"Yeah..." Kai replied bitterly. He turned his head to find the ice-cream gone. Hell, Tala was such a fast ice-cream licker. Kai gently used his thumb to wipe off an ice-cream stain on Tala's cheek. They stared at each other for awhile, looking into each other's eyes, seeking comfort. Then, they both broke contact, with Kai closing his eyes. "Let's go then," Tala said cheerily, standing up.

Kai felt the corners of his mouth twitch. Tala was the one keeping him sane and amused, smiling. "Home?" Kai suggested. It was getting rather dark, after their shopping for more essentials and for ice-cream.

Tala smiled at the word Kai said. "Yeah, home!" Tala agreed, beaming like a little kid. Kai smirked, thrusting a bag of groceries at Tala, taking the other bag himself. Tala pouted but took it anyway. Kai sighed, and took off his scarf to put it around Tala's neck. Tala had forgotten to wear his scarf again. Tala smiled brightly and the two walked back to their apartment together in comfortable silence.

"Meow...?"

The duo paused, and both looked to the left. A small black kitten was abandoned in a small cardboard box. It looked at them with pitiful emerald green eyes. Kai and Tala's eyes both softened considerably. They looked at each other silently and then both went forward to the box. Tala bent down to look at it, while Kai squatted down and gently picked it up. The little kitten licked at Kai's hand, and when Kai chuckled and hugged it close, it licked Kai's triangles.

"...Definitely whim, but let's take it home," Tala said softly. Kai nodded. Tala took off the scarf Kai placed around his neck and wrapped the kitten with it. The kitten purred with contentment as it snuggled into the warmth it hadn't felt for very long.

"It's injured," Kai noted. One of its front paws was covered with dried blood.

"That's not good, let's hurry back," Tala said worriedly.

They reached home, where Kai to prepare dinner since Tala couldn't cook to save his life. Tala was left in-charge of caring for the kitten, which was too weak to even move. "Come on," Tala said gently, picking it up along with the bundle of scarf it was wrapped protectively in. He put it gently on a table and went to get a first aid kit. The kitten mewled weakly in protest as Tala cleaned and bandaged its wound. Tala then went to take a plate and filled it with milk, putting it in front of the kitten.

The kitten hesitantly sniffed, suspicious, before licking it and giving a happy sound.

"It's just like you," Kai commented from behind Tala with a smirk. "When you saw ice-cream for the first time."

"Hey!" Tala pretended to take offense, sulking. He playfully poked Kai's stomach, causing Kai to let out a chuckle as he was ticklish. Kai pushed Tala away, smiling, and went back to cook.

"Ay, Kai!" Tala hollered, not taking his eyes off the cute kitten.

"What?"

"We should name it, don't you think?" Tala said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Name it what you want," Kai offered.

Hmm... Combine his and Kai's name... Tai? Kala? ...TAKA!

"Hey, how's Taka?" Tala grinned.

"Sounds fine," Kai shouted back.

"Alright, from now on you're Taka-chan!" Tala beamed, holding the little black kitten in his hands up in the air. Taka gave an excited meow.

When Kai went over to call Tala for dinner, Tala was curled up on the couch asleep, with Taka snoozing in his arms. Kai smiled, and gently poked Tala's shoulder.

Tala didn't wake up.

Kai smirked then, gently picking up Taka, before promptly kicking Tala off the sofa.

"Wha- OW!" Tala fell hard onto the ground. With some effort, he opened his heavy eyelids and stared up at the mocking smirk of his friend. "Kaiii!" Tala whined. "Was that really necessary?"

"No," Kai said nonchalantly.

"So why did you kick me?" Tala sulked.

"Felt like it," Kai chuckled. "Come on, dinner's ready." Tala perked up and that, and silently stood up to follow behind Kai into the kitchen like a cute puppy.

"Oi, Kai, looking good," Tala said, grinning, gesturing to the pink frilly apron Kai had on.

"...You bought it, remember?" Kai deadpanned.

"...Honestly, no," Tala said cheekily.

Kai gave an exasperated sigh. "The things I do for you..."

"Shut up, you know you love me," Tala laughed lightly, seating down in one of the chairs. Kai sat down opposite him, staying silent. Tala's smile faltered, Kai was still having problems expressing his emotions. "So... spaghetti huh?"

"Got any complaints? Cook yourself then," Kai said with a small smirk, remembering Tala's last disastrous trip to the kitchen just yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>***Playback***<strong>

"KAI! Let me try~!" Tala insisted.

"Sit your ass back down," Kai growled.

"No!" Tala scowled. "Come on, how hard can it be? Don't be such a bitch!"

"Fine, suit yourself," Kai said airily, leaving the kitchen, but not before ruffling Tala's hair out of its horn shape, causing Tala to growl and style it back.

Tala stared blankly at all the ingredients Kai had laid out on the table. A cake... how does a person bake a cake? Tala stared at the eggs. You need to crush them... right? Tala took an egg in his hand... and crushed it. White and yellow goop, as well as egg shells, dripped to the floor. Tala stared blankly.

_Umm, okay..._

Tala ripped open the bag of flour instead, undaunted. The white powder flew everywhere, and Tala dropped the bag and swiped out his hands at it, trying to see, and get it away, but making everything worse.

**BAM! CRASH! PLONK!**

Tala sat up from the floor, dazed and covered with flour from head to toe. He looked around at the broken plates. Oops...

"You're cleaning up your own messes!" Kai hollered from somewhere in the house.

Tala sulked. What the hell, the flour was surely out to get him... after all, whenever Kai cooked, everything seemed so easy...

When Kai went in later, with morbid curiosity, he found a very white Tala eating chocolate syrup, ignoring the messes on the floor. Kai carefully walked in, careful to avoid the glass, going over to the table. He leant against the wall and cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Tala looked up, smiling sheepishly. "Heh heh... uh, I can explain! The... the flour attacked me! I swear!" Tala pointed accusingly at the white stuff everywhere.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

Tala gulped and sweatdropped.

"...You're saying... an inanimate, harmless thing attacked you?" Kai said with a voice laced with sarcasm.

"...Yes," Tala said stubbornly.

"So, attack it back," Kai smirked, handing Tala a mop.

"Kai!" Tala protested unhappily.

"Get to work," Kai commanded. He went over to pick up the glass shards himself, even though he had told Tala to clean up his own messes. Tala smiled brightly. Who said Kai was mean? Kai was way too nice for his own good. He even did the more dangerous job in case Tala was clumsy enough to cut himself on the shards, which he indeed was.

"Yes, boss!" Tala said teasingly, and they cleaned up the mess.

Later, the two ate a small strawberry cake together, one bought from the cake shop instead, with colorful candles on top of it by the whim of Tala.

They each made a wish on the candles.

_I wish that Tala will always be able to smile brightly._

_I wish that Kai will always be happy._

They shared a warm look and blew out the candles together.

*****End playback*****

* * *

><p>"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Tala pouted. Kai smirked at that.<p>

It was silent for awhile, before Kai asked the question which had been nagging at him for very long. "...Tala, why did you offer to come with me?" He thought back to the time where Tala whispered to him in his ear at the beybladers meeting.

_I know what you're going to do. Let's hide somewhere, the two of us. _

"Are you kidding?" Tala said incredulously. "_Why not?"_

"Tala," Kai said seriously.

Tala became slightly solemn. "We were always the closest in the abbey... remember?"

Kai nodded with a small smile, the two of them were so close that they could often understand what the other was thinking, which allowed them to carry out quite a few pranks.

"Being around you... makes me feel... I can't describe it," Tala said thoughtfully, chewing a spoonful of spaghetti. "Free? Fun? Happy? Like... myself. It's something like what I feel with the Blitzkrieg Boys, yet... different." Tala tried to put it the best he could.

"More childish, I suppose," Kai teased.

"Oi!" Tala pouted.

"So.. you don't regret your decision?" Kai asked softly.

"Are you freaking serious?" Tala asked incredulously. "These are some of the best days of my life! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have felt the thrill and comfort of being pampered, the wonder of ice-cream, and the cuteness of Taka!"

Taka, the little black kitten, purred as it rubbed itself against Tala's leg.

"Sure, I miss the Blitzkrieg boys sometimes... but I don't regret it," Tala smiled, before his eyes darkened. "Besides... I kinda used you."

"I know," Kai said casually. Tala looked up in shock, and Kai continued. "You have a metal chip in your brain that they might trace to find us, right? You followed me to keep the Blitzkrieg boys safe."

Tala looked down in shame.

"Tala," Kai said forcefully, causing Tala to look up. "I don't blame you. They would have went for the both of us no matter what, anyway. I'd rather have you here with me." Kai then smiled slightly, and admitted, "If not for you... I would have spent the remaining days moping and being cold and depressed."

At this, Tala brightened up.

"I agree, I would have been depressed and paranoid if not for you living the remaining days with me," Tala agreed.

Then, the doorbell rang. Kai and Tala looked at each other in shock, quietening down. The house was dead silent as Kai silently stood up, with Tala following quietly. With soundless footsteps, they crossed swiftly across the room, to the door. Kai's hand moved to the door handle, and he looked behind to Tala, who nodded, with beyblade launcher raised, poised to strike. He could knock a grown man into a coma with it if he aimed accurately.

Kai flung open the door and hid behind the door with his own launcher waiting for Tala's signal if there was more than one person, while Tala was about to pull the chord.

"Wait!"

Tala froze. He gaped openly at the man before him, before his eyes turned icy with dark anger as he stalked back into the house to the kitchen to finish his spaghetti. Kai had already finished as he ate a smaller portion and was faster.

Kai blinked in confusion before peeking around the door. _Oh._

"What do you want?" Kai asked rather impolitely.

Mr Dickenson gave a nervous chuckle. "Why was Tala so angry, m'boy?"

"You gave us a false alarm," Kai stated, voice rather dark as well as he let in the old man. His voice let Mr Dickenson know that he would not tell what was the thing they were expecting.

Now it was Mr Dickenson's turn to get angry. "M'boys! You gave me fake numbers!"

Kai remained silent, while Tala rolled his eyes in the kitchen. Duh, why would they give their numbers just like that.

"I found you by asking people around if they have seen you guys, and I was surprised to know you guys were still in Japan," Mr Dickenson started. "Why are you guys leaving alone here, detached from everyone else?" Mr Dickenson sat down on the sofa while Kai leaned against the door.

Kai looked at Tala, who looked back with a deadpanned look.

_We didn't change our appearance. We could've stalled for time._

_I'm not dyeing my hair, _Kai. I love it. __

_What to tell the old man...?_ Kai pondered.

_The usual, _Tala grinned.

"None of your business, please leave, we do not welcome you here," Kai said curtly. Kai noticed from the corners of his eye that Tala gave him a thumbs up. He fought to not smile. A corner of his lips twitched.

"Please, Kai, I just want to help," Mr Dickenson said softly.

"You can help by leaving and never coming back," Tala said huffing.

"Tala," Kai said warningly. "We appreciate it, Mr Dickenson. But we don't need any help."

"Well... alright, but if you need any help, just call," Mr Dickenson offered, smiling. He placed his name card on the table and stood to leave. Kai sent him to the door.

"...We need to get an eyehole for the door," Kai said dryly.

"No shit, that false alarm really scared me," Tala sighed.

"And we really need to buy some weapons," Kai suggested with a smirk.

"Oh! I want a COOL KICKASS SWORD like the one I saw in that game, uh, uh, FINAL FANTASY 7!" Tala cheered.

Kai smiled. Trust Tala to make everything serious into a joke or game. Tala grinned at Kai, as though knowing what he was thinking. "So... up for a game on the xbox?"

Kai shrugged. "Why not?"

They two sat down and played together on the game console for hours, knowing the peace would not last long.

* * *

><p><em>XP: Hope you liked it, tell me if you did. :D If there were parts that needed improvement, please tell me so I can improve and write better. Thank you very much for reading.<em>


	3. To BASK in Freedom

XP: I know they're kinda OOC and all, but hey, they deserve to be after being through the abbey... they don't have much time left together. They've always had an inner child in them, locked up and unable to be shown due to the harshness they received...

I don't own beyblade.

**Thanks to ash1692, Kiray Himawari and Neko-Akira-chan for reviewing! (: I really appreciate it.**

Read on! :D

* * *

><p><strong>***Present***<strong>

When Tala's eyes fluttered open, all he saw was darkness. He blinked, and shifted. He was blindfolded. Slightly panicked, Tala struggled, finding that his mouth was gagged and his wrists were bound together by handcuffs. His ears were covered by something which felt like headphones to block out all sounds, leaving Tala in complete darkness and silence to feel vulnerable.

Tala tugged at his restraints in an feeble attempt to free himself. So course it didn't work. The cool metal of the handcuffs touched his bracelet with a light metal sounds, and Tala calmed down.

_Kai..._

Memories came back to his mind.

**FLASH**

"LET ME GO!" Tala roared, struggling against the evil man. His wrists were gripped behind his back rather painfully, and he had no means of self-defense. It was hopeless, Tala knew, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Urgh! Stop struggling!" With a low growl, the man pushed Tala harshly, and Tala fell to the ground hard, hitting his head. Pain erupted throughout his body as he felt a warm and wet sticky substance drip down from his head. The sharp pain made him squeeze his eyes shut, willing it to go away. He tried to seat up, dragging himself backwards from the man causing him harm.

"You're not getting away."

Tala felt large, rough hands pushing hard against his throat, and he gasped. Weakly, he raised his hands and tried to pry the fingers off from his throat, but he man was much stronger, and had a tight vice-like grip. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and he could feel his whole body protesting from the lack of oxygen. Slowly, his vision darkened until he blacked out.

**END FLASH**

He was in some kind of moving vehicle as the soft material he was lying on was thrumming with soft vibrations. He was probably lying down in the backseat. Where was he, exactly? Where was he being taken to? Tala steadied his breathing. Why was he trapped like this, sightless and soundless?

The vehicle came to a sudden screeching stop, almost flinging Tala off from the seat. Alarmed, Tala's breathing picked up pace, as his heart pounded hard in his chest. He felt the car door opening, letting cool air in. Tala tensed. A calloused hand reached over to stroke Tala's cheek, and Tala shivered violently, shrinking away. This seemed to make his captor angry as he grabbed Tala's hair roughly, causing Tala to wince as he was pulled forcefully out of the car, stumbling onto his feet.

His hair was let go, and Tala felt relief rushing through him. He liked his hair.

Instead, his collar was grabbed, choking Tala. He was dragged forcefully away in some vague direction, and Tala had no choice but to try his best and stumble to catch up.

Their footsteps echoed, and Tala started to get scared, though he didn't show it, walking calmly now. They seemed to be at a very secluded and cold place... He was pushed violently to his left, and he fell onto his side. His headphones and blindfold and gag were removed, and he was met with the sight of a sneering, evil Boris Balkov. Tala took a quick look around him, a cell.

A cell...

The abbey...?

Tala squeezed his eyes shut and Boris let out a barking, harsh laugh. "What's wrong, Tala? You're back home!"

"This isn't where the old abbey was," Tala said quietly, ignoring Boris's previous words.

"Of course not, you think I'm stupid enough to recreate my base back there?" Boris smirked.

"You only have me?" Tala asked, masking his hope with an emotionless mask. He was asking about the Blitzkrieg boys indirectly. "How pathetic."

Boris would have said something if he had the rest. He'd gloat. If he didn't he'd probably get angry and give Tala a beating for his insolence in words.

Unexpectedly, Boris leant down to Tala's eye level, and Tala involuntarily moved back. Boris's mouth twisted into a frown. "Well, I don't need them. Having you is enough. They're just a bonus."

"Why am I so darn special then?" Tala said sarcastically.

"You make the prettiest faces..." Boris cooed, moving closer. Tala scooted back until his back hit the wall. He turned his head away when Boris's face came in front of his. Boris chuckled lowly, the laugh echoing in Tala's ear. Tala shivered and tugged against the restraints around his wrist again.

Bori's hand reached out to touch Tala's cheek, but Tala glared at him and bit his hand hard.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Boris growled, holding his bleeding hand. Tala smirked proudly, lips curling up to show his bloodied fangs. He knew he'd pay for it.

Tala looked apathetically around him. Whips... knifes... electric shockers... He closed his eyes and his shoulders tensed up. He waited. Boris hissed and pulled Tala roughly by his arm to the center of the room.

A rough whip struck Tala's back and he flinched.

Boris had never punished him directly before, in the past he always asked other guards to punish Tala instead. However, the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys have all been punished by Boris before. It was due to this that Tala was the only one who dared to stand up to Boris as much as he did.

Tala always thought it was because Boris felt guilty because...

_He was his son._

Tala bit his lip to stop a cry of pain as the whip continued to rain down on his back.

_He thought Boris had a weak spot towards him. _

After a long while, Tala's back was aching and sore, the cuts from the whip stung and would probably leave scars like the rest of the faint lines on his body.

Tala stared up at Boris with hazy, pain-filled eyes. "What do you want from me...?" Tala asked hoarsely.

"I want to see you in pain," Boris smirked.

Tala closed his eyes in despair. Would Kai come and save him...? Kai would definitely try. Would Kai succeed or fall into the same fate as him...?

"Don't close your eyes now," Boris whispered, "I want to look at your eyes, I love how they betray your emotions when you look deep enough."

**Flash**

"You have the prettiest eyes, Tala."

"Yeah? And you have the coolest creepy red eyes, Kai," Tala felt his lips curling into a smile.

"No, I mean it," Kai said seriously. "It's why I became your friend at first, your eyes called out to me."

_Those clear blue eyes, glistening with unshed tears as you tried to stay strong... Those blue eyes burning with determination as you refused to back down. The blue eyes that brightened when you saw me which glimmered with happiness, that softened when you smiled..._

"Way to sound sappy, Kai," Tala grinned. "...Your red eyes made me find you pretty cool."

_The red eyes that continued to burn brightly and proudly no matter what, that darkened when you had something to protect, that glowed with pride when you won, and shone with fondness when you look at me..._

"Hn," Kai smirked proudly.

**End flash**

"No, my eyes are not for you to look at," Tala said defiantly. He kept his eyes purposefully closed.

"...Not for me? Then who?" Boris snarled. "YOU ARE MINE, TALA! MINE!"

Boris brought down a small device onto Tala's back. The electricity made Tala's body convulse until it couldn't take it anymore. Tala blacked out in pain on the cold steel floor.

"Oh, my son..." Boris sighed, leaning down to caress Tala's cheek. Tala's eyebrow furrowed even in his unconscious state, murmuring and fidgeting to get away.

"You're mine," Boris hissed possessively.

"Kai..." Tala mumbled in his sleep.

Boris roared in rage, kicking Tala hard against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>***Past, the better memories***<strong>

Kai casually sipped his coffee on the sofa, holding the warm coffee mug in his hand. It was the lame coffee mug Tala bought, the one with the angel and pink hearts with the words 'I love my angel'. He flicked through the channels of the TV disinterestedly. It was around 10 am, and Tala was still happily snoozing away. Tala usually woke up after 12 if he could.

Today was rare, Tala dragged his feet as he shuffled out of the room, red hair messy and ruffled as he stifled a yawn. He was wearing his black silk pajamas that Kai bought for him. "Haha... you're using that coffee mug," Tala said, slurring happily.

Kai shrugged, smiling at Tala's messy look. Tala plopped down on the couch beside Kai. "Brr, it always so cold in the morning," Tala complained, moving closer to Kai. Kai was always warm. Tala sighed in content when the side of his body pressed against the side of Kai's warm one. Tala sneaked a peek at Kai. Kai was still relaxed, which meant he didn't mind how close Tala was. Tala smiled a little, that made him feel quite special. Not many people survived being in such close proximity with Kai.

He felt even more privileged when Kai thrust the coffee mug in his face, sharing his coffee. Tala positively beamed then, taking the warm mug into his cold hands and sipping at the piping hot coffee. He smiled even brighter when he realized it was sweeter than what Kai normally drank, meaning Kai had intended to share it with Tala in the first place, perhaps subconsciously as he didn't know what time Tala woke up. Tala was the one who liked sweet things afterall.

"Kai, you're so sweet," Tala chuckled.

Kai raised an eyebrow, but Tala didn't elaborate any further.

Kai's finger paused in its clicking on the change channel button. It was the news.

It spoke about Voltaire, the boss of Hiwatari cooperation, being in jail. Kai and Tala shared a smirk as the TV showed Voltaire's angry face, in his prison clothes, safe behind bars. Both smirks faltered together.

"Not long," Tala said blankly, blue eyes lowering.

"Not long," Kai agreed, keeping a blank face.

That was until Tala reached for the remote suddenly, and Kai who knew Tala too well, moved it out of Tala's reach. Kai smirked mockingly at Tala, ruby eyes daring him to do something about it. Tala growled, and practically crawled onto Kai's lap to snatch it out of his hands. He made a victorious sound as he smiled childishly, changing the channel. Kai was tempted to roll his eyes, but he didn't, taking a sip of his coffee instead. ...Why was it so sweet?

What he saw next made him choke on his coffee.

It was a show about fans and their fanart... and it showed Bryan with long, braided pink hair, photoshopped in, no doubt.

Kai coughed loudly, putting the coffee mug away. Tala laughed hysterically at the picture. "PRICELESS! HAHAHAHA! AH HAHAHA! HAHA- Kai, are you okay?" Tala asked worriedly when Kai continued to cough.

"Give me... gasp, a... cough, minute," Kai said with much effort. Tala patted Kai's back gently to help Kai.

"All fine now?" Tala asked, giggling. Yes, giggling.

"Yeah," Kai said painfully. "Stupid Bryan."

"Oi, now you're as childish as me, it's totally not Bryan's fault," Tala laughed as he hugged a cushion. "Oh hey, Taka's up!" The little black kitten mewled, getting down from the luxurious kitty bed they bought for it at the pet shop, hopping up onto the arm of the sofa and curling into a ball. Kai scratched its chin and Taka purred.

"You really gotta teach me how to do that," Tala said with envy.

Kai simply smirked.

"What's on today's menu?" Tala asked excitedly.

"Menu? You're making it sound like food," Kai snorted.

"Schedule, then. Picky, picky," Tala rolled his eyes.

"Roll somemore and I'll gouge your pretty blue eyes out," Kai threatened jokingly. "Well, nothing's decided yet."

"...ICE-CREAM! BUY ICE-CREAM!" Tala cheered, bouncing on the sofa, causing Kai and Taka to bounce as well.

"Alright, alright, just stop bouncing," Kai hissed.

Tala pouted, but stopped bouncing. He then smiled. "I love ice-cream!"

"I think the whole world knows by now, by how you're always screaming it," Kai sighed.

"Kai, what's your guilty pleasure then?" Tala asked, looking at Kai curiously.

"Me? Oh, I dunno, drugs, smoke, alcohol, sex," Kai said in a serious tone. Tala's mouth hung open in shock.

"...I'm kidding," Kai deadpanned, smirking. Kai thought for a moment. "I suppose... dark chocolate?"

"...Oh yeah, you are the bitter kind of guy after all," Tala teased. "Unlike me, I'm a sweet kind of guy, I love sweet things."

"That's because you're a kid," Kai retorted, smiling.

"No, I just seem like a kid to you because you're a grumpy old man," Tala chuckled, poking Kai in the stomach. Kai glared at Tala and moved away from his finger, before chuckling as well.

"Oi, let's go out and do something, I'm bored," Tala said after awhile. Kai nodded, and they both got off the sofa.

"Byee, Taka, look after the house, alright?" Tala asked sweetly, touching Taka's nose with one index finger. Taka meowed and licked Tala's finger. Kai patted it as well, before the two left the house, but not before Kai wearing his coat and gloves and making sure Tala wore his as well.

"Where to?" Kai asked, smiling.

"Dunno," Tala shrugged. Tala took interest in blowing out air from his mouth to form white puffs of smoke. He smiled happily. "Look Kai, I"m smoking!"

Kai elbowed him teasingly. "You're such a kid."

Tala merely grinned and did not deny it. He deserved to act like one, after all those hellish years in the abbey which robbed him of his childhood. "You are too, aren't you," Tala rebuked.

Kai shrugged with one shoulder, humoring Tala. The took a walk together down the busy streets, window shopping.

"Ah! Kai, what's that?" Tala tugged at Kai's sleeve, pointing excitedly at a vague direction. Kai was like his encyclopedia or something.

"Hm?" Kai looked over. "...It's... a woman?" Kai sweatdropped, staring at the scantily clad lady who really shouldn't walk around like that.

"No, that, that! Geez, Kai, where are you looking?" Tala laughed.

Kai blinked as his eyes came onto focus with the said objects. "Oh... you mean those floating things in the air?

Tala nodded quickly, eyes begging Kai to hurry up and explain.

"Well... they're called balloons. It's filled with helium, a very light gas with low density, making it float as it is lighter than the surrounding air," Kai explained patiently. "It's made of a stretchable rubber which gets bigger when blown. It's usually used in parties for kids, decorative purposes."

"Ohh~" Tala nodded, feeling enlightened. "I see!"

Kai knew what would come next. He sighed.

"I WANT ONE!" Tala exclaimed.

"Sure, sure, go get it from the clown guy then," Kai smiled softly.

"...How?" Tala was puzzled. "You mean the weirdly dressed guy with ugly make-up like a failed transvestite?"

"...Yes. You go and ask nicely," Kai snickered, pushing Tala towards the clown.

When they got closer, however, Tala shrunk back. "Kai... It looks evil, I'm scared..."

"It's supposed to look funny, and entertain people, you know," Kai chuckled.

"... Hi... Mr Clown?" Tala called out in a very scared little voice.

The clown turned over, face shadowed from the sunlight from the other direction. Its drawn on huge red mouth smile sinisterly at Tala, its white face and huge eyes looking menacing.

"...I CAN'T DO IT!" Tala screamed, running off.

"Oi, Tala!" Kai called after Tala. He was about to give chase, until the clown tapped his shoulder and gave him a red balloon. "Huh... oh, thanks. Sorry bout that." Kai quickly ran after Tala, who was expertly twisting his body to get past the crowd quickly and smoothly. "TALA! OI! LOOK! I GOT YOU A BALLOON YOU IDIOT!"

Tala froze, turning back. Wide, panicked blue eyes brightened into joy. He quickly rushed back to Kai. "Woah! Give me!" Tala cheered. Kai handed the string to Tala, who stared up in amazement at the floating red balloon.

"Why were you so scared of the clown? He was pretty nice," Kai asked, confused.

"He's a monster..." Tala said in a quiet voice. "He hides behind his mask... tricks little kids with his colorful balls of magic... and kidnaps them!" Tala poked the balloon with a finger, and gasped when he found the balloon rather bouncy.

Kai chuckled and ruffled Tala's hair fondly, getting the hair out of its horn shape. Tala growled and styled it back.

"OMIGOSH IT'S TALA AND KAI!" Squeals and camera switches were heard.

Tala and Kai blinked, and turned around simultaneously, completely in sync. The look of dread that came over their face was frighteningly similar as well. They winced as one of the cameras had flash on and the light got into their eyes, temporarily blinding them. Tala blinked rapidly to clear the stars in his eyes, while Kai shook his head.

"Shit, run!" They both said at the same time, with Kai grabbing Tala's wrist, their friendship bracelets touching with a 'clink' as they ran away from a group of fangirls that had found them. Tala's red balloon bobbed up and down as they ran. The fangirls were relentless, they chased after the two like rabid dogs.

"KYAA! TALA, MARRY ME!"

"KYAAA! KAI'S SOOO HOT!"

"Hey, Tala, your balloon is making us easy to find!" Kai growled.

"Oh yeah? So's your scarf!" Tala retorted when one of the ends of Kai's scarf smacked him in the face. Kai hurriedly pulled Tala into a dark alley. They hid together at the back, but it was quite small so they were kinda squished together. Tala hugged his balloon to his chest.

"...Thanks, Kai," Tala said sincerely, glancing at Kai before looking down happily at his red balloon.

"Hn," Kai replied, which meant, _you're welcome._

_..._

"...So, uh... Are they gone? It's rather cramped in here," Tala questioned. Kai gestured with his hand for Tala to stay back, before he courageously ventured out to check, looking left and right warily. "Coast clear."

"Great, let's get the hell outta here," Tala and Kai went back out again.

"OH MY GOD, KAI! COLORFUL CLOUDS!" Tala shrieked, pointing at candy floss. Kai turned curiously to look, then stifled a laugh. Tala was so innocent and... well, naive and stupid that it was funny.

"It's edible, you know?" Kai teased, trying to get a bigger reaction. It came.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU CAN EAT CLOUDS?" Tala gasped. "SHIT, I MISSED OUT TOO MUCH AT THE ABBEY!"

Before Tala could continue, Kai said smoothly, "I'll buy some for you." He needed to quickly shut Tala up, they were getting a bit too much attentions and fangirls could find them again.

"So... how did they catch the clouds?" Tala was very puzzled as he nibbled through his pink 'cloud'.

"They use a bomb to threaten the mama clouds, you know? Then the mama clouds have to give some of their babies away," Kai lied with a sad voice.

"...I'm eating a baby cloud?" Tala was awed and horrified at the same time. Then he looked guilty and stared sympathetically at the candy floss. "Kai, is it still alive? Can we still return it back to the sky to find its mum?"

Kai guffawed loudly, holding his stomach, body trembling with unrestrained laughter. His shoulders shook and he ran out of breath, but he continued to laugh, wheezing.

"Kai..." Tala said warningly, eyes darkening. "You lied to me...?"

"...Yeah...?" Kai continued to laugh.

"THAT'S IT!" Tala huffed, launching a tickling attack at Kai, after squishing his candy floss together to eat it in one mouthful.

"Hey... haha, Tal...TALA! STOP IT! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Kai tried pushing Tala away, but failed. Kai laughed uncontrollably, until he fell to the ground, with Tala on top of him.

"Say sorry, Kai, then maybe I'll forgive you," Tala said cheekily, wriggling his fingers threateningly.

"...Sorry?" Kai tried.

"...Nah, not accepted," Tala decided, tickling Kai longer.

Kai started to giggled and laugh again, but he kicked Tala off him. "Tala, you bitch!"

"Oh, bitch, am I?" Tala said darkly, holding out his hands, walking towards Kai.

"...Okay, okay! I'm sorry! No more!" Kai said, seating up, out of breath. Tala smiled smugly then smiled at Kai's ruffled appearance, with flushed pink cheeks that were quite adorable. Tala pinched Kai's cheeks. "Wat arh yoo doying?" Kai tried forming words as Tala continued to play with his cheeks.

"Oh, nothing, felt like it was all," Tala said innocently, offering a hand to help Kai up. Kai slid his hand into Tala's, the cool metals of the similar bracelets touching again to make a pleasant sound. Tala pulled him up, grinning.

"So, home?" Tala suggested brightly. How he loved that word.

"Sure," Kai smiled, dusting himself off.

They made their way home.

* * *

><p>XP: Hope you liked it.<p> 


	4. To RUN for Freedom

XP: Oops. I thought I uploaded this chapter already... hahaha...

_Sorry for being a little late..._

I'll probably write about them trying to run first before the darker parts now...

**Thanks to FallenHope-Angel, Kiray Himawari and ash1692 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Past***<strong>

Kai had brought Tala out again, this time to eat at a restaurant. They both walked side by side quietly, window shopping. That was, until, Kai said softly, rather apathetically...

"Ah. It's the Bladebreakers."

"Ah, you mean the Bladebrats," Tala corrected in a bored manner.

"Ah, they're gonna see us," Kai replied in a monotone. They were seeing who would panic first. The Bladebreakers were still quite far away, but they were both heading towards each other.

"Heh, what should be do?" The corner of Tala's lips twitched.

"I don't know," Kai shrugged.

"Neither do I..." Tala's eyes started to show a hint of panic. They were getting close...!

"AH HAHAHA!" Kai laughed, causing Tala to be stunned. Kai threw his arm around Tala's shoulders. "DON'T WE TOTALLY LOOK LIKE KAI AND TALA?"

"Oi, psst, what are you doing?" Tala whispered hurriedly. Was Kai admitting who they were? Kai gave him a look and Tala understood immediately.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Tala played along, nudging Kai. "HAHA! THOSE FANGIRLS THOUGHT WE WERE KAI AND TALA AND GAVE US PRESENTS!" They both held their stomachs and snickered.

They both noticed the Bladebreakers stared at them in disbelief. "They're not like Tala and Kai at all!" Tyson huffed. He was, in fact, jealous of the presents part.

"They do look like them," Ray mused.

"Their behavior is totally different, though," Max chuckled.

"Hmph! Hey, what's the name of you two?" Tyson asked rudely.

"Kai and Tala," They said in unison, grinning at each other.

"Your real names," Ray said patiently.

"Tyson," Tala said coolly.

"Max," Kai giggled.

"Stop playing around! You guys wanna beybattle to settle this or something?" Tyson growled.

"Beybattle?" Kai and Tala looked at each other and laughed again. "Nah, dude, we don't play with plastic tops," Tala sighed, stifling his laugh.

"Not cool, ya know?" Kai looked at Tala. Tala nodded. And they laughed again, leaving, not looking back at the bewildered faces of the Bladebreakers.

"That was close," Tala smirked. "Kai, I never knew you had that actor side in you."

"Felt like it," Kai shrugged. "Ah, the restaurant's over there." Kai pointed out.

They both walked into the fancy restaurant and sat at a reserved table. When the waiter came, Kai's mouth sprouted a lot of complicated sounding foreign dishes in a clear and accurate manner, which made the waiter scribble and gape like mad, before bowing and walking away.

"Hey, Kai! Why did you order so much?" Tala hissed quietly.

"What?" Kai remained looking rather apathetic.

"We couldn't possibly eat that much!" Tala said, horrified.

"Who cares? Just take a bite of everything, Tala," Kai snorted.

"Kai..." Tala said, looking over at the expensive prices.

"Tala, I just want you to have the best of everything and try everything, you've not experienced much because of the abbey," Kai said with a stern look.

"Fine," Tala sighed. "You rich asshole. And a food waster."

At that, Kai smirked.

Tala beamed when he saw the hugeass parfait the waiter brought. The cold dessert made of layers of fruit, syrup, ice cream, and whipped cream looked very delicious. "OH MY GOD, KAI!" Tala squealed, causing many people to look their way. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Oi, be quiet!" Kai whispered urgently, covering Tala's mouth. Kai had a faint blush on his cheeks. "Don't just go shouting out such embarrassing stuff!"

Tala pulled Kai's hand away, pouting. "But it's true~! Is it really alright for me to eat this?" Tala stared down at the mouth-watering dessert, almost drooling.

"Yeah, go ahead," Kai gestured, smirking proudly.

"Alright then, I'm digging in!" Tala cheered, taking a spoonful of ice-cream and putting it in his mouth. He sighed with contentment. "Aah~ It tastes so good... Here, Kai!" Tala took a spoonful and held it to Kai's lips.

Kai raised an eyebrow but ate it anyway. "Mm, yeah, it's good."

"I know right?" Tala said happily, taking the cherry at the side and plopping it into his mouth. The sweet juice covered his tongue and Tala made a blissful sigh again.

"So, still complaining, Tala?" Kai asked playfully, nudging Tala.

"Not at all!" Tala chirped, laughing, nudging Kai back. Kai chuckled and sipped his wine.

They ate the happiest meal of their life together, before going back to their home.

Tala yawned, leaning against the top of the sofa, near Kai's head. "You're so boring, Kai, always watching the news." Tala hugged the fluffy Taka to his chest. Taka mewled softly. Tala looked at the red helium balloon floating in the corer and smiled.

"Yeah? At least it's better than someone watching_ Barbie_, the girly girl who's exploding with pink," Kai snorted.

"Oi," Tala growled, taking offence. "I couldn't help it. It was something... that couldn't possibly exist in the world! I mean, all the pinkness..."

"And Barney. I caught you watching Barney. The gay purple dinosaur singing about love," Kai smirked.

"Thats! Thats... Uh, erm, I was curious about how dinosaurs were still alive. And how it was trapped in a doll..." Tala faltered.

Kai chuckled, and decided not to torture Tala anymore with his cartoon watching. "You know what I'm watching it for," Kai mumbled.

"...You're too paranoid," Tala snorted. "They're both in separate high security prisons, how could they possibly get out?"

"Mm," Kai said against his bite of strawberry cake.

"...You really like cakes, huh, Kai?" Tala smiled, taking the new tub of ice-cream Kai bought. "Ooh, thanks, Kai." Tala eyes glittered as he plopped down beside Kai on the sofa to eat his ice-cream. Taka hopped to the table, where a warm saucer of milk was waiting for him. He lapped at it happily.

Kai shrugged, throwing the blankets he had around him over Tala as well. The night was cold. It was raining heavily outside, and the sounds of rain hitting the pavement and windows could be heard. Suddenly, a very bright light cracked the sky into two, and a loud rumbling sound was heard as the lights above them suddenly blinked and died out. Taka hissed and jumped onto the sofa, clinging onto the blankets for dear life.

"Tala, relax," Kai said soothingly.

Tala blinked, he hadn't realised that he had Kai's arm in a death grip. "Ah, uh, sorry about that." He slowly let go, until a new burst of lightning lighted up the dark apartment and and a loud booming sound made Tala flinch and curl into a ball on the sofa, hugging his knees.

Kai moved his arm around Tala's shoulders, holding Tala close, a rare act of closeness. Tala hadn't even realised he was trembling.

**Flash**

_A bright light suddenly appeared throughout the dark room, blinding his eyes. He didn't expect what happened next and he cried out in pain._

Thousands of voltages ran through his body, making his body convulse, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

The pain continued, and he let rip a bloodcurdling scream, he wanted the pain to stop, it hurt so much more than anything he ever experienced, he felt like his whole body was burning, his whole body was stabbed with knifes...

He wanted to die. He'd rather die than suffer this pain...

**End Flash**

Tala pressed into Kai, still trembling, trying to calm himself down. Kai was mummuring comforting Russian words into his ear, and Tala calmed down even though he couldn't really tell what the words meant at the moment.

"I'll go fix the lights," Kai said softly. When he got up, Tala grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

The thunder struck again, and Kai saw the fear, panic and plea in Tala's blue eyes as the hand that gripped his wrist trembled and held on even tighter.

"No, d-don't go," Tala stuttered.

"Okay, I'll stay here. I'm here, Tala," Kai whispered, holding Tala close once more.

"I hate lightning," Tala spat hatefully.

Kai chuckled, "You sound like a kid."

"I do not!" Tala huffed. What he didn't know was that Kai was trying to take his mind off the thunder.

Thunder struck again, and Tala winced, burying his head into Kai's shoulder, whimpering. Kai shushed him, speaking in low, soothing Russian again, and Tala took deep breaths.

**Flash**  
><em><br>The bright light flashed in front of his eyes._

"No... I-I'm sorry, please, no, anything but that!" Tala begged.

"Hmm," His torturer pretended to consider, and Tala felt hope rise in his heart.

"Well..." His torturer began, before his mouth twisted into a wicked, cruel smile, causing Tala's hopes to be completely shattered. "Orders are orders, and I like to hear you scream."

The pain crashed down onto him at once with the harsh light. Setting his whole body in pain instantly. Tala screamed until his throat was sore, and even then, he couldn't, didn't stop.

**  
>End flash<strong>

Tala squeezed his eyes shut, grabbbing onto Kai's shirt. Kai covered Tala's ears when another loud sound ripped from the sky. Kai sighed, rubbing soothing circles on Tala's back. "You'll be fine, Tala, the lightning's not going to hurt you. It's not going to hurt you while I'm here. I'll protect you."

Tala looked up at Kai with vulnerable and hurt eyes, asking shakily, "Kai, you won't leave me, right?"

"No, I won't. I won't ever leave you again," Kai said in a determined voice.

"Thank you..." Tala smiled, relief filling his whole body. The next sound of thunder didn't scare him anymore.

"Come on, let's go fix the lights," Kai smirked, holding out his arm. Tala chuckled, hooking his arm around Kai's their bracelets touching with a pleasant sound that made both of them smile. Tala hugged Taka to his chest with the other arm, and together they ventured in the dark to the main circuit box.

Tala looked up at Kai's strong back and smiled brightly when Kai looked back at him questioningly, feeling Tala's gaze on him.

"I'm glad to have you," Tala's eyes shone with gratitude, and he spoke very seriously. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Kai blinked, and his cheeks flushed pink. He was glad it was dark. He turned away, rather embarrassed. "Yeah, yeah, you're getting all sappy on me."

Tala merely smiled, he knew Kai understood his feelings and didn't know how to respond as he was not used to people showing affection towards him like this.

Kai used his free hand to fiddle around with the circuits, and sudenly, the light flickered on again.

"Yay!" Tala cheered childishly, laughing. "This calls for a celebration! To our ice-creams and strawberry cakes!"

"We were eating them before we accoplished anything, Tala," Kai pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Ay, shush, Kai, it doesn't matter. Right, Taka?" Tala laughed lightly.

"Meow!" Taka agreed.

"Alright, alright, fine," Kai rolled his eyes, smiling.

They went back to the comfort of the sofa and the many layers of warm blankets, and the TV flickered on again.

"Boris Balkov has just escaped from the prison. His whereabouts are currently unknown, and the police and trying as hard as they can to find out what happened," The news reporter said calmly. "Left on the wall of his cell, was these ominous words carved on the brick wall, 'I'm coming'."

Kai and Tala looked at each other. Kai had a look of dread, like he knew it was coming but didn't know it would come so soon. Tala had a look of panic, not knowing what to do.

"Tala, we... we need to run," Kai whispered, getting up.

"Run where? Kai, he'll catch us no matter where we run!" Tala said fearfully.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Kai said darkly, looking around the apartment, sorting out what to bring in his head.

"Kai, no, leave me behind," Tala said quietly, looking at his hands.

"Why?" Kai froze.

"I have the metal chip in my head, if he gathers the stuff he has and activates the tracking program, they'll find us... I'd rather one of us survive," Tala pleaded softly. "Run, Kai."

"I'm not going without you!" Kai snarled.

"Kai... The last few days we had... I really enjoyed it, thank you," Tala smiled, before his eyes darkened. "Leave, Kai."

"No!" Kai said stubbornly, grabbing Tala's hand. "You told me not to leave you just minutes ago. Don't be so indecisive! I've already made up my mind, if we have to die, we die together!"

Tala looked up into Kai's eyes, searching for something. They were both silent for a moment, until Tala found what he was looking for. In the midst of desperation, stubbornness, anger, there was care and determination. "What about Taka?" Tala found himself standing up, believing in Kai.

"Mr Dickenson," Kai said simply. "Go put on some more layers of clothing, we're running."

"Okay," Tala agreed, looking deep into Kai's eyes again before he turned to pack up, wearing his coat, scarf, and gloves.

Kai grabbed the keys, his wallet and other important stuff they needed. They both looked back at their apartment.

Before, it had been empty when they first came. Now, it was full of memories. The cute mugs they bought, their obsession with sweets, the half eaten cake and ice-cream, the cacti at the windowsill, the helium balloon hovering in the corner, the clock on their wall, their xbox game console, the different furniture they had ordered together, the kitty bed they had for Taka...

They didn't bear to leave. But they had to.

Tala scooped Taka up into his arms. He looked at Kai with watery eyes. He didn't want to go. This placed was his heaven. "Kai..." Tala said shakily.

"I know, Tala," Kai's eyes were hard-set. He wore his coat and gloves. "Come on, let's go now, hurry."

"Mm," Tala agreed painfully, tearing his eyes away from his home.

His home._ Their home._

"Come on, we'll come back, right? We'll be back next time," Kai said soothingly, coaxing Tala to step out of the house.

"Yeah," Tala said hoarsely.

They both knew the chances of that happening. It was almost impossible.

Kai locked the house door with the keys. Tala's heart fell. "Tala," Kai said in concern.

"It's hard to leave everything behind," Tala admitted. "All the good things..."

"So don't. Think of the good things during bad times, to have something to fight for," Kai said coldly, already setting his emotionless mask in place in preparation of what was to come.

"Where do we run to?" Tala asked, his breath coming out as a white cloud. The sky was very dark and misty, and the rain continued on. There were no stars nor moon in sight. A dark, cold night.

"No idea," Kai shrugged. "But every second in freedom means something, Tala."

"Even running away like cowards?" Tala snapped harshly, before lowering his eyes. "Sorry. I'm just so..." Tala took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, before looking up at the sky. "Bitter. Why us?"

"It's us or them, we're sacrificing for others," Kai smirked sadly.

Suddenly, everything they were fighting for, no longer seemed important. They felt selfish but they felt that it was unfair, that they both had to carry this burden instead of anyone else. The thoughts of giving up themselves to help others now seemed stupid and useless. They wanted to be free. They wanted to continue their days of happiness that seemed so impossible in the past, and was about to be stripped from them now.

"Kai..." Tala looked up, hesitant.

"Run," Kai insisted, shaking his head. Tala nodded reluctantly. They had no other choice now.

They first ran to the BBA office. They knew that Mr Dickenson often worked into the late hours of the night. Kai climbed up the water pipe at the side, climbing from window to window until he reached bright window into the lounge outside Mr Dickenson's office. Tala looked up worriedly and bit his lip as Kai first gently put down Taka in the room before climbing in. Taka whined pitifully, and Kai's eyes softened. He patted its head and murmured soothingly to it. After awhile, Kai climbed up and stealthily made his way down.

"Drink this," Kai ordered softly, tossing a bottle of orange juice at Tala. Tala nodded and opened the bottle as Kai took out his phone to call Mr Dickenson.

"Hello? Mr Dickenson... this is Kai," Kai said hurriedly. "I want you to do something for us. First, please open your office door. ...Yes, it's something in the lounge... Do you see the little kitten? Please take care of it for us... Sorry, we're busy at the moment, thank you and goodbye."

"Taka should be fine now, Mr Dickenson is a pretty nice guy," Kai shrugged. He caught the bottle Tala threw to him and drank from it. Tala noticed the bag Kai carried.

"What's inside?" Tala asked curiously, as they began to run as far as they could away from the prison Boris escaped from.

"You'll see later," Kai shrugged, jumping over a railing, Tala following close behind.

They ran together into the dark night.

* * *

><p>XP: Hope you liked it!<p> 


	5. To HIDE for Freedom

XP: New chapter! Sorry it took quite long...

**Thanks to ash1692, Kiray Himawari, FallenHope-Angel and Mashy-Gaara4life for reviewing!**

To answer some of your questions, no, this is not yaoi. And about Mr Dickenson, they don't like asking for help, they're too proud for that (: At least they entrusted Taka to him...

* * *

><p><em><strong>***On the run***<strong>_

They ran to the end of the town, reaching an empty convenience store, a very bright place in contrast to the darkness of the night. They entered, slightly out of breath, panting and shivering.

"Last chance to buy the things you want," Kai said steadily, looking at Tala. Tala nodded and looked around as Kai took up many food items along with water, the basic things for survival. Tala gulped when he saw the tubs of ice-cream in the freezer. He shook his head and looked away. It wasn't the time to eat ice-cream... they had to run. He closed his eyes and looked away dejectedly.

"Tala."

Tala looked up, startled. Kai held up an ice-cream cone with a concerned look and a knowing smile. "If it's this, it's okay."

"A cone?" Tala blinked, then he hesitated. "But I don't like the biscuit."

"I'll eat the cone for you," Kai offered, putting the items on the counter.

"Oh my, are you buys running away from home?" The friendly old woman asked worriedly as she scanned the items.

Kai nodded curtly.

"Oh dear, was your house that horrible for you to run out here to survive in the cold empty streets?" The old woman asked sympathetically.

Tala looked offended and hurt at that, and opened his mouth to snap at the old woman, but his mouth was covered by Kai.

"Quite the opposite, really," Kai disagreed simply, dragging Tala out.

"We came out to protect our wonderful home," Kai ended, closing the door softly. Tala opened his mouth but closed it when he saw Kai's expression. So lost and full of longing...

Wordlessly, Tala tightened Kai's scarf, messing about with Kai's hair and clothes, making sure Kai looked his best and was warm. Kai let him, looking at Tala with silent contemplation as Tala cupped his gloved hands around Kai's pale cheeks to keep him warm. Kai closed his eyes, breathing deeply, enjoying the warmth as Tala stroked his cheeks.

Tala knew Kai was heaving a weak moment. He smiled softly, reaching over to hold Kai's gloved hand in his own, tugging lightly. Kai blinked, and followed Tala quietly in their run. Tala let his hand go after awhile, opting to eat his ice-cream instead. He was struggling, trying to eat it while running, and Kai noticeably slowed down his pace for Tala.

"Kai..." Tala whispered. "You don't need to slow down for me... We need to run..."

"Shut up," Kai huffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets pointedly. "We're both doomed to die anyway, might as well enjoy the moment. Tala widened his eyes. Kai... Kai had already accepted the inevitable, that they would be caught. Tala thought Kai was naive, that Kai was still thinking that they had a chance if they ran. But no, Kai suggested to run, because every second longer he had with Tala, in freedom, meant something.

Tala shook his head lightly, saying instead, "Woo, ice-cream in the cold." Tala laughed lightly, causing a small smile to grace Kai's face. Their breaths came out in small, short white puffs as they walked briskly.

"Weirdo," Kai teased lightly. He blinked when Tala shoved the rest of the ice-cream to him, the part that was in the cone.

"Hmph," Tala stuck out his tongue childishly, pretending to ignore Kai, crossing his arms. Kai smirked, biting into the ice-cream . Tala visibly winced.

"What?" Kai mumbled, licking his lips. He reached over to wipe the ice-cream stain away from the corner of Tala's mouth. "Such a kid," Kai mused.

"Oi, am not!" Tala pouted, sticking out his tongue again.

"...One day, I'm gonna pull that tongue out," Kai said somewhat seriously.

"Hey! How am I gonna lick ice-cream then?" Tala gasped. This caused both of them to share a small laugh.

"With the threat of having no tongue, you only think about ice-cream..." Kai shook his head in exasperation, finishing the ice-cream.

"Hmph, better than the freak who bites into ice-cream," Tala made a face.

"What's wrong with that?" Kai pretended to be angry, growling and lightly pushing Tala in the shoulder. Tala only laughed.

"Ice-cream is like my soul, you're like, biting into me," Tala looked up at the dark sky.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you biting," Kai said playfully, nipping at Tala's cold ear tip. Tala yelped and jumped away, before snarling jokingly. They started a mini fake fight, made of harmless pushing and light punching which only caused laughter. In the end, they tumbled onto the snow, rolling about and giggling like crazy.

Suddenly, as though remembering their situation, the two turned solemn.

"_It wouldn't be the same without you_," they said in unison, voicing their thoughts sincerely. They looked at each other in shock and then chuckled. Kai stood up first, holding out a hand. Tala grabbed it and pulled himself up. They moved a little closer and ran together, almost touching.

"Kai?"

"...Yeah?"

"If only we could stay like this forever..."

"...Yeah."

"Talk, you silent dude, talk! We don't have much time-"

"Talk. There."

"... Fine. If that's the way you're gonna be," Tala sulked, running further away from Kai. After a silent moment, Kai gently moved closer to poke him in the arm. It was his way of an apology. Kai did not express himself well, after all. Tala's eyes softened. Kai poked him again, this time in the cheek. Tala looked over at Kai. Apologetic red eyes gleamed at him, sincere.

"Alright, geez, I forgive you, you silent bastard. I'll talk."

"Duh, you've always been the one never shutting up," Kai smirked.

"I wonder how Taka is..." Tala sighed.

"He's in good hands. He'll be alright," Kai assured.

"I miss the Blitzkrieg boys... They're probably in Russia now, playing xbox and stuff, causing havoc..." Tala looked over to see Kai's dark expression. "Ah! No, Kai! I don't mean that! Stop thinking that!"

"What am I thinking?" Kai blinked and snapped out of his stupor, amused.

"I don't regret coming with you. You're special to me, Kai," Tala tried to put his point across.

Unexpectedly, Kai laughed. "No, I'm just thinking how much I want to kill Voltaire and Boris, cause they made you unable to stay with the Blitzkrieg boys and stuff."

"...Kai..." Tala said shakily. "Why are you so nice?"

"Me? Nice?" Kai asked incredulously. "Are you hearing yourself?"

Tala giggled. "Alright, maybe not nice," Tala sighed, thinking. "You're... selfless."

"...You have no idea how many people called me a selfish asshole," Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, they've not had the priviledge to see this side of you," Tala said rather proudly. "I have you all to myself!" Tala beamed happily.

"Oi," Kai grunted, but did not reject what Tala said. A hint of a smile played at his lips.

They had no idea how long they ran. But Kai suggested to rest after he saw that Tala had some trouble keeping up. After all, Kai had always been jogging every morning when he was with the Bladebreakers. Tala had always been sleeping in every morning when he was with the Blitzkrieg boys. Kai did not tease Tala about his stamina. It was much better than the Bladebreakers, at least.

They didn't bother making a camp, or somehow finding shelter of some sort. They just sat down on the snow, with Tala leaning against the tree, and Kai started a fire with Dranzer, burning up a huge tree. A pretty, red flame spread up along the length of the tree, like a gigantic campfire.

"KAI! TOO BIG! STOP!" Tala cried in alarm as the flames licked and spread onto other trees. "You idiot! WOLBORG!" The flames died, and Tala took a deep breath in relief. "Oh my god, Kai."

Kai had the decency to at least look embarrassed, hiding his eyes behind his fringe.

"...Are you blushing?" Tala grinned slyly, moving towards Kai. He poked Kai in the stomach, causing Kai to shrink away.

"S-shut up!" Kai cried out hotly.

Tala giggled. "Just gather wood, Kai. Come on." Kai quietly followed Tala, picking up dropped branches. When they had gathered enough, they went back to their original spot. Kai tossed a piece of bread at Tala, who caught it easily. They successfully started a normal fire this time, with Tala still giggling about it, until Kai elbowed him hard. They ate in silence, and shared a bottle of water.

"Go to sleep," Kai said quietly. "I'll be lookout."

"...We'll take turns right?" Tala asked suspiciously. "If I wake up and we're ready to go again, I'll slap you! You always like to take on everything yourself until you collapse..."

"Alright, chill, I'll wake you when it's your shift," Kai sighed. Tala smiled contentedly and went to sleep quickly, snoring softly with his head rested on Kai's bag of supplies. He had been very tired, Kai could tell.

"Tala..." Kai smiled softly, brushing strands of crimson hair away from Tala's face. "I'm so glad I've met you. It was worth it..." Kai smiled evilly then, tickling Tala's nose with the strands of hair. Tala's nose twitched like a rabbit. Kai chuckled, then decided to leave Tala alone. He watched the fire crackle and burn, deep in his thoughts.

After a long while, a soft whimper reached Kai's ears. Kai turned to Tala, who was curling up into a ball. "Tala..." Kai whispered as Tala started to moan, face scrunched up in pain. "Tala, it's me, Kai..."

"Kai... Kai... no! Take me instead..."

Seeing that it didn't help, Kai tried soothing gestures instead, stroking Tala's hair. But Tala seemed to switch from one nightmare to the next, and everything Kai did seemed to only make him remember something else.

"No, mother... they took her away... she... she..."

"TALA!" Kai shouted, shaking Tala hard.

"Don't hurt me! No... I'm sorry, no..."

"Tala, snap out of it, I'm begging you..." Kai was starting to be scared, watching Tala curl up into a smaller ball, trying to defend himself from the horrors and the pain. Tala started to cry. He sobbed and he wailed, and Kai held Tala close to him, mumbling soothing words in Russian. This seemed to calm Tala down. "Oh thank god, Tala..." Kai whispered, hugging Tala tightly.

This had not been the first time it happened. When they were still in the abbey, the Blitzkrieg boys, including Kai, sometimes broke down in their dreams, trapped in an eternal nightmare that no one could pull them out of until every horrific scene had been relived, or until someone anchored them back to reality. He had seen abbey kids who went insane due to it.

"Kai...? Kai, what's wrong?" Tala said softly, opening ice blue eyes. He lightly brushed his fingers against Kai's cheeks, removing the wetness. Kai had not realized that he was crying.

"N-nothing," Kai replied, looking away. "Go back to sleep..."

"Bullshit, talk to me, Kai... And it's supposed to be my shift now," Tala rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"I thought... I'd lose you to the abbey... the nightmares..." Kai mumbled.

"Oh. I don't remember anything though," Tala blinked, before smiling happily. "Thanks, Kai. You saved me."

"I thought you were a goner, you just... wouldn't respond..." Kai breathed in shakily.

"...I'm alright, Kai, I'm alright. I'm still here. I'm still here because you saved me..." Tala said soothingly, hugging Kai.

"Mm, I know," Kai laughed hollowly. "Thank god..."

"I thought you didn't believe in god," Tala said cheekily. "Go to sleep, Kai, you need it."

"Who knows if you'll fall asleep while being the lookout," Kai joked, lying down on Tala's lap, knowing Tala wouldn't push him away.

"Hey, I resent that," Tala pouted, playing with Kai's hair. Kai gave a final smirk, shutting his eyes. Suddenly, bright lights appeared, blinking. The small lights hovered around them, like magic. "Kai! Kai, look!"

Tiredly, Kai opened his eyes, and he smiled, closing them again. "They're called fireflies, Tala."

"Fireflies? Dude. Flies on fire? Is it because of our campfire?" Tala asked worriedly. "Will they die?"

"Nah, they'll live... they're not on fire, the lights comes from their butts coz they want to attract mates or something... People in the past caught them in jars as a light source..." Kai said sleepily, voice getting more and more drowsy.

"Wow," Tala said in awe. "You're so smart, Kai."

There was no reply from Kai.

Mesmerized, Tala reached out a finger. They shied away from his touch, until a brave one landed on his finger. Awed, Tala did not dare to move or make a sound. He stared at the small light. He imagined the insect staring back at him, too. That was until he sneezed, and the light flew away. Tala cursed the cold. One firefly landed on Kai's nose, and remained there.

"Oi, don't bother Kai," Tala demanded, flicking it away. "Hmph, none of you will ever shine as bright as Kai's eyes!" Why was he even comparing Kai's eyes to the fireflies? "Hey, maybe that's why Kai attracts so many fangirls, coz his light is the brightest..."

The fireflies spun in lazy patterns, providing entertainment for Tala. Tala would've fallen asleep without them. As the sun started to rise, the fireflies flew around them once, before flying away. "Thanks!" Tala called out. Kai woke up right on time, like he always did. He never needed an alarm clock.

"Wow, you actually didn't fall asleep," Kai said, amazed.

"I had little friends accompany me," Tala smiled.

"Alright, eat up, and we'll go," Kai smirked back. They ate a sandwich and drank a can of coffee each quietly, before moving on again, this time with a more leisurely pace, looking at the beautiful scenery of the snow-covered forest. Suddenly, the loud rumbles of a machine broke through the peaceful silence.

"Shit!" Kai cursed, pushing Tala and himself to the side, hiding in the bushes.

"Wha?" Tala looked up and saw many helicopters hovering about. "T-they're here..."

"We need to hide. Do you know how accurate the tracker in your head is?" Kai bit on his lower lip.

"N-no, I don't know, but based on the escapes I tried back in the abbey, I think we'll be safest in this forest, but not as much outside of it as reception is also a factor," Tala pursed his lips.

"How much longer..." Kai mused, but did not continue. Instead, he rustled about in his bag and pushed something against Tala's lips. Tala opened his mouth, and then he beamed as the sweet delight melted.

"White chocolate," Tala sighed blissfully.

Random gunshots were heard and both boys flinched.

**"TALA IVANOV! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SOMEWHERE! IT'S USELESS TO HIDE! KAI IS WITH YOU AS WELL, ISN'T HE?" **Boris's voice boomed loudly. Tala whimpered, and Kai frowned.

"How'd he know?" Tala whispered.

"Well, maybe Mr D went to look for us and found us gone, and posted missing posters," Kai rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Tala blinked.

"No, I think it was just a typical guess for Boris," Kai chuckled. "You naive idiot."

"Hey!" Tala sulked. They waited as the helicopters flew away, presumably to find a spot to land before the troops entered the forest.

"Tala," Kai got the attention of Tala first before wordlessly handing him things. Tala took the gun and the bullets silently, pocketing them. Kai also handed him a retractable blade which worked like a knife.

"We should find a place with a lot of cover, like a cave or something," Tala suggested.

"Those are the first places they'll search," Kai pointed out.

"Well, yeah, better than being like sitting ducks out here," Tala said snarkily.

Kai plopped another piece of white chocolate in Tala's mouth, which got Tala to calm down and shut up. "Fine, random cave it is," Kai caved in. They didn't have much time left to find it. Kai grabbed Tala's hand, and dashed off.

"Kai, do you know where we're going?" Tala felt his hair blow backwards due to the high speed.

"No, not at all," Kai admitted. "But trust me. Anything I do at random works out pretty well."

They ran and ran, pumping their legs hard against the snow.

"Run backwards!" Kai led them randomly in circles first before running backwards.

"W-why?" Tala questioned.

"Cover up our tracks, to confuse them!" Kai grinned.

"Woah, we've run pretty far," Tala stared at the many footprints.

"See, the cave!" Kai said victoriously.

"YAY!" Tala tackled Kai, causing them both to fall over and roll into the cave. "YOU ROCK, KAI!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kai smirked, before crawling away from Tala, moving the the entrance. Try to cover the entrance some more."

"K," Tala moved over to help. Soon, there was only a small hole to look out of.

"How long are we staying here?" Tala questioned.

"As long as possible," Kai opened his bag again. "What do you want to play?"

"...What do you have?" Tala asked suspiciously.

"...Monopoly, random card games, random board games, and if we get desperate, we can play hangman or tic-tac-toe with the snow," Kai shrugged.

"AWESOME! You always think so far ahead!" Tala laughed. He looked around their new home, a hollow ball of snow. "I feel like we're living in ice-cream."

"Yeah, be careful or you'll become a snowman," Kai snorted, throwing a blanket at Tala.

"...You_ are_ prepared..." Tala said in awe.

"Yeah, now come here so I can pwn your ass!" Kai smirked, throwing out a deck of cards.

"Bring it on!" Tala laughed.

They spent many hours playing together, knowing that they wouldn't have much longer...

* * *

><p><em>XP: Hope you liked it! ^^<em>


	6. To be TORN from freedom

XP: Hello! sorry for the late update xD Yes, you'll find some familiar scenes in here from previous chapters, I added them so you'll know the correct flow of the story and don't get lost :l Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Thanks to FallenHope-Angel and Kiray Himawari for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"I'll be leaving to capture my dearest son now," Boris said with glee. "Do you have any advice, my dear?"<p>

"..." The boy leaning against the wall thought for a moment, before saying in a resigned, quiet voice, "Bring the hounds to track their smell."

"What? How?" Boris mumbled, confused.

"They'll leave things behind in their haste, everyone does," The boy looked away. "To find Tala, you'll need to watch Kai. Kai tends to go in the direct opposite direction of where Tala goes to keep Tala safe. Kai will bring Tala to watch something nice to cheer him up, like the sunrise, so let the hounds out at that point when they're in the highest tree and watch Kai's movement."

"You know them so well," Boris praised, smirking.

"I know everybody's mind well," the boy corrected.

"Well, I'm be going out now, you'll be rewarded if I manage to capture Tala," Boris laughed evilly as he left, leaving the boy to stare at his feet.

* * *

><p>"This is like an igloo," Tala said dryly, amused. Indeed, they were hiding in a cave, covered in snow, no doubt looking like a huge white lump outside as the snow had also covered the entrance. It would attract attention from the soldiers of Boris who were getting down from holicopters somewhere, heading over as they knew Tala was here due to the chip in his head. They didn't know the range of Tala's tracking chip, but they were going to take a gamble.<p>

"Yeah, it's cold," Kai said half-heartedly, thoughts somewhere else. Tala moved closer to Kai, sitting shoulder to shoulder, smiling. "Better now?"

Kai smiled back. He could not explain the bad feeling he had. "I'll... I"ll go gather some wood for the fire," Kai offered. He stood up, and then paused. "Tala, stuff some food and water under your clothes, alright?"

"Why?" Tala blinked.

"Just... Just do it," Kai said quietly, moving over to the entrance and pushing some snow aside, mking a hole big enough for him to crawl through.

"Alright," Tala agreed, obediently reaching towards the bag Kai was carrying the whole day. He started to do what Kai said, as Kai covered the hole back up, whispering, "I'll be back soon."

Kai walked out, careful to walk in random circles, backwards, to cover their trail. Once a safe distance away, he broke out into a run. He could no longer hear helicopter sounds. That was a good and bad thing, it meant they were not directly above them, but it could mean they've landed and were searching for them... He should hurry.

Kai ran around, gathering pieces of wood. Suddenly, he froze. With his sensitive hearing, he could hear the sounds of boots squishing into the snow. Panicked, Kai ran.

"There he is!" A guard cried out. "Master Balcov was right! Kai was with Tala!"

"Shit!" Kai cursed. He ran in zigzags, in between trees, protecting himself from the stray shots the guards were firing. Were they trying to kill him? A shot grazed his arm, making Kai wince and falter, dropping the branches of wood, before he ran even faster, leading the guards away from Tala's hiding place, the 'igloo'.

"Ha! I got him in the arm!"

"Dammit, he runs fast!"

Kai, who was agile, and had been running every morning as self-training, definitely could outrun the guards, who were heavily equipped and weighed down.

"I knew all that running wasn't for nothing," Kai muttered, stealthily climbing up a tree. He said on one of the higher branches, hidden from view by all of the snow covered branches below. He examined the wound on his upper arm and let out a curse. It wasn't very deep, but it was bleeding. He tore of a part of his scarf and tied it around his arm.

"Where's the brat?" One of the guard hollered, enraged. He took out his walkie-talkie, and relayed some messages to his fellow guards.

_"Captain, we found a suspicious looking lump of snow,"_The voice on the other end crackled.

Captain...? This guard was the captain? Kai looked down. Indeed, he had a badge. Then, Kai's heart nearly stopped when his brain registered what the other guard said. Tala... Was Tala safe? The captain had a triumph smirk as he ran over to his fellow guards.

Jumping from tree to tree, mindful of his injury, Kai reached the place close to their hideout, the cave. He watched as the guards broke down the entrance, and he begged, prayed for Tala to not be in there.

"Hey! There's a bag!" One of the guards cried out, walking over cautiously. They prodded the bag with their guns, before opening it.

"Food supplies... It must be theirs," The captain cackled. "Station two guards over here! They might come back!"

Kai let out a breath of relief. Where was Tala, then? As he shifted on the branch, snow fell down, and he heard some rustling below. Alarmed, Kai looked down... to see familiar red hair and blue eyes. Kai stifled a laugh. Tala was hiding amongst branches, brushing snow off his head, glaring at Kai. Kai motioned for Tala to join him, and Tala did, checking to make sure the guards weren't looking before getting up.

"I was wondering where you went," Kai said quietly, chuckling.

"Hmph, so was I, those idiots were so loud that I knew they were coming," Tala huffed. "Dammit! I liked that igloo!"

"It's not an igloo, it's a cave covered with snow," Kai rolled his eyes.

"I don't care! They're always stealing our home from us, again and again!" Tala cried out, upset. A finger was put in front of his lips as Kai looked at him warningly.

"So where do we go now?" Tala quietened down, dejected. "They'll find us soon at this rate..."

"Come on," Kai held out his hand. Tala grabbed it, and they began jumping from tree to tree like ninjas. "Look."

They stopped on a high branch, and Tala looked around. Surrounding them were snow-covered trees, and they were on the tallest tree. And in the distance, the sun was rising. It was beautiful, the orange tinged sky. Tala gasped.

"It's not so bad, right?" Kai grinned.

Tala nodded. They sat down on the branch, and Kai sighed. "Damn, they took my bag..."

"Was there anything important inside?" Tala asked worriedly.

"Hmm. Food, water, games, blankets, clothing, my cell phone, some cash, Dranzer-"

"DRANZER?" Tala looked horrified.

"...Just kidding," Kai smirked. Tala smacked him in the arm, causing Kai to wince. Tala blinked, and rolled up Kai's coat sleeve. He paused when he saw the bloodied scarf.

"Kai!" Tala frowned. "You didn't tell me!"

"They caught me by surprise, is all," Kai said placatingly. "I'll be alright."

Tala continued to look worried, but didn't press any further. They both jolted upright when they heard the barking of dogs.

"Shit... They even brought the hounds..." Tala cursed.

"They must've let the dogs smell our stuff and let them lead to us," Kai said in disbelief. "Since when was Boris so smart?"

"It's only Boris who escaped, not voltaire, right?" Tala asked in puzzlement. "Since when did Boris have a brain?"

"Anyway, we gotta split up and run, it'll increase our chances of survival and confuse them. Let's meet up... over there, later," Kai pointed to an oddly shaped tree.

"K," Tala nodded, and they both ran off to different directions.

Tala leapt from tree to tree, and the dogs seemed to stop barking, confused. In the end, they decided to chase after Kai instead, as the bag had more of Kai's scent after Kai carrying it for so long.

Kai cursed lightly under his breath and he tried to outrun the dogs. It was hopeless, he knew, to try to shake them off. He was beginning to get tired. If he fell down, no doubt the dogs would rush over to bite him. Kai jumped, and staggered, when he realised hundreds of guards were now running underneath, surrounding him. He had no way to escape. He paused in the tree he was in. He would be caught, no doubt. The guards and dogs were just waiitng for him to make a mistake, to fall. Jumping was much slower than running, Kai couldn't leave them behind. The guards were contemplating whether to shoot him down.

Then, how was Tala faring?

He heard Tala's surprised cry, and rushed over, still using the trees as his route. Tala had fallen, Kai realized, a sick feeling rising in him. He sped up, reaching over to where Tala was, watching over from his perch in the tree. Hey, he could've outrun the guards afterall... Kai smirked. Hm, maybe he was just underestimating himself. Kai's smirk dropped when he saw what happened. Tala had fallen...

_Into Boris Balcov's hands._

Kai saw the broken branches on the floor, broken from Tala's fall. He saw Tala struggling weakly in Boris Balcov's hands, and the tranquilizer gun Boris had tucked in his belt. Boris had shot Tala... Boris knew which way Kai would run from the guards, and knew Tala would run in the opposite direction. Damn, really, since when was he so smart? Kai had wanted to sacrifice himself to get Tala some time...

"Tala..." Kai whispered. How should he do this? Attack Boris? And risk hurting Tala? Or getting both of them caught, and cancel their chances of survival? He had promised not to leave Tala, and he didn't want to leave, no, he'd rather he be the one caught while Tala roamed free...

"Well, well, isn't it the traitor," Boris mocked. "Going to tuck tail and run again? It's what you do best, after all, running away."

"Kai... Kai, Run away!" Tala cried out desperately, struggling against his captor as he tried to save himself. Kai was their only hope. Their only hope to freedom...

Kai took a step back, and hesitated. He seemed unsure of what to do, eyes flitting about as he tried to sort out his thoughts and conflicting feelings, to seek out a way to save them both. He stood a safe distance away, but he wouldn't remain safe if he continued to stand there. His confused ruby eyes stared into Tala's panicked, defeated blue ones.

"GO!" Tala hissed urgently.

Kai turned to run away, casting one fearful, reluctant look behind his shoulder, before tearing his gaze away, running ahead. He swore to come back to save Tala. Tala's sacrifice would not be in vain. Tala watched with a heavy heart as Kai got further and further away until he could no longer see Kai.

A dark, evil chuckle could be heard behind Tala. "So selfless..."

Tala flinched when a rough, calloused hand stroked his cheek.

A haunting, familiar voice spoke. "_Hello...my son..."_

Tala squeezed his eyes shut in despair.

"LET ME GO!" Tala roared, struggling against the evil man. His wrists were gripped behind his back rather painfully, and he had no means of self-defense. It was hopeless, Tala knew, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Urgh! Stop struggling!" With a low growl, the man pushed Tala harshly, and Tala fell to the ground hard, hitting his head. Pain erupted throughout his body as he felt a warm and wet sticky substance drip down from his head. The sharp pain made him squeeze his eyes shut, willing it to go away. He tried to seat up, dragging himself backwards from the man causing him harm.

"You're not getting away."

Tala felt large, rough hands pushing hard against his throat, and he gasped. Weakly, he raised his hands and tried to pry the fingers off from his throat, but he man was much stronger, and had a tight vice-like grip. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and he could feel his whole body protesting from the lack of oxygen. Slowly, his vision darkened until he blacked out.

When Tala's eyes fluttered open, all he saw was darkness. He blinked, and shifted. He was blindfolded. Slightly panicked, Tala struggled, finding that his mouth was gagged and his wrists were bound together by handcuffs. His ears were covered by something which felt like headphones to block out all sounds, leaving Tala in complete darkness and silence to feel vulnerable.

Tala tugged at his restraints in an feeble attempt to free himself. So course it didn't work. The cool metal of the handcuffs touched his bracelet with a light metal sounds, and Tala calmed down.

_Kai..._

He was in some kind of moving vehicle as the soft material he was lying on was thrumming with soft vibrations. He was probably lying down in the backseat. Where was he, exactly? Where was he being taken to? Tala steadied his breathing. Why was he trapped like this, sightless and soundless?

The vehicle came to a sudden screeching stop, almost flinging Tala off from the seat. Alarmed, Tala's breathing picked up pace, as his heart pounded hard in his chest. He felt the car door opening, letting cool air in. Tala tensed. A calloused hand reached over to stroke Tala's cheek, and Tala shivered violently, shrinking away. This seemed to make his captor angry as he grabbed Tala's hair roughly, causing Tala to wince as he was pulled forcefully out of the car, stumbling onto his feet.

His hair was let go, and Tala felt relief rushing through him. He liked his hair.

Instead, his collar was grabbed, choking Tala. He was dragged forcefully away in some vague direction, and Tala had no choice but to try his best and stumble to catch up.

Their footsteps echoed, and Tala started to get scared, though he didn't show it, walking calmly now. They seemed to be at a very secluded and cold place... He was pushed violently to his left, and he fell onto his side. His headphones and blindfold and gag were removed, and he was met with the sight of a sneering, evil Boris Balkov. Tala took a quick look around him, a cell.

A cell...

The abbey...?

Tala squeezed his eyes shut and Boris let out a barking, harsh laugh. "What's wrong, Tala? You're back home!"

"This isn't where the old abbey was," Tala said quietly, ignoring Boris's previous words.

"Of course not, you think I'm stupid enough to recreate my base back there?" Boris smirked.

"You only have me?" Tala asked, masking his hope with an emotionless mask. He was asking about the Blitzkrieg boys indirectly. "How pathetic."

Boris would have said something if he had the rest. He'd gloat. If he didn't he'd probably get angry and give Tala a beating for his insolence in words.

Unexpectedly, Boris leant down to Tala's eye level, and Tala involuntarily moved back. Boris's mouth twisted into a frown. "Well, I don't need them. Having you is enough. They're just a bonus."

"Why am I so darn special then?" Tala said sarcastically.

"You make the prettiest faces..." Boris cooed, moving closer. Tala scooted back until his back hit the wall. He turned his head away when

Boris's face came in front of his. Boris chuckled lowly, the laugh echoing in Tala's ear. Tala shivered and tugged against the restraints around his wrist again.

Boris's hand reached out to touch Tala's cheek, but Tala glared at him and bit his hand hard.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Boris growled, holding his bleeding hand. Tala smirked proudly, lips curling up to show his bloodied fangs. He knew he'd pay for it.

Tala looked apathetically around him. Whips... knifes... electric shockers... He closed his eyes and his shoulders tensed up. He waited.

Boris hissed and pulled Tala roughly by his arm to the center of the room.

A rough whip struck Tala's back and he flinched.

Boris had never punished him directly before, in the past he always asked other guards to punish Tala instead. However, the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys have all been punished by Boris before. It was due to this that Tala was the only one who dared to stand up to Boris as much as he did.

Tala always thought it was because Boris felt guilty because...

_He was his son._

Tala bit his lip to stop a cry of pain as the whip continued to rain down on his back.

_He thought Boris had a weak spot towards him._

After a long while, Tala's back was aching and sore, the cuts from the whip stung and would probably leave scars like the rest of the faint lines on his body, though the clothing that covered his back helped a little, but was now torn and tattered.

Tala stared up at Boris with hazy, pain-filled eyes. "What do you want from me...?" Tala asked hoarsely.

"I want to see you in pain," Boris smirked.

Tala closed his eyes in despair. Would Kai come and save him...? Kai would definitely try. Would Kai succeed or fall into the same fate as him...?

"Don't close your eyes now," Boris whispered, "I want to look at your eyes, I love how they betray your emotions when you look deep enough."

"No, my eyes are not for you to look at," Tala said defiantly. He kept his eyes purposefully closed.

"...Not for me? Then who?" Boris snarled. "YOU ARE MINE, TALA! MINE!"

Boris brought down a small device onto Tala's back. The electricity made Tala's body convulse until it couldn't take it anymore. Tala blacked out in pain on the cold steel floor.

"Oh, my son..." Boris sighed, leaning down to caress Tala's cheek. Tala's eyebrow furrowed even in his unconscious state, murmuring and fidgeting to get away.

"You're mine," Boris hissed possessively.

"Kai..." Tala mumbled in his sleep.

Boris roared in rage, kicking Tala hard against the wall.

Boris left angrily, and after awhile, Tala's eyes fluttered open. His whole body hurt. He was barely aware of the person moving next to him, helping him sit up. Tala blinked, getting used to his surroundings.

"Y-you!" Tala stared at the orange hair. "Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn smiled. "That's right, I'm glad you remember me."

Tala pushed Brooklyn away angrily, with eyes filled with hatred. He had not forgotten how Brooklyn hurt Kai last time in their beybattles. "Why the hell are you here?" Tala scowled, refusing Brooklyn's help. "How long have you been here?"

Brooklyn merely looked down, eyes downcast at Tala's violent reaction, but contunued to smile softly. "Boris brought me here. I've not heard your conversation, if that's what you mean. I've been here for a few weeks now."

"Why did he bring you here? Why you?" Tala asked forcefully, glaring at Brooklyn, not letting his guard down. "Does he have a red head fetish or something?"

"I have orange hair," Brooklyn pointed out innocently.

"Fuck that! Why did he bring you here?" Tala snarled, not masking his contempt at being stuck in the same cell as Brooklyn.

"I don't know," Brooklyn lied.

"You liar!" Tala attacked Brooklyn, lunging at him, pushing Brooklyn to the ground. Brooklyn winced, and Tala realised the many injuries Brooklyn had on his body. Bruises, new and old, small cuts that healed, some that were freshly made. He stared at Brooklyn's wrists, at the sleeves that slid down. Tala shuddered when he saw the harsh marks of self-mutilation, criss-crossing each other, which looked even worse than the bruises and cuts littered across his body.

"He hurt you," Tala said plainly, getting off Brooklyn. "And you hurt yourself."

Brooklyn shrugged, sitting up and hugging his knees.

"He brought you here, to release his frustrations, you, his perfect beyblader, who had never been abused before, because the Blitzkrieg boys weren't here as his punching bag," Tala analysed quietly, eyes growing wide with horror. "Why would he resort to abusing an...outsider, and not an abbey member? Does... does anyone know you're here?"

Brooklyn shook his head, looking lost. "Unlike you, I don't have a person like Kai, or a team like the Blitzkrieg boys. I'm perfect as a victim, I don't fight back, and no one searches for me, he knows."

"What about your coach, Tyson's brother, that Hiro guy? Your team, Garland, he seemed quite close to you, surely... someone surely realised you're over here..." Tala tried, tried to find desperately for someone who cared in Brooklyn's life.

"Nah, Hiro doesn't care," Brooklyn smiled, a broken smile. "He was just spying for BBA, he has no feelings of attachment to me, and my team disliked me for my attitude of not practising."

Tala lightly traced the scars on Brooklyn's wrist. "Weeks of abuse here, alone..." He had never been alone. He had Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys when he was in the abbey. He forgot about his hatred towards Brooklyn, about how he treated others who were not his team coldly. He pulled Brooklyn into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

Brooklyn tensed up and froze. Warmth flooded his senses, and he relaxed. For so long, no one had cared, for a long long time, he was cold and empty, just a shell of a person. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he awkwardly put his arms around Tala's warm body as Tala hugged him so tightly that he felt like he was a caterpillar wrapped safely in a cocoon. He started to sob, the things that happened in the abbey, the things Boris did to him, catching up to him. Everyday, he had taken to abuse with a smile, with a mask. Now, he felt waves of relief coursing through him, knowing he was not alone.

They stayed like that for a long time, not speakly, until Tala pulled away. Tala knew Brooklyn wasn't a bad person. He had injured Kai due to his bitbeast's influence. Tala had not blamed Kai for burning the abbey and escaping with black dranzer last time, didn't blame him for succumbing into the temptations of the bitbeast and leaving him, so why should he blame Brooklyn?

Brooklyn's stomach growled loudly, and he awkwardly looked away, wiping his eyes. "I'm... a little hungry," Brooklyn admitted. He felt safe around Tala, and yet still worried about whether Tala scorned or hated him for hurting Kai, for being weak to hurt himself.

Tala snorted. "A litte? You sound like you've not eaten in days." Brooklyn looked down sadly, thinking Tala was insulting him. "Oh!" Tala's eyes brightened, and he rustled about in his coat, bringing out sandwiches. He thanked Kai in his head for telling him to store food on his body. "Here. Eat these." Tala pushed the small pile of food over to Brooklyn, the last of his supply.

Brooklyn hungrily grabbed the sandwiches, while Tala watched silently. Brooklyn ate like he really hadn't eaten in days. When Brooklyn finished, he paused. "Wait... What about you?" Brooklyn asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, I ate this morning," Tala smiled lightly.

"You..." Brooklyn stared at Tala, making Tala fidget. "You look nice when you smile," Brooklyn beamed.

Tala blushed lightly, fiddling with his pant leg before sliding out a bottle of apple juice. Brooklyn's eyes brightened when he saw it, and his eyes twinkled when Tala offered it to him.

"You're like a human vending machine!" Brooklyn said in amazement. "Where did you hide all those? I couldn't even tell!"

Tala laughed lightly, opening a can of coffee.

"Your laugh is nice too," Brooklyn said, looking like he was in deep thought.

"What?" Tala asked, flustered. No one had ever told him that before.

"I'm just wondering why you don't smile or laugh more often outside, you would've gotten a lot of fans," Brooklyn said brightly.

"..." Tala quietly gathered the wrappers and other rubbish, throwing it out the window so Boris wouldn't see. "Well, let's see if you're able to smile when you finally step outside."

"I doubt so, well, maybe a small one, but it's be forced," Brooklyn said. "But, that's before you came. I think I can now, since you're here." To prove this, Brooklyn smiled at Tala.

"Maybe," Tala conceded. "But would you be able to smile at giggly fangirls screaming your name, or maybe, Tyson, while he boasts about himself, ever again? While they live their innocent lives, never knowing your hardship and pain, laughing at any small thing?"

Brooklyn thought deeply, and he shivered when he realised the truth. "No... I wouldn't be able to. I would hate them when they've not done anything wrong, hate them for being so pure, think of them as idiots when they laugh at silly things, hate the fact that I can't ever live innocently like that, and-" Brooklyn paused abruptly. "Oh my god. That's how you guys felt all this time, maybe even worse."

Tala gave a bitter smile.

"I... I didn't know. I just stood at the side, listening to the other bladers bitch about how cold and arrogant you guys were, without thinking why you guys were like that," Brooklyn admitted guiltily.

"It's fine," Tala said softly, tilting his head as he stared past the metal bars of the window, looking at the snow outside. "You didn't know, after all. It's better not knowing. They would give us pitying looks, and we hate that. Useless pity because we're different will not help us."

"How long?" Brooklyn asked.

Tala looked back. "It's been decided since I was born." He sat down next to Brooklyn.

"Huh?" Brooklyn tilted his head to the side.

"I'm his son. Boris," Tala spat hatefully.

*****Flashback*****

"Kai, I don't think we should do this," A young Tala said worriedly, dressed in the standard grey uniform of abbey students.

"It's fine if we're not caught. You want to now who your parents are, right?" Kai said in determination, taking a pin from his pants pocket and unlocking the door to Boris's office. They snuck around to the large bookshelf which held the abbey kid's records.

Tala found Kai's one in the top shelf. "Kai, your's is labelled top priority."

"So honoured," Kai said with dripping sarcasm. "Oh, hey, your file's just beside mine."

It was too high, so Tala climbed onto Kai's shoulders, standing on top of Kai. "Hurry," Kai whispered as Tala fingered the two documents. Tala took them, and jumped down. The sat on the floor and opened each other's files, in case there were bad news.

"Kai... it says voltaire's your grandfather," Tala mumbled.

"Hm, yeah, I know," Kai flipped through Tala's files. "Damn."

"Yeah?" Tala stopped in his flipping as well. "Shit."

They both knew there were bad news.

They said it at the same time.

"Your mom's dead."

Then, the next news,

"Your dad ran away and left you behind."

"Your dad is BORIS!"

Tala looked like someone shot him in his heart. Then he knew, he knew why Boris never ever punished him personally, why he had only heard tales of Boris's punishment when his team.

He must've paled like a ghost and shut out the whole world, because later, when he heard Kai, Kai was shouting his name frantically, dragging him along, both running.

"W-What happened?" Tala questioned.

"Boris went back to the office. I left the files on the floor. I don't think he knows it's us, since I quickly grabbed you and hid in a corner then ran after he left. Are you okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Kai spoke quickly.

"I-I... Boris, I..." Tala stuttered, unable to believe it. Will Kai hate him, knowing the one who caused them so much pain was Tala's father?

Kai apparently didn't care about that, because he squeezed Tala's hand and said, "Your dad is Boris, my grandfather is Voltaire... wow, sucks to be us."

Tala breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah..."

But Boris knew it was them. Tala and Kai could both tell. However, they received no punishment. They weren't sure what gave them away, Tala's haunted look, Kai's look of disbelief, or the two files with their names on it.

*****End flashback*****

"I knew," Brooklyn looked up at the barren ceiling which only had one dimly lit lightbulb.

"I see," Tala nodded. "Well, I've been here since I as born."

"You've not seen the world until... until the world championships?" Brooklyn asked, puzzled and stunned.

"Yeah," Tala admitted.

"But, the world is beautiful!" Brooklyn waved his arms around.

"Tell me about it, then," Tala encouraged, smiling. Anything to take their mind off the abbey.

So Brooklyn started telling Tala everything. About animals, about insects, about his life, about school, about the things he saw, and the places he went, until it was night time, and they fell asleep, Tala's head on Brooklyn's shouler, and Brooklyn's head on Tala's head.

* * *

><p>XP: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER :D THANKS FOR READING~!<p> 


	7. To BRUSH with Freedom

XP:Yes, the front part is a recap... Thank you for reading ^^

**Thanks to Kiray Himawari, Maashy-Gaara4life, ash1692 and FallenHope-Angel for reviewing~!**

* * *

><p>Kai ran. He ran until his chest hurt and his legs groaned in protest. But he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. Hot tears spilled down his cold cheeks as his breath came out in white puffs. For the first time in years, he cried, and he hated it. Weakness. He gritted his teeth and ran even harder, faster.<p>

He couldn't get the image of Tala pleading for him to escape out of his mind.

"Goddamit!" Kai cried out brokenly. "Tala... Why..."

He felt so cold. He didn't know how long or far he had ran. He felt so guilty. He felt so hurt.

He felt bottomless despair. For once in his life he didn't know what to do or where to go.

Tala's voice replayed in his head over and over again. It haunted him. He knew he had to go back to save Tala. If he didn't... if he didn't...

_He'll forever lose a part of himself._

It scared him to think, to play out the limitless possibilities of what they might do to Tala. He wanted so much to take Tala's place, yet he was afraid to.

But he knew he would do _anything_to get Tala back.

His legs buckled beneath him and he fell onto the snow, exhausted, not able to move anymore. He was at his limit. He clenched his fists and struggled, trembling, to get up. He couldn't. He fell weakly back onto the snow.

He felt so worthless right now. So powerless. He couldn't do a single thing. New tears filled his eyes as his grieved over how weak he was.

No, he couldn't. Tala was waiting for him. He thought back to the times they shared together, they times the could smile freely at one another. He thought of Tala's bright blue eyes as they glowed with happiness, showing pearly white teeth as he smiled widely at Kai.

With determination burning in his eyes, trembling, he forced himself up painfully.

He had to go on.

He could only hope Boris would go easy on Tala...

He ran, until he collapsed, eyes fluttering close as he heard the rumbles of a vehicle. Was this it? The end? Was he going to be caught as well?

"Oh dear," He heard someone say, an old man. He sounded kind. He felt himself lifted up, placed gently onto the seat of the truck. Then, he lost consciousness.

When he awoke, he immediately sat up, wincing when the wound at his shoulder hurt. He looked round, he was in some sort of room, on the bed.

"Ah, you're awake, you've been out like a light for a whole day," The old man smiled, handing Kai a bowl of porridge. "Eat up."

"Why are you helping me?" Kai hissed, suspicious.

The old man thought for a while. "Perhaps it was because I was lonely, maybe it was that I couldn't leave a boy lying alone on the snow." Kai looked deeply into the old man's grey eyes, then hesitantly took the bowl.

"Thank you," Kai said softly. "Where is this?"

"It's my little house in this forest of snow, people hardly come over here. It's pretty sad looking now, but it's a real beauty when it's summer," The old man smiled, "Well, my name is Nero. You?"

"Kai," Kai asked shortly looking out of the window. He ate quickly. "How do you get back to the city from here?"

"Kai, you aren't going to run back there, are you? I'll drive you. I need to renew my supply of food anyway," the old man's corners of eyes wrinkled up as he smiled wider.

"...Thank you, Nero-san," Kai nodded.

"You're lucky I found you, Kai. There've been many kids who've died in the harsh winter when they're running away from the abbey."

Kai froze. "You... who are you...?"

Nero sighed. "I used to work at the abbey in Russia. I quit when I couldn't take it any longer. Of course, it wasn't easy to run away from them, but Mr Dickenson helped me. We're old friends. I doubt you've seen me before though, I trained the kids before you. Come on, I'll drive you."

Kai slid out of the bed, following Nero. It was a silent ride, until they reached. "Thank you, Nero-san," Kai bowed, outside the car. He broke into a run again. He hadn't wanted to ask the BBA for help, he knew they were mostly useless against Biovolt, Voltaire was too sly to leave evidences against him. But he had no choice. What could he do alone? Kill himself? Boris had too many men on his side, though the guards had no brain, they had guns.

He went back to their house for awhile, taking a new bag to refill supplies. He paused. Everything was just as it was, even the half eaten cake and melted ice-cream, except that the helium balloon had deflated. Kai went over to water the cactuses, before leaving, whispering that he'll be back with Tala soon.

He didn't take the front door, instead taking the route he had left Taka last time. He climbed the pipe, slid open the window, and jumped in. He looked around the lounge, before entering Mr Dickenson's office.

"Kai!" Mr Dickenson cried out, overjoyed and alarmed. "What are you doing here?" Taka immediately jumped into Kai's arms, purring and nuzzling Kai's cheek. "He's a cutie, that one... where's Tala?"

"Tala's been caught," Kai blurted out.

"W-What? What happened?" Mr Dickenson was shocked.

"We were careless. Boris was smarter than we thought. I got grazed by a bullet. Tala got hit by a tranquilizer gun. I have no idea where he is now," Kai averted his eyes in shame.

"He's not the only one... Brooklyn has been reported missing as well. His team is pretty worried," Mr Dickenson sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "They all suspect Boris."

"Tala..." Kai bit his lip. "You may not believe this, but I can probably find out where he is, or some clue by walking by instincts."

"M'boy, I believe you, you're not one to lie," Mr Dickenson smiled. "I'll go call the Bladebreakers and-"

"Don't. Don't bring them into this, they're not related," Kai's eyes narrowed. What hep would those brats be, but a burden, when they didn't know how to properly protect even themselves?

"Well... how about Brooklyn's team?" Mr Dickenson offered.

"Not mingming," Kai said quickly. He didn't want her to whine about how her feet hurt after a few hours.

"Alright, I'll tell Garland, Mystel and Crusher... Mingming has a concert soon anymore, she's busy," Mr Dickenson dabbed at his forehead with a hankerchief and called the team. "Yes... Hello, Garland. Would you like to go on a search for Brooklyn- no, we've not found any leads yet, but Kai says he might know- no, Kai didn't kidnap him and want something in return-Garland, Kai's not that kind of person... calm down and listen to me-"

Kai strode over and took the phone. "Garland. It's Kai."

_"..."_

"I'm not doing this to help you. I'm not a good person. But yes, I do want something in return."

_"Anything for Brooklyn's safety... What do you want?"_

"I'm glad you understand. Just come with me to search. No strings attached. You can leave once Brooklyn is found. You can fight, right? What about Mystel and Crusher?" Kai asked quickly.

_"Sounds too good a deal... Mystel is good at martial arts like me, and Crusher is pretty strong... What's in it for you?" _

"... ...Tala. Hurry up and come over, I want to start as soon as possible," Kai said authoratively.

_"He got caught as well? You guys must be closer than I thought, for you to ask for help..."_

"Shut up and hurry up," Kai hung up. He sat down in the sofa at the side of the room, petting Taka. Taka mewled, licking Kai's fingers.

Garland, Mystel and Crusher soon came, and Kai stood up, giving Taka's chin a final scratch.

"Woah, cute cat, Mr dickenson," Mystel said, walking over to pet it. It purred on the sofa.

"It's not mine," Mr Dickenson said nervously. "It's Kai's."

Everyone stared at him. Kai went to the table where everyone gathered and took out three guns, setting them on the table. "Know how to use them?"

Garland, Mystel and Crusher nodded.

"Shoot them before they shoot you and you'll be fine, try and shoot me and I'll shoot you between the eyes before you can blink," Kai said casually. "Let's go."

Kai led the other three teens out, walking towards the forest he had came out of.

"So, erm, Kai, you know where Brooklyn is?" Crusher asked hesitantly.

"No," Kai replied. That had the other three puzzled, but they decided not to ask.

"So, what's that bracelet on your right hand? It's nice," Mysteal asked, curious. Kai didn't seem to be the type to like jewellry.

"...Tala insisted on it, he has the same one," Kai said quietly, leading them. "Are you guys prepared to walk non-stop for a few hours?

They nodded, and they walked until night time. The three from BEGA engaging in small talk which Kai didn't join in the whole time. "Kai, you seem to know this area pretty well." Garland marvelled.

"I ran here with Tala just the day before," Kai revealed, closing his eyes, leaning against the tree trunk. "To escape from BIOVOLT."

There was a solemn silence. "I'll take first shift, you guys go to sleep first," Kai offered. They nodded, opening their sleeping bags, while Kai tipped his head back and watched the moon with sad ruby eyes.

_Tala... wait for me..._

* * *

><p><strong>***Tala and Brooklyn***<strong>

The alarm rang throughout the whole building of Biovolt. Tala woke up immediately, used to this routine from years ago. He yawned, shaking Brooklyn who was beside him. "Brooklyn, wake up, morning practice..."

Brooklyn groaned, falling down onto Tala's lap, continuing to sleep. Tala sighed. Bryan also couldn't wake up last time in the abbey...

"Oh, what's this?" Boris grinned from outside their cell. "You've become good friends, huh?"

_"Boris," _Tala spat. Brooklyn suddenly jolted awake, shuddering. Boris tossed the familiar grey abbey uniform into the cell and leaving a loaf of bread and glass of water. "Change and come out for practice," He unlocked the cell and walked away.

Tala changed quickly, not caring if Brooklyn saw his scars. Brooklyn copied Tala, changing. "Here, eat," Tala pushed the food and water to Brooklyn.

"No... what about you? Stop being so considerate towards me..." Brooklyn looked at Tala with wide eyes. Tala sighed breaing the bread into two. He took the smaller portion, eyes telling Brooklyn not to argue. Brooklyn nodded and ate. Tala drank a mouthful of water before handing Brooklyn the glass, refusing to take the glass of water again when Brooklyn offered.

"I'm used to it, don't worry," Tala smirked. "Come on, practice time... Have you been punished for not completing the training?"

"Everyday..." Brooklyn admitted. "I can fire perfect shots, but I'm not used to practicing until nighttime non-stop... I've not ever practiced in my life, you see... Then don't give me food as part of the punishment, and I do even worse the next day because I'm weak from hunger and tired from being unable to sleep on an empty stomach. To tell the truth, it's the first time I slept through the whole night yesterday..."

"Oh..." Tala mumbled. "Well, you'll be alright..."

Brooklyn smiled faintly and nodded. "What about you, Tala?"

"I said I'm used to it, I can fire non-stop for 24 hours," Tala snorted, grabbing his beyblade, before holding Brooklyn's wrist gently, pulling him along. "Are you familiar with this place?"

"No.. I often get lost and end up late and punished..." Brooklyn shook his head.

"...You must get a lot of trouble from the other abbey kids then," Tala deduced.

"Hey! How did you know?" Brooklyn gave a small smile. "They call me weak... even though I can easily beat them in a beybattle..."

"Experience," Tala let go of Brooklyn's wrist when they neared, and Brooklyn missed Tala's warm, kind touch almost instantly. The whispers started.

"Look, it's Tala...!"

"Tala Ivanov...?"

"Why's he back here?"

"SHUT UP!" Boris shouted. "Begin your training!"

All the kids started to take their individual beydish, firing again and again, saying the phrase, "Emotions are for the weak, kill for victory!"

Brooklyn snuck a glance a Tala. Tala had fallen into the routine beside him with bored lifeless eyes, pulling and pulling the ripcord. He looked like a robot. Suddenly, his eyes regained light when he realised Brooklyn was looking at him, and he managed a small smile. Brooklyn smiled as well, and continued.

They've been doing this for hours. No wonder the Blitzkrieg boys seemed as blank as they were, anyone who went through this training every day of their lives were masters of tuning things out and looking blank like they couldn't care less. Slowly, by the hour, younger bladers were let off to rest, leaving the older bladers.

Brooklyn yawned, and Tala smirked.

Brooklyn could hardly stand on his feet anymore, his arms felt like lead... though his time was improving by the day, he was a genius after all. He fired a shot slightly off.

"BROOKLYN! Punishment!"

As the guards started to move towards Brooklyn, the other bladers snickered, some had triumph grins, while some sulked. Looks like they've been betting on how long he could continue...

Tala shoved Brooklyn behind him, blocking him from the guards who were raising their whips. Brooklyn did not deserve the humiliation of being punished in front of the other bladers. Heck, Brooklyn didn't deserve to get hit. The whispers started to get louder. He couldn't bear witnessing what he'd imagined it would be like...

Brooklyn, crouching down, whimpering, crying, telling them he'd work harder, for them to let him off. Brooklyn, who was not used to pain and punishment... withstanding the laughs and mockings of the other boys...

"Wow, he has Ivanov protecting him!"

"Did he whore himself out to Tala as well?" Another said slyly.

"SHUT UP, unless you want to be punished as well!" Boris growled, moving down from his position in front of the room, walking down towards Tala. "What is the meaning of this, Tala?"

"I'll take his punishment in his place," Tala said boldly.

Boris smirked, and Brooklyn shook his head frantically, grabbing onto the back of Tala's shirt. Tala used one hand to gently uncurl Brooklyn's fingers which were clenched tight in the fabric of his shirt, sending a reassuring look.

"Alright, guards," Boris snapped his fingers, walking away out of the room. "You know what to do. Bring Brooklyn back to his cell and give him dinner."

The guards smirked evilly, raising their sharp whips. Tala didn't bother defending himself like almost any other abbey kid would have done, crouching down and covering his head, no. He stood up straight, tall, and proud as the hits went down on his body, blue eyes closed to prevent people from seeing his pain. They hit him harder and harder, wanting to see an reaction.

"Tala, no! Tala, stop! Tala, he'll-" Brooklyn begged, being dragged away back to his cell. "Tala!"

"Don't worry, Brooklyn," Tala called back, turning back to give a wicked grin.

One stuck Tala in the cheek, but he didn't seem fazed, he just turned his head to the side to spit out blood. The other teens watched in awe, admiration, some even jealous. One guard lashed out, kicking him. Tala sighed and dodged the kick, jumping higher than most people could. He easily blocked the other blows that came, speaking confidently, "Were you guys allowed to use your fists as well?"

They snarled, but stoped nonetheless, each giving a final, angry whip. Tala stood, smirking, opening his eyes which burned brightly, standing there in his torn clothes, exuding an aura of confidence. When the guards held out handcuffs, he merely put out his wrists for them, instead of screaming and trying to escape, struggling.

He was brought to Boris's office. He haughtily sat in Boris's chair for visitors, looking up with a challenge clear in his eyes.

"I like you like this, Tala... your rebellious spirit..." Boris smirked, walking around the room. "How you'd always burn brighter and fight harder when you have something to protect, unlike all the rest..."

"I'm captain for a reason," Tala said nonchalantly as the guards left the room, crossing long, lean legs.

"Perhaps," Boris agreed. "I've always wanted to break you... but you refused to be broken no matter what... unless maybe I kill one of your teammates in front of your eyes?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Tala snarled, standing up, glaring at Boris with murder in his eyes.

"Yes, it wouldn't be fun to break you like that," Boris mock-pouted, looking disgusting. "I would much rather... break you in another way... like Brooklyn..."

"What are you talking about?" Tala's eyes narrowed.

"What do you think?" Boris chuckled.

"No games, Boris," Tala growled. "Hit me and get it over with."

"Oh, I'm not gonna do that, however pretty you look with more red... I have a different idea in mind this time, one I've tried out with Brooklyn..." Boris smirked.

Tala was shocked when Boris pinned him to the table, holding his wrists up, kissing him. "What the fuck are you doing?" Tala screamed, horribly disgusted as he kicked away Boris, who grunted in pain when one of Tala's kicks connected with his knees. Tala breathed quickly on the table, backing away from Boris. "You sick fucker!"

Boris caught Tala's leg, tying it up together with the other. Tala's eyes showed desperation as Boris moved closer. Was this what Boris had always done with Brooklyn? Was this why Brooklyn had those horrible self-mutilation marks on his wrist? He could imagine, Brooklyn screaming for help in this small office, while the other outside merely laughed, not one ally in this place... all alone...

Oh god...

"Still worrying about others at this point, that's just like you," Boris laughed darkly, hands grabbing at Tala's shirt, ripping it. He leaned down, and Tala stuggled and squirmed, trying to get away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! I'm your son! You monster!" Tala growled as his lips were caught once again. He bit down hard. Boris withdrew, wiping his bloody lips. He smiled at the fierce anger in Tala's eyes, moaning. "Oh, you look so much like your Mother..." Tala's eyes widened at that, as Boris groaned, biting Tala's neck. Tala flinched.

"You sick bastard... you're inhumane!" Tala screamed.

"Scream all you like, my pretty, devilish son..." Boris cackled... planting kisses, moving lower, hands caressing Tala's body.

A sob escaped Tala's lips before he could stop it. He would never have imagined this situation, never knew this could happen... Shudders ripped through his body as he felt utterly disgusted. Boris licked away his tears, and Tala headbutted him, causing Boris to move backwards, growling and clutching his head in pain. "Always such a fighter... Tala," Boris sighed. Tala's blinked rapidly at dizziness.

"STOP FIGHTING ME!" Boris roared suddenly, slamming Tala's head onto the deak. Tala saw stars for a moment, the room was spinning. "Ah, so beautiful... my wife in red..." Boris cooed, seeing his wife in Tala. The phone rang, and Boris growled, ignoring it. The answering machine came on.

**"The police are going to search this building. They're coming up to talk to you." **

Boris swore in anger, letting Tala go, unlocking his handcuffs and untying his legs. "Guards! ...Well, Tala, it's ben fun, but I'm afraid we must continue this another time... That stupid Nero must've told Mr Dickenson..."

Tala shivered as the guards led him down the hall, down back into the cells. The other kids didn't dare to laugh at him, seeing his pure rage on his face, radiating off him in waves. Tala was thrown harshly back into his cell, before the cell was locked.

"Brooklyn!" Tala snarled, pushing away Brooklyn's hand which held the shard of glass, wrenching it away, ignoring the fact that the glass would cut his hand if he did that.

"T-Tala, I'm so sorry... I... I tried to warn you... I... Oh god... he dirtied you, didn't he? He..." Brooklyn sobbed brokenly, hugging his knees, his pants now bloodstained. His eyes shined with guilty tears.

"It's not your fault!" Tala screamed in rage. "Fuck it! I hate that motherfucker!"

Brooklyn shrunk back, scared.

Tala's eyes softened. "Brooklyn, I'm sorry..." Tala reached out a hand, but stopped when he realised that hand was bloody. He used the other hand to brush away Brooklyn's tears. "It's not your fault, Brooklyn... He didn't do anything to me..."

"B-but..." Brooklyn stared at the hickey on Tala's neck.

"Nah, that's all he did," Tala gave a shaky smile, putting up a brave front for Brooklyn. "So, stop cutting yourself, alright? Where did you even get that piece of glass anyway?"

"The old window... until they changed me to a cell with bars for the window... Oh god, Tala..." Brooklyn sniffed, "Why did you take my punishment for me?"

"God knows you didn't deserve it," Tala snorted.

"You didn't either."

Tala gave a bitter smile. "Nah, some of us are just unlucky. But it's alright, Kai knows I'm caught, he'll come looking for me in no time... Brooklyn, listen to me."

Brooklyn listened quietly.

"I want you to stop cutting yourself, alright?" Tala whispered, getting wrapping Brooklyn's wrist with cloth ripped from his scarf. "Promise me that."

"I-I can't... the pain... I... I can't continue to live if I don't-"

"Brooklyn," Tala gave a gentle smile. Brooklyn stopped. Tala looked warmly at Brooklyn. "You aren't alone now. I'm here to help you. You can talk to me. When you feel like cutting, come and find me, and I'll take some of that pain away. Alright?"

Brooklyn nodded brokenly, staring at the cloth around his wrists which were turning red from the blood. "I... I promise."

"Good, because that's all I need right now," Tala smiled. Brooklyn quietly helped Tala to bandage his hand and his bleeding head. "And I mean stop cutting everywhere, even your inner thighs."

Brooklyn froze. "How did you-"

"People who were raped cut the inside of their thighs," Tala said softly. "I knew someone who did that. Okay, Brooklyn?"

"I... I hate this place. I want to get out..." Brooklyn cried. "I want to go home... I-I want to lie down on the grass and play with the little animals and..."

"Brooklyn..." Tala sighed, hugging Brooklyn gently. Brooklyn hugged him back tightly, as though Tala was a lifeline. Tala's eyes hardened with a resolve instantly when he felt Brooklyn's body shaking. "Brooklyn, you trust me, right?"

Brooklyn nodded.

"Alright, we are getting you out of here, back to your home," Tala pushed Brookyln away gently, going over to his coat which was abandoned in the corner, sliding out a gun and a knife. Brooklyn gasped. "I'm going to kill if that's what it takes to get you out."

"T-Tala..."

"Trust me," Tala smiled, slipping his coat on. He wrapped what remained of his scarf around Brooklyn's throat. "Come on, let's go while Boris is still distracted by the police. They should've been ordered here by Mr Dickenson."

"You're coming along, right?" Brooklyn asked in a small voice.

Tala hesitated, before smiling. "Sure."

Tala expertly slid out between the bars of his cell, before unlocking the cell by fiddling with a long wire into the keyhole. He easily held Brooklyn's hand in his left hand, causing Brooklyn to stare at the metal bracelet around Tala's wrist curiously. "Oh! That's from Kai," Tala explained, seeing Brooklyn look at it. "Or actually, I forced him to buy it." Tala chuckled, causing Brooklyn to smile as well.

They ran quietly, Brooklyn's footsteps louder than Tala's, as Tala expertly maneouvered them around dark corners and traps, making Brooklyn feel like a little child, exciting at going to his first haunted house. They quickly reached the entrance, where there was only one guard. Tala quickly pulled the trigger.

A perfect shot in the head, the guy didn't even have time to scream, only gurgling in his blood. Brooklyn stared. It was morbidly gory. Tala pulled him away, whispering, "Don't look." A quick look told him the police cars were just leaving. "Brooklyn, do you want to go with the police?"

"Are you?" Brooklyn asked quietly.

"...No..."

"Then I'm not," Brooklyn said sutbbornly.

"Brooklyn, you'll be safe with them. They'll bring you home-"

"What about you?" Brooklyn cut in, eyes shining with hurt. Tala cursed and pulled him away as he heard the guards shouting. "I'm going to be caught no matter what, I have a locating chip in my head." They started to run.

Guilty flashed in Brooklyn's eyes. "Tala... I... I have something to say."

"What is it?" Tala gripped Brooklyn's hand tighter, sensing the other's insecurity.

"I... I told Boris the possible ways to find you and capture you..." Brooklyn closed his eyes, tears escaping. He prepared for himself to be hit, to be blamed by Tala, to be thrown away.

"... ... I knew he couldn't be that smart!" Tala sighed.

"Eh?" Brooklyn blinked.

"Well, it's not your fault. We would've been caught sooner or later-"

"No. I was selfish. I told him so he wouldn't punish me for one day..." Brooklyn mumbled.

"It's still not your fault. Blame Boris for everything, alright? Desperate people do desperate things," Tala soothed.

"No... not you, you'd rather endure things yourself than sell out other people..." Brooklyn's voice wavered.

"Brooklyn... we hardly knew each other then, you had no reason to help me. I understand. The people I protect are those close to me. If I don't live to protect anyone, if I'm all alone... I would've put a bullet in my head already," Tala chuckled lightly. "People I can protect are the reason I continue on. You... you were on the brink of insanity, being treated like that by Boris, all alone. You had no choice."

"...Thank you for understanding, Tala..." Brooklyn smiled through his tears. He didn't even watch where they were going through his blurry eyes, he just followed where Tala pulled him to, watching Tala's back.

He saw Tala's eyes brighten at the sight of a cave, and they went in, huddling together for warmth. "You're my friend, Brooklyn. You understand?" Tala breathed. Brooklyn nodded. He watched as Tala took off the bracelet, putting it around Brooklyn's wrist instead. "So, keep this safe for me, alright?" Tala smiled. Brooklyn looked at Tala in confusion.

"Brooklyn, even though we only spent a few days together, I'm glad I met you," Tala gave Brooklyn a warm hug, taking off his coat and putting it around Brooklyn. "Stay happy for me, alright?"

"Tala?" Brooklyn asked, frightened. It sounded like he was saying goodbye.

"Kai will take care of you when he sees you haing my stuff," Tala grinned, ruffling Brooklyn's hair. "So... this is goodbye..."

"Ta-!" Brooklyn was cut off when Tala struck the back of Brooklyn's head in a swift move. Tala sighed when Brooklyn slumped in his arms. He set Brooklyn on the ground, smiling. "White suits you much better than red after all..." He left the cave, blocking the entrance with snow. "Kai'll find you, I'm sure..." He heard shouting, and ran away, deliberately making more noise, making the guards follow him and leave Brooklyn's hiding spot instead.

Soon, Tala found himself surrounded, with a beet-red Boris who was angry. "You! You let Brooklyn escape!"

"He doesn't deserve how you treat him." Tala retorted, looking around. There was nowhere to run. He took out his gun swiftly and shot...

Boris was pushed to the side by one of the guards, the guard getting shot instead, staining the snow red. Tala cursed as his gun was shot out of his hands. "CATCH HIM!" Boris growled. Tala tried his best, fighting the armed guards, but he knew it was hopeless. He let himself be caught in the end. "Since the BBA knows where we are now, we'll have to relocate... luckily the police were too dumb to find the hidden doors to the basement... We're going back to Russia, Tala."

Tala froze.

"Yes... to where your precious Blitzkrieg boys are," Boris sneered.

"Not them..."

"I'll have to punish you thoroughly later..." Boris added, smirking.

"You... you don't know where they are, do you?" Tala asked frightfully.

"Well, no, but I'll find them quickly enough, they'll not exactly low-key people..." Boris grinned.

"Please... not them..."

"That depends on how well you serve me," Boris laughed, and Tala hung his head in defeat.

_Hurry up and come... Kai..._

* * *

><p>XP: Hope you liked it! Please tell me your comments about it to help me improve!<p> 


	8. To LOSE sight of Freedom

XP: Hello! This story is surprisingly easy for me to write. I guess I can somewhat relate to it. Hope you like reading it. I'm sorry for anyone whose name is Alina... you'll know why later.

**Thanks to GabZ, FallenHope-Angel, ash1692, Kiray Himawari and Maashy-gaara4life for revewing! Really appreciate it (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>***KAI***<strong>_

"Eat and we'll start walking again," Kai said in a soft authorative voice.

"Kai, you didn't sleep all night... are you alright?" Mystel asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Kai said curtly, standing up, anxious to start again. He had a nagging feeling in his heart... The others followed. still eating. They were simply walking at a fast pace and not running, and thus took a longer time to get there. Kai knew normal people could no run the whole night like him... He froze when he saw the blood-stained ground.

"Oh my god... whose blood..." Crusher mumbled.

"Damn!" Kai growled, running full speed ahead towards the snow cave. He dug with his fingers into the snow, only then realising he had forgotten to wear gloves. The others quickly went over to help without asking what was going on.

"BROOKLYN!" Garland cried out, horrified.

Brooklyn lay there on the ground, arms wrapped with blood stained cloth. Around his left wrist was a bracelet which caught the light, reflecting it. He was wearing a long coat, and a short scarf around his neck, plus grey garments underneath which were blood stained. Kai immediately understood.

_Tala had left a message..._

_Tala was asking him to help Brooklyn..._

Kai growled. He did not like Brooklyn. Hell, he did not like people in general. Kai sniffed, moving closer to Brooklyn, shaking him. "Hey, treat him gently!" Crusher cried out in alarm. Kai ignored him, continuing his actions. Brooklyn's eyes fluttered open, and settled on Kai's face.

"K-Kai...? Where's... where's Tala?" Brooklyn seemed horribly disorientated.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" Kai snarled, too worried about Tala to care. Brooklyn flinched, snivelling and curling into a ball, protecting his head with his arms.

Kai sighed, moving away a little, giving Brooklyn some space. Judging by his reactions, he had a go at the abbey. "Brooklyn... where's Tala?" Kai asked in a softer tone.

"He.. he said strange things, told me you would come soon... said goodbye... he went back out... he... oh god, not Tala... Tala... Boris is going to..." Brooklyn whimpered.

"That does... sound like Tala..." Kai said defeat. So Tala was back in Boris's dirty hands?

"Boris will touch him... he'll stain Tala... no, no, not Tala... Tala's pure... Tala..." Brooklyn shuddered. "I'm dirty... I'm dirty..." Brooklyn hugged his arms to his chest, staring at the bloodstained make-shift bandages. "Tala..."

"I... I think we should bring him to the hospital," Mystel said. "Come on, Brooklyn, you'll be alright," Mystel smiled softly, reaching out.

"NO!" Brooklyn growled, hitting Mystel's hand away violently. "You don't understand anything! Nothing's okay! Nothing... n-nothing..." Brooklyn sobbed. Mystel appeared hurt, and backed off.

His team watched helplessly. "Brooklyn... what's wrong?" Garland asked quietly, crouching doen near Brooklyn. Brooklyn fliched and tried to get as far away as he could.

"Brooklyn... you used to always have a smile on your face..." Crusher added, shocked and worried.

"His mental state is in shambles," Kai said flatly, a lack of tact. Everyone else besides Brooklyn glared at him slightly, worried how Brooklyn might react to that. However, Brooklyn just nodded, shivering.

"Come on, Brooklyn, we need to get moving," Kai said commandingly, forcefully making Brooklyn stand up, much to his teammates horror. However, Brooklyn followed, grabbing onto Kai's arm.

"Kai... Tala, save Tala..." Brooklyn pleaded, eyes downcast, clinging onto Kai.

Kai's eyes hardened. He let Brooklyn stay close to him, however. He flipped open his vibrating phone, picking up.

_"Kai... This is Mr Dickenson... We went to the hideout of Boris, and we found nothing, no kids..." _Mr Dickenson's voice came.

"What?" Kai hissed. "You went without me? Wait..." Kai stopped. "You... you sent me out here to walk with the other team BEGA so you could 'protect' me from Boris? Is that it? You thought you could just take a car over, raid the building and find all the evidences you need? YOU FAT IDIOT!" Kai growled. "You don't understand any shit!" Kai's trembled in rage, and Brooklyn whimpered. "Boris is a cunning man. He hides things underground-"

"_Kai, calm down... You're just a kid... I just want to save you from the tortures Boris could possibly put you through. We didn't find anything leading to the underground-"_

"YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Kai shrieked. "BECAUSE OF YOUR 'PROTECTION', TALA IS GOING TO SUFFER THE TORTURES BORIS COULD POSSIBLY PUT ME THROUGH!" Kai breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, composing himself. "I know him best. I know the abbey's hideouts best. You went there and wasted our only chance! Why didn't you fucking tell me? I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST THE BBA! FUCK!" Kai hit the trunk of the tree so hard, his hand bled and the tree tilted to one side.

"You BBA, naive idiots that you are, continue to preach about how you guys want the best for us, and want to help us, but only make things WORSE!" Kai huffed. Brooklyn stayed silent. He agreed to what Kai said.

"Kai, relax, Mr Dickenson's just trying to help..." Garland tried to make Kai calm down.

"Yeah, I would have done what he did as well," Crusher shrugged. Kai turned on them with the most murderous glare anyone had ever seen, eyes burning like hellfire in anger.

_"You're important to us, Kai! We just... didn't want to possibly lose another blader..." _Mr Dickenson said desperately. _"I'm very sorry about Tala... Nero's going over with his truck now, why don't you come to the building to check it out?"_

"Oh, of course I will," Kai spat. "But then it would be too late. They would have relocated already because you alerted them with your merry band of police officers!"

"Kai, calm down."

Kai turned towards Brooklyn, and his anger instantly dissipated. What he saw in Brooklyn, right now, was Tala. Brooklyn held Kai's gaze seriously, face not really blank, but it had no emotions on it, besides determination. Brooklyn's green eyes shimmered, as he spoke. "You can't think properly when you're like there. Think. Where would they bring Tala to?"

"...The Blitzkrieg boys... Russia..." Kai turned away from Brooklyn in embarrassment. He had shown too much emotions, had freaked out.

"Kai... I want you to hold this," Brooklyn smiled softly, slipping off the bracelet, placing it in Kai's cold hands. Kai looked at him in confusion. "It's not mine... please help me return it to Tala when you find him."

"... I promise," Kai said, eyes shinging brightly like a pair of rubies, fist clenching around the bracelet. "I swear."

Nero's truck soon came over, and they got on. Brooklyn refused to sit anywhere near his team, though he had apologised very sincerely for that, but refused to tell them why. Brooklyn sat very close to Kai though, as close as he could get without touching Kai. However, Kai surprised him by slinging an arm around Brooklyn's shoulder, pulling him close.

Hell, if Kai didn't hate Tala for being cybertised, why should he hate Brooklyn just because Brooklyn became influenced by his bitbeast and defeated him? Besides, he himself had experiences with dark bitbeasts, he understood what it was like.

Brooklyn smiled, and sighed, revelling in the warmth Kai provided. "Kai, you're so warm, maybe even warmer than Tala... Tala's kinda softer though..."

"Hn," Kai grunted, not really replying, just signifying that he'd heard.

They reached the building, which like Kai had said, was now deserted. Kai glared at Mr Dickenson who was getting off the truck. Kai strode over to the back door of the abbey, staring at the dead guard whose brains were visible. "...Tala shot him," Kai concluded. Brooklyn nodded in confirmation. "This was the gun and bullets I gave him," Kai nodded, moving inwards.

"W-what? Tala shot someone?" Mystel stuttered.

"Oh no! He's just a kid... to kill someone at that age, he must be traumatized..." Mr Dickeson dabbed at his forehead with a hankerchief.

"Au contaire, we shot so many people we've lost count, I bet he didn't even blink," Kai said coldly.

"He shot him for me," Brooklyn said guiltily.

Kai glanced at him briefly. "Desperate people do desperate things."

***Flashback***

"It's not your fault, Brookyln... Desperate people do desperate things," Tala soothed, smiling sadly.

***End flashback***

"You two are really alike afterall," Brooklyn smiled. Kai looked at him in confusion before moving into the abbey, turning accurately at dark corners in the maze like place, touching parts of the wall, stepping at certain blocks on the ground. Soon, they found themselves walking down stairs to the basement which the police had failed to find. Kai gave a sharp glare at Mr Dickenson instead, taking guilty pleasure in seeing the regret and inferiority the other man was showing the more his methods were proven wrong, his safe methods which had made things even more dangerous. Kai looked over to see Brooklyn conflicted about the same thing Kai was experiencing...

Seeing someone else in emotional pain and enjoying it.

The very same reason all the Blitzkrieg boys antagonized others with their own methods. Throwing insults, being cold and snarky, and Bryan, who even attacked the beyblader. To see their weak pain at something so small, and mocking them for how weak they were.

"I was in this cell... just awhile ago," Brooklyn admitted.

Kai stared at the blood stained floor and the piece of abandoned glass, and looked at Brooklyn's wrists. Brooklyn hid them behind his back, ashamed.

"You're different after all," Kai said softly, so only Brooklyn could hear. Brooklyn perked up to listen. "You... even under all that intense pain alone, chose to hurt yourself instead of lashing out at other people and each other like we've done..." Brooklyn shook his head sheepishly, not agreeing but also not disagreeing with Kai.

They toured around the place, Kai telling them to be careful with a soft authorative voice at the more dangerous parts which had hidden traps.

They went outside later, after Kai described a particularly gory punishment in a punishment room and Mystel puked. They rode on the truck in silence again, moving towards the city. Brooklyn laid his head down on Kai's shoulder, sleeping. They first went to the hospital, where Kai picked him up easily, bringing him to be examined.

His teammates, including Mingming, waited as the doctor checked on Brooklyn, with Mr Dickenson. Kai leaned against the wall with closed eyes. He knew the results already, he could tell from Brooklyn's reactions... The doctor soon came out with a grimace. "You guys are his friends, right? And greetings, Mr Dickenson."

"How's the poor boy?" Mr Dickenson said in concern.

"How's Brooklyn?" His team chorused.

"Well... His body was covered with bruises and cuts, sign of manhandling and torture... He was traumatized by us doctors and touches and had to be tranquilized-"

At this point, Kai's eyes flew open and were an angry red. He hated doctors and hated their needles, due to the scientists in the abbey, no doubt Brooklyn was freaking scared just now. The doctor flinched, looking away and continuing. "Well... he also had many... uh, love bites..."

"He was raped," Kai deadpanned. "It is not what I would refer to with 'lovebites'."

Loud gasps were heard at Kai's lack of tact again.

"... Yes, he was forcefully raped several times. It should be the reason why he's afraid of people and touching... We've found strange chemicals in his body, inserted from needle holes-"

"Yes, he was experimented illegally on by Biovolt," Kai cut in.

"Why do you know so much?" The doctor said, puzzled.

"I'm a mind reader," Kai said sarcastically.

"Maybe that's why he's afraid of doctors and needles... It doesn't harm his body, but we'll have to observe him for a few more days to be sure-"

"And tranquilize him everyday so he wont freak out at the sight of one of you white coats entering the room?" Kai said bitterly.

"...We'll let him rehabillitate at home then. He should soon get better from his traumas by being with close friends. Do tell us if there's any changes in him. I'll prescribe sleeping pills for him and painkillers... and anti-depressants, since he's cutting his wrists... quite deeply, too..." The doctor said hesitantly.

Suddenly, they heard loud screaming from inside the room. Kai immediately rushed in, to see Brooklyn freaking out in the corner, moving away from a panicking doctor. "He's not supposed to wake up so soon! The tranquilizer-"

"Take that needle away and get out of the room!" Kai commanded, moving to kneel down in front of Brooklyn, blocking the doctor from Brooklyn's view. "Brooklyn? It's Kai."

Brooklyn's unfocused eyes brightened and shined with tears as he hugged Kai suddenly. "Kai... make them go away, Kai... I don't like them, they hurt me..."

"Brooklyn?" Mingming's girly voice sounded in the room as she moved closer. "Are you alright, Brooky?" Her eyes glistened with tears after what she heard her friend had gone through. "Don't worry, Brooky, I'll help you recover from this, all of us will!"

"Go away!" Brooklyn shouted hatefully at Mingming. "You can't help me! You don't understand what I've gone through! I'll never recover! I-"

"Brooklyn, quiet," Kai ordered quietly. Brooklyn closed his mouth with a click. "Listen to me. I'll get you out of here, alright? These doctors are too incompetent to understand. Why don't you come with me to Russia?"

"Russia? A foreign place? Are you kidding me? Didn't you hear the doctor? Brooklyn needs to be around friends," Garland argued. Crusher and Mystel stood behind Garland, nodding, as though where Brooklyn was to go could be chosen by votes.

"Let him choose," Kai said coldly. "Brooklyn, Russia is a dangerous place. You might be captured again. But I'll try my best to protect you, or leave you with the Blitzkrieg boys. They'll help you if they know what you've been through."

"Brooklyn?" Crusher called, hesitant.

Brooklyn looked away from his teammates' eyes. "I'll... I'll go with Kai."

"WHAT?"

"BROOKLYN!"

"NO!"

"IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

Mixed cries of surprise and horror could be heard clearly from his teammates, who genuinely worried for their abused friend but could not comprehend his feelings.

"Guys... thank you for caring, but... I need some time to be away..." Brooklyn said carefully.

"BROOKY! Don't you trust us?" Ming Ming wailed, distressed. "You'd rather go with Kai Hiwatari?"

"Stop, Ming Ming," Garland held out a hand, silencing the disagreements of his teammates. "We must respect Brooklyn's choice. Kai would not hurt him."

"... Alright," Mystel conceded, while Ming Ming pouted and Crusher continued to look worried. "But Brooklyn, promise me one thing..."

Brooklyn raised his head to look at his teammates' sincere eyes.

"Be safe."

"I will," Brooklyn nodded, smiling, a faint ghost of his famous carefree smile. Kai beckoned to Brooklyn, who followed Kai quietly out of the room. Everyone waited as Kai expertly signed Brooklyn out by filling out forms with an alarming speed like he has done it many times before. Brooklyn waved to his friends, and left with Kai towards the airport. Kai took out his phone and pressed the number on his speed dial.

**_"SHUT UP BRYAN! I'M ON THE PHONE!"_** Spencer hollered in Russian.

**_"PIPSQUEAK! YOU DIE!"_** Bryan growled in the background, probably chasing Ian for one of his latest pranks.

**_"STOP CHASING ME!"_** Ian shouted desperately, probably running away as fast as his short legs could carry him.

**_"Hello?"_** Spencer finally answered.

"It's Kai."

**"KAI?"** The background was suddenly silent as the phone on the other side was changed to loudspeaker so everyone could hear.

**"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO TALA?"** Bryan growled, still protective of his captain even though he had left them.

"Nyet. I did nothing," Kai said smoothly in english for Brooklyn's benefit. "...Boris."

It was quiet once more.

**_"Ohhh, dear lord, I knew this would happen, I knew it..."_** Spencer moaned.

**_"Tala's captured?"_** Ian asked incredulously.

**_"YOU! You betrayed him?"_** Bryan said accusingly.

"No. We tried to run. It's a long story. Boris should be headed to Russia right now. I need your help to save him. I have his latest victim with me, Brooklyn."

**_"Brooklyn? The guy who's always day-dreaming with a smile and defeated you?" _**Bryan snorted. **_"Isn't he Boris's poster child?"_**

"Abused, Raped, Starved, Self-mutilation, Depression, Trauma," Kai listed off.

Once again, the deafening silence. Brooklyn bit his lip. Kai soothed him with an understanding look.

**_"So you saved him? You, Kai Hiwatari?"_** Ian questioned, confused.

"...Tala did..."

There was no more questions. The Blitzkrieg boys were loyal to their captain. "**_Bring him here then,"_** Spencer said softly.

"I was already on my way," Kai said softly, pulling Brooklyn along to the airport terminal.

* * *

><p><strong>***Tala***<strong>

Tala sat quietly in his new jail cell in Russia. The stone floor was numbingly could, and he was not very well dressed, so he hugged his knees to his chest to keep warm, staring at the wall. He missed Brooklyn already. He missed the Blitzkrieg boys even more. And most of all, he missed Kai.

_Stay safe, guys... _

Tala clasped his hands together and held it to his chest, hoping for them to stay safe. _Will Kai come? Did Kai find Brooklyn already? _Tala idly drew patterns with his fingers on the dusty wall. He was bored out of his mind. But he'd rather be bored out of his mind than be occupied with... Boris, though.

He had just been transported here on a private plane and tossed into the cell. This cell contained a few other boys his age as well, who were talking amongst themselves, sitting close together to keep warm. Tala sat solidarily in the corner, alone, thinking.

Soon, one of the boys stood up slyly, slinking over to Tala, obviously going to pick a fight. Warily, Tala tensed up, standing up as well, waiting. This boy was obviously jealous of the attention Tala got from Boris even though Tala didn't want it, and he wanted to prove his superiority to the other boys in his group. Well, they were stupid if they thought Tala could be bullied into submission.

**"What do you want?"** Tala asked sharply in Russian, looking at the boy warningly, his fighting spirit burning bright in his eyes.

**"Oh, not much, really... Your coat, maybe," **The boy smirked, looking at the coat that was wrapped around Tala's body, though it was obviously not what he was really after.

**"Spit it out. What do you want?"** Tala repeated in a strained voice.

**"Nah, I was just wondering... where's that little orange haired bitch of yours Boris threw away?"** The boy said lightly, in a mocking tone, smirking.

Tala trembled in rage, and in a second, the boy was on the ground before he could register what was really happening. Tala punched down in a flurry of hard blows down on his face and chest, face scrunched up in anger as he concentrated on the boy's screams, aiming for the places where it hurt the most. Blood splattered everywhere, and the other boys cried out in alarm, going over to help, trying to pull Tala off.

It was one against five, not counting the one spasming on the floor, which Tala was done with, after rearranging his face. Tala snarled, leaping from a fighting pose to deal fast and hard kicks and jabs into their stomachs as they tried to get close. "Bitch!" One of them screamed, grabbing Tala's shirt, managing to land a hit on Tala's face. Tala spat out blood, and turned his head, his face dark with murderous anger, blue eyes burning with promised pain.

...

Boris found Tala later, pressing himself into the corner of the cell's cold wall, hugging his knees with a blank look. Blood was smeared everywhere, on Tala's clothes, arms, knuckles, face, the floor, the other boys...

The other boys.

Six of them, all bloody and messed up, lying on the floor, motionless, or twitching, some with limbs twisted in odd angles.

"Well done, Tala, though I don't appreciate you incapitating my students," Boris clapped mockingly. "What made you so angry?"

Tala refused to answer, staring in disgust at the blood on his hands, thinking detachedly about how he was going to get it off, licking his lower lips absentmindedly. Yes, Tala was a gentle person to those who really knew him, but he was also fiercely protective of those he treasured. He thought nothing of the people who threatened those close to him.

"Well, I think we need to get you a new cell, alone," Boris smirked. "And a punishment for acting out." Boris moved towards Tala.

Tala flinched, though he barely registered Boris's words, still lost in the adrenaline and rage of the fight, as well as the sense of emptiness that came afterwords.

Boris opened the cell and pulled Tala up. "...Well, you need new clothes." Boris led Tala away into a dark corridor, moving down staircases until he was brought to a new cell.

Tala was only fully aware when his back touched the cold wall. "Y-You!" Boris had tugged Tala's shirt off, a lecherous smirk on his face.

"Now, now, relax. You wouldn't want to anger me and make me go get the Blitzkrieg boys, would you?" Boris cooed. Tala stared at him in hatred. Boris was a really low bastard.

"What do you want?" Tala snarled, shivering from both cold and fear.

"You," Boris leaned down and kissed Tala roughly. Tala's eyes widened and he bit down hard on Boris's invading tongue.

Boris moved back, wiping his bleeding mouth, snarling. "Tala. Obey me or the Blitzkrieg boys will suffer." How despicable. Tala's eyes clouded over in conflict and hesitation. Tears brimmed in his eyes and Tala looked away, closing his eyes, forcing the tears back. Boris had his answer, and he smirked. "What a good boy, Tala. Always so loyal..."

And Boris moved, kissing Tala roughly, forcing his tongue down Tala's throat in a slimy kiss, hands groping Tala's body as he took off both of their clothes, leaving them in the coldness of the air. Tala refused to open his eyes or to utter a sound, though he felt horribly disgusted and dirty. His eyes flung open though, when he felt the pain of penetration. Tala's fist swung up, and Boris thought Tala was going to hit him, but Tala brought his hand to his mouth, biting down hard, refusing to scream no matter what. Tala could have fought, could have freed himself, but...

_He was so loyal to his teammates... even at the cost of himself. _

Boris smirked, going harder, faster, making tears slide out of the corners of Tala's closed eyes. Then Boris moaned, getting to the climax, as he screamed out a name Tala was familiar with.

"Alina!"

_His mother. _

Boris gasped hard, shuddering, before moving away and wearing back his clothes, leaving without a sound or a look back.

Tala slid down to the floor of his cell, finally opening his eyes, a sob escaping his throat. He had been raped by Boris. His father. Who imagined him as his Mother. How messed up was that? Tala couldn't stop the suppressed sounds that finally escaped his throat, sobbing hard as his shoulder shook. Tears flowed down his pale cheeks as he refused to look down at the blood and cum, staring at the ceiling instead.

"Kai..." The name escaped his lips without him knowing. "Kai... Kai..." Tala sobbed, whispering the name over and over again, trying to force his mind to detach himself from this situation and live in the happier times. "Kai, save me... Kai..."

_He felt so cold..._

* * *

><p><em>XP: Sorry, this is rated T, so I couldn't make it too graphic<em>


	9. The Fleeting Freedom

_XP:YES! LOTS OF WORDS! lol sorry about that. Anyway hope you'll enjoy it, and hope you won't be too lost from me not updating after such a long time. Sorry for being late!_

* * *

><p><strong>***Tala***<strong>

Boris found Tala three days later in his cell in the same position, shivering, hugging his knees and staring blankly at the walls. Still naked, still covered in blood and cum, still breathing heavily with blood-shot eyes and dark circles around them like he'd not slept a wink. The food and clothes the guards left were left untouched, and he was called here as the situation seemed dire.

"Most victims just continue to scream and cry hysterically over the next few days and try suicide, but he... he's just sitting there like a doll," The abbey doctor who was called over said with a frown. He checked on Tala. "As I've expected, he's running a high fever after sitting here in the cold naked for 3 days."

"Tala?" Boris called gently. There was no reaction.

"I believe he's shutting out the world to protect himself," The doctor explained.

Boris moved over to the pale boy and laid a hand on the skinny shoulder. Tala flinched and squeezed himself closer to the wall, but showed no other response.

"Tala..." Boris sighed and turned to the doctor. "Clean him up and clothe him, then send him to my office."

"Yes sir," The doctor said, gently picking Tala up.

"Kai..." Tala immediately mumbled, grasping weakly at the front of the doctor's labcoat.

It was not the first time Tala had been raped. Most of the abbey kids had been raped by guards when they were young. But when the Blitzkrieg boys found each other, they stopped meekly following commands. They drew strength from one another and fought back, and the raping stopped, when they had injured many guards. They became feared and respected in the abbey, and had been left untouched for years.

Out of all of them, Tala had been raped most. He was exotic to the guards, having a slender body, porcelain white skin, beautiful baby blue eyes and flaming red hair with long, spidery eyelashes, plus his feminine features. Kai, though... he had never been raped, because he was Voltaire's grandson, and he must not be dirtied like that. If not for Voltaire, he would have been like Tala. This was also why out of all of them, Tala was the one who needed and loved affection and physical contact the most. He lived on the laughs and smiles his teammates showed him, of the love, recognition and respect in their eyes they held for him, and he loved the harmless pushing around and teasing nudges.

And his team knew. They knew Tala even better than Tala knew himself. So while Tala was the captain, he was also somewhat the baby of the team. Everyone cared for him the most. Tala was strong on the outside, the proud captain of their team, but on the inside, he was fragile and vulnerable, and easily hurt. They protected him, and he was never alone. When he couldn't sleep, Ian would use his laptop quietly next to Tala on the sofa, yawning while Tala watched random TV shows. When he had nightmares, Bryan would wake up from his whimpers and wordlessly let Tala into his bed. When Tala was upset, Spencer would always be there beside him to offer his huge bulk for security, to let Tala feel he was not alone.

They were little things they did, but they added up and let Tala feel like they were family.

Kai... Kai was different.

Yes, Kai grew up in the abbey with them, but he soon left to Japan. Kai did not suffer the raping. Kai did not grow up with them in the abbey in the years he had been away. The Blitzkrieg boys resented him, felt he betrayed them, but not Tala. Tala and Kai had always been somewhat inseparable, when they had been in the abbey together. So when Kai left, Tala broke down, and his team was left to pick up the pieces. Perhaps that was why they resented Kai, because he made Tala cry. Kai was pure. Kai was strong, and burned with a bright solitary flame, depending on himself. Tala found himself drawn to Kai, to his strength. And Kai was drawn to Tala, the way Tala lived for others.

Tala was brought to Boris's office, and the doctor left quietly.

"My son..." Boris cooed, stroking Tala's cheek. Tala flinched but had no other response.

"...I'm sorry," Boris said softly, slipping a bundle of notes into Tala's pocket. "I really don't like seeing you like this. I'd rather you cry and scream than be an emotionless puppet. Why don't you go out and take a walk? You can buy whatever you like. It's no use running away, you have a tracker in your head. Understand?" Boris tilted Tala's face back by holding his chin. Tala blinked.

"Go," Boris sighed, waving a hand dismissively, backing away from Tala.

Tala walked out in a zombie-like state into the cold air of Russia. He walked and walked, until he got near a city. He didn't even feel his legs giving out on him as tiredness and hunger won over, collapsing into the snow. As he lay in the freezing cold, he felt even lonelier than before, but the cold was numbing cold and it felt good...

"Hey, kid! You shouldn't sleep in the snow!" A familiar voice called out.

Tiredly, Tala raised his head, and he froze when he saw Ian.

"T-Ta...Tala?" Ian stammered, stunned at seeing his captain all the way here in Russia when he was supposed to be in Japan. Tala was much skinnier, much paler, and well, he looked like death. "Why..."

Tala was up on his feet and running in a split second.

_No...no... I can't be found by Ian now... if Boris saw him he would... _

"Tala!" Ian shouted. "Bryan, it's Tala! Bryan!"

_Shit... even Bryan? I can't win Bryan in a struggle, especially not in this state._

Tala quickly hid into a clothing shop, knowing he had no hopes of running. He could only pray that they didn't search too thoroughly.

"Where did he go?"

Tala blinked back tears at Bryan's voice. Bryan... he sounded so worried and frustrated... Tala peeked through the curtain to look at his team .

"I don't know!" Ian said desperately, sounding like he was about to cry as well. "He was just here a while ago!"

Tala knew Ian was blaming himself. He saw Bryan sighing and ruffling Ian's hair, and wished so much to join them. Tala clutched the fabric of his shirt in front of his heart, and shook his head. He couldn't afford to put them in danger... as the captain he had to keep them safe... He saw Spencer jogging up to them, looking very concerned at the depressed smallest member of their group. Suddenly, Spencer looked up turned to the side, staring at Tala.

Tala jumped, shocked. Spencer blinked, then smiled a sad smile. "Come on guys," He heard Spencer say. His heart sped up. "If Tala doesn't want to be found, then it can't be helped." Tala breathed a sigh of relief, a confused look on his face. He saw the little wave Spencer sent, and the look that told him to take good care of himself.

"Spencer... thank you..." Tala mumbled. It didn't mean that Spencer didn't care. No. While Ian would have begged him to stay, and Bryan would forcefully make him stay, Spencer respected Tala and left the choice up to him, knowing that Tala would have considered the pros and cons himself.

Tala went out, and saw something that made him smile. A small tub of ice-cream sat on the floor with a small note. How did Spencer know? Tala picked it up, and opened it, digging in with the wooden spoon. However, once he put in his mouth, and the frozen delight started to melt, tears streamed down Tala's cheek as he remembered Kai. He missed Kai... He missed the Blitzkrieg boys... he hated being alone...

Tala started to wander around the streets, buying little tidbits to eat while he walked, staring at the bright colors of the different places, wishing Kai was beside him to explain everything patiently to him. Tala unfolded the note, and he closed his eyes after he read it.

_Come back soon._

Tala clutched the note in his hand and sniffled. No. He must stay strong. With determined eyes, Tala continued to walk down the street. He smiled when he reached a place he was familiar with. The hill that stood tall above the beach. He climbed up, then climbed on top of the tall tree there, staring at the messages carved there. The old ones... the...new ones...?

_Tala, please be safe,_

_Spencer_

Tala, I hope you'll come back to us soon,

Ian.

**Tala, drag your ass back here!**

**Bryan **

Tala smiled, and took out the small knife Kai gave him which he hid in his shoe. He took it from its sheath and carved,

_**To the Blitzkrieg boys,**_

_**I hope I can be with you all soon,**_

_**please stay safe.**_

_**Tala**_

He traced his finger around the older messages, ones that they carved when they snuck out from the abbey one day, ones that they carved when they were free...

Hopes of freedom, hopes of happiness, and when they had it, hopes of simpler things like staying together, or of wanting a particular item...

Tala wondered briefly whether Kai knew of this place. Maybe. Maybe not. He had never came here with Kai or told him about it though. Tala laughed when he saw Bryan's message of _I want Boris to drop dead!_ Then his smile turned sad as his finger traced the message he carved when he was younger.

_Where is Kai?_

_Has Boris killed him? _

_I'm worried. _

_Why did we have to be here?_

_I hate it. _

There were quite a few hate messages of the abbey, Tala realized, chuckling. He sighed, lying against the bark of the tree on the branch, eyes fluttering close at the familiarity of the place as he relaxed, drowsiness catching up to him as he closed his eyes to sleep. The cool wind ruffled his hair and clothes, making it very pleasant for sleeping.

When he woke up later, it was already evening. Yawning, Tala swiftly jumped off the tree, wobbling a little as he was still quite sleepy. Tala sighed and stretched, starting to walk again. He felt refreshed. He felt like whatever happened was just a nightmare. That's right. It would remain that way until Boris found him and made all the nightmares crash down onto him again. He found a public phone and dialled the number he knew by heart.

_"This is Kai. If you're a fangirl, fuck off, how the hell did you get this number? If you're one of the annoying brats, hang up right now. Well, if you're the little minority of the people who don't annoy me, leave a message after the tone and you better make sure it's DAMN important."_

Tala blinked. Oh, Kai's voice mail. The beep sounded in his ear, and he nervously played with the hem of his shirt, starting off hesitantly. "H-hey... Kai, it's Tala... I just wanted to tell you I'm doing fine... I'm not dead or anything. I'm in Russia now, though you probably know already, seeing as how Spencer knew about my ice-cream fetish, did you tell him? Well, it's not important. Kai, I... please... don't come after me... Stay safe. Goodbye..."

And suddenly Kai picked up the phone. "**Tala**?" Kai's smooth, husky voice poured from the phone, curious and worried.

In his panic, Tala dropped the phone.

"**Tala? Tala!"**

Tala hung up quickly, breathing quickly. That gave him a shock... Tala stared at the phone for a little while, wondering if Kai thought something happened to him.

_Kai..._

Tala touched his empty wrist where their friendship bracelet was supposed to be. It felt strangely empty. Should... should he call the Blitzkrieg boys? No, they would be home and Ian would trace the call. The message he left at the tree would have to do...

"You're not calling for help, are you?"

Alarmed, Tala whipped around so fast he nearly fell, if not for Boris catching him by his waist with a smirk. "Well, doll?" Tala shook his head quickly, in fear and denial and disgust at being touched. He twisted away quickly, folding his arms across his chest as if to provide himself some reassurance. "Hm, I see you've regained some of your spirit. That's good, I love to see you fiery," Boris chuckled. Tala was cornered in the telephone booth, but Boris wouldn't do anything to him in public, right?

"Come on, son, let's go," Boris laughed lightly, dragging Tala's wrist. The passer-bys that gave weird looks continued on their way, thinking it was just a rebellious teen disobeying his father. Oh, how wrong and right they were.

"Let me go!" Tala snarled, indeed, the fighting spirit was back in him after he saw his teammates safe and sound. He kicked out and lashed out blindly, managing to land a few blows to knock Boris out of the telephone booth. Tala quickly turned and ran away back into the busy streets while Boris was still cursing in pain.

He'll definitely be punished for that... Tala ran desperately as he heard Boris calling for back-up on a phone. Suddenly, his sight blurred, and he almost fell, if not for the helpful arm that stabled him.

Tala looked up, blinking, through his feverish haze to stare at Spencer.

"...It's not good to be out when you have a fever," Spencer stated simply, dragging him into a cafe.

"Where's-"

"They went back first, I was watching you from afar," Spencer cut Tala off, pushing Tala gently into a seat, before ordering two coffees. Tala smiled gently and leant against the wall, watching smugly as the guards just ran past the cafe. A piping hot coffee was placed in front of him and Tala smiled gratefully, holding it in his hands to warm himself.

"So what happened so far?" Spencer asked gently.

"I'm fine," Tala insisted, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You are hardly fine!" Spencer growled loudly, earning them a few glares. Spencer lowered his tone. "You were running around in the snow with a high fever, looking like you'll faint any moment, and you're WAY too skinny!"

"It's fine," Tala said, softer this time, eyes downcast.

"Tala-" Spencer sighed, placing his hand on his captain's cheek. Tala jerked then relaxed and leant into the cold touch, sighing when it soothed his burning head. "Alright. I won't pursue it any further. Did Boris... you know..."

"_Da," Tala nodded, closing his eyes, ignoring Spencer's shocked and angry look._

"What? That slimy bastard! Where is he? I don't care, you're getting out of there!" Spencer hissed.

"Spencer!" Tala said warningly, putting a hand on his large friend's shoulder. "Do NOT go and put yourself in danger!"

"What about you? You're my _brother! What_ kind of person am I if I let my brother be... be... _you know, by Boris!" Spencer grabbed Tala's hand, and Tala was too weak to pull himself away. "Look at you! You hardly have any strength left! How did you even manage to stand upright? Stay here!"___

Tala blinked, stunned, as Spencer walked away. He waited patiently, and soon Spencer came back with an apple and some medicine. Tala continued to let Spencer soothe him with his large, cold hands, eating the apple docilely. When he was finished, he quietly sat with Spencer close beside him, taking in Spencer's comforting presence.

"Tala... are you going back there? Tell me where it is and I'll-"

"I'll never tell you," Tala interjected, ice blue eyes sliding to meet Spencer's worried ones. "You'd tell the rest. They'd get in trouble as well."

"We''ll save you!" Spencer said, determination burning in his eyes. "We'll run away together!"

"We'll never be able to escape from Boris. He'll always come back to find us..." Tala retorted, moving away from Spencer. "I should go. I can't let him find me with you."

"Tala!" Spencer insisted, eyes flashing darkly. "What are we to you? Are you just going to throw us away? Don't you trust us?"

"I do," Tala smiled, patting his brother's broad back. "You're the most important people in my lives, which is why I need to go. Goodbye, my _brother ."_

And Tala exited the cafe into the dark night swiftly, and when Spencer ran over to the door, he was gone.

"Tala!" Spencer cursed lightly, banging his fist on the wall, punching a hole into it. "Dammit... you... Don't you know how worried we are..."

"You'll pay for that wall!" The owner said harshly. Spencer blinked flusteredly and tried to explain his way out of it, forgetting about chasing Tala.

Meanwhile, Tala ran out into the cold streets, looking behind him constantly. His breath came out as little white puffs as he ducked into a alley, twisting into sharp corners deep into the maze-like place, crouching down just in time to hide from Boris's guards. He sighed, he'd probably be sleeping here tonight.

"Meow...!"

Tala blinked, turning to see a cat near a two large cardboard boxes. Its fur was white, but it was so dirty that it seemed gray. "Oh. I'm sorry. Is this your territory? I'll leave then," Tala said with a raised eyebrow.

When he turned to leave, however, the cat meowed again, stopping him.

"I don't have food," Tala said patiently.

"Meow!" The cat jumped into a cardboard box. Tala shivered as a particularly cold draft passed by.

"What are you trying to say?" Tala blinked, hugging himself. The cat lifted a paw to tap at the bottom of the cardboard box, tilting its head. "Oh, are you inviting me?" Tala smiled softly. He chuckled when he realized how ridiculous he must sound, talking to a cat. "Thank you, then," Tala moved over, and the cat moved aside to make space for Tala.

It was_ really warm and cosy._

Tala was surprised. He stared at the cat that smiled smugly at him, and smirked, ruffling its fur. "Thank you, then." Tala turned his head when he heard soft mewls. In the smaller cardboard box beside his, was a family of white and black cats, mixed with patches and spots here and there. He could tell the fat black one was the mother, and the little adorable ones were the kittens, and the one with him... was the dad?

"Are you adopting me?" Tala asked incredulously.

The cats simply meowed in reply, and Tala laughed. The female cat came over to him, standing on the edge of the cardboard box, and licked his face, as though smoothing his fur, if he were to have them. "Aw, you guys are so sweet," Tala smiled a bittersweet smile. He looked up at the dark sky and sighed at the bright moon. The white cat nudged him, meowing, as though telling him to snap out of it.

"Cats are really smart, huh?" Tala smirked. He tickled the bottom of the white cat's chin, and it purred. The black cat jumped out of the box, taking something in its mouth and putting it beside Tala's feet.

A half-eaten _fish_.

Tala barked out a laugh as the cat tilted its head. "Hey, are you serious? You really want to adopt me, is that it?" Tala chuckled, eyes slowly drooping down. "Though... I don't think it would be so bad to stay with you guys..." The two adult cats smiled and cotinued to take care of Tala and their kittens.

*****Kai*****

The door to the Blitzkrieg house flung open, to reveal a shadowy figure.

"Hn." Guess who?

"Hey," Ian replied.

"Hmph," Bryan sulked.

"Hello," Brooklyn greeted politely and shyly.

"Spenc?" Kai questioned.

"Out," Ian said.

"Hn," Kai nodded.

"Hmph," Bryan sulked again.

"...Bryan, pouting won't help anything," Spencer teased as he walked in from behind Kai.

"...You sound like Tala," Bryan said miserably. Then, he channeled his misery into anger, and he glared at Kai accusingly. "YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! If you hadn't made Tala leave with you, Tala wouldn't be captured!"

Kai remained silent, and Ian spoke up while Spencer left to put the groceries in place. "But, Tala had that tracking chip in his head, he would have been caught anywhere..."

"Are you speaking up for Hiwatari, you traitor?" Bryan snarled.

"No! I was just stating the truth!" Ian growled.

"Hn, admit it, Bryan, you're just jealous that Tala chose to spend his last moments with me," Kai snorted, challenging Bryan by hitting his sore spot.

"Don't say 'last moments'," Brooklyn cut in quietly, as Spencer brought cups of hot chocolate for all of them.

Kai sighed, looking like he hadn't sleep in ages, as he swept his hair back from his face. "Sorry. I shouldn't be fighting with Bryan. Today we gathered together to help save Tala." Bryan grunted, relunctantly agreeing.

"Tala has this chip in his head. That's the source of our troubles. We can save him, but they can steal him back again!" Ian said irritably, he also seemed like he hadn't been able to sleep well for the past few days.

"Let's just save him and fight off whoever comes!" Bryan snarled.

"Are you fucking stupid? They have like what, thousands of soldiers working for them! We can't guarantee that we'll be safe!" Ian hissed. "We'll be seriously outnumbered and injured!"

It seemed as though the two of them had been fighting about this issure for a long long time, and never got to a conclusion. Even back in the abbey days, they were the two who argued the most. Especially now, that their precious captain was involved, both of them were heavily affected and high-strung. Bryan just wanted to have Tala by their side again, while Ian wanted a future where they would be together without worrying about biovolt. Kai rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Alright, guys," Spencer started, and everyone looked at him. Spencer was always the voice of reason. "I understand that Bryan wants Tala back as sson as possible. And Ian wants to ensure Tala's safety. We need to make sure Biovolt can't hurt Tala anymore. We need to find out more about the chip before we can make a plan to save Tala. I'm sorry, Bryan, but if you don't want Tala to be recaptured and possibly hurt worse, you should follow Ian's plan to try and disable the chip."

"...I understand," Bryan said grudgingly.

"Now, since it's late, I suggest we all get some shut-eye so we can function properly and now screw up," Spencer said with a slight smile.

Bryan nodded and stomped off to his room, and Ian did as well, both slamming their doors shut.

"I saw Tala today," Spencer confessed to Kai.

"How is he?" Kai said hurriedly, sitting up straighter. Brookyln perked up as well, worried for his red-haired friend.

"He's... He has a fever. He didn't look too good," Spencer sighed. "I gave him ice-cream, he really liked it." Spencer kept some information to himself, he didn't think Tala would appreciate him telling them about what happened between him and Boris.

"I see," Kai said painfully, clutching Tala's bracelet in his hand. He had been holding it the entire plane ride when he came over.

"Was Tala happy?" Spencer questioned, looking at Kai sadly.

"Yeah..." Kai smiled softly. "He's really childish, that guy. He laughs at almost anything."

"He was always the happiest with you," Spencer said with a tint of envy in his voice. "Back in the abbey days as well. Well, I'm going to sleep now. You two should soon, too."

"Sweet dreams," Brookyln murmured, looking out of the window at the full moon.

"...Yeah," Kai nodded, giving Spencer a thankful look "Thanks for always taking care of Tala, Spenc."

"...He's my captain," Spencer replied, closing his bedroom door gently unlike the previous two people.

_Unknown to all of them, a small figure was sneaking out of the window._

* * *

><p><em>XP: ..Yes, I have a thing with cats T_T I'm sorry if you dislike cats. And oh hoh, who is that small figure? Should be pretty obvious hmm? xD<em>


	10. Slipping Freedom

XP: Sorry for making you wait so long! Kinda got mindblocks :/

_This time we start with Ian! :) _

**Thanks to ppurpple, charlotte, ash1692 and Kiray Himawari for reviewing! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>**Begin with Our Little Sneaky One***<span>**

Ian sneaked out of the window, closing it behind him with a soft 'click'. He smiled impishly, pulling out his bag of supplies as he prepared to leave. Inquisitive emerald eyes spotted him, from another window, and the boy's mouth opened in surprise. Ian quickly placed a finger in front of his lips desperately. Brooklyn was obviously about to tell Kai, his body half turned. Ian begged with his eyes, wanting to do this. He waited for Brooklyn's reply as he contemplated, before Brooklyn frowned, but nodded, waving at him. Ian breathed a sigh of relief, and mouthed a silent thanks before running off into the city.

Ian looked at the complicated looking device in his hand, using his fingers to touch the screen. It was a touch-screen device he made, much smaller than a laptop but with the same properties. He smirked proudly as a beep sound was heard and small red dot flashing on the screen. "So that's where you are, Tala," Ian mumbled to himself, clutching the device a little tighter. "So close…"

Ian ran to the abbey, remodeled as a church. However, what he was searching for wasn't on top. No, it was underground. He went in warily, stepping into the eerie silence of the place. "There should be a secret passage somewhere," Ian muttered, looking around, fishing in his bag for a flashlight. He took it out, and shined it around him, looking for anything suspicious. "Well, if I know Boris well enough…"

Ian walked towards the grand stature in front of the room. He examined the marks left beside the statue which was against the wall. "Should be this. Now, where is the red button?"

Ian searched the table. It was under the table. Ian rolled his eyes, how typical. He pressed it, and the stature started to creak, moving to the side, revealing a shadowy entrance. Ian went in hurriedly, and the statue closed behind him, enclosing him in darkness, with the exception of the torchlight. He walked down a damp and dark hallway, slowly starting to smell blood and fear as he went deeper. Yes, he was at the correct place. He reached a door which required a password, and he rummaged through his bag again, taking out his favorite device.

"Do this for me, baby," He cooed, sticking the device onto the pad where he was supposed to scan his card or input a password. After three seconds, the door flung open. It was his trusty hacker; it could hack and help him gain access to anything electronic. "Awesome," Ian breathed, removing the device and going deeper into the abbey, walking down winding steps. He could now start to hear faint screams. Ian shivered, as bad memories moved through his mind. He remembered when those screams belonged to him.

Taking a shuddering breath, Ian carefully stepped past the places with typical traps, but they did not activate because they did not find him a threat. They thought he was an authorative figure, he had passed the door which needed a password afterall. The security was seriously quite weak. Ian scoffed, wondering if the guards were slacking off. Since when could one enter the abbey without getting detected for at most a minute? Ian stared at the device in his hand.

He had found a way to connect to Tala's internal chip. It required a fucking long password, and a whole week without sleep to make a device to hack the connection. But now, he knew it was worth it, he would be able to meet Tala again... And save Tala out, if he managed to disable the chip. He knew he could, with his hacking abilities.

Tala. He remembered the first time he had been introduced to Tala. He had only heard rumors of Tala and Kai before. He already knew Spencer, as they were in the same abbey division, and he saw Bryan hulking around the abbey looking bad-tempered and unhappy. When he and Spencer were introduced to the trio, and unexpectedly told to form a beyblade teams, he remembered how Tala's blue eyes lighted up with excitement and anticipation. Bryan just looked angry at having to team with a_ twerp_, as Bryan called him, and Kai seemed rather nonchalant. Ian knew he himself was not captain material. Nor was the silent giant who stood beside him. Nor the volatile Bryan. So he was glad when Tala was appointed the team captain.

Tala had looked so proud, and when they were left alone afterwards to somewhat bond, Tala was the one who initiated contact with him, who asked about his name, age, beyblading style and bitbeast. Kai just listened at the side, while Bryan sulked and Spencer occasionally took part in the conversation. They were an odd team, and Ian had been feeling dreadful when he was told he would be put into a team, but Tala dispelled all those feelings and instilled in him joy and hope. He believed Tala could lead the team to victory at the world championships.

He was, however, shocked at the cold, cynical, and often sarcastic attitude Tala gave to everyone else not in their team. His first impression of Tala was that he was a friendly and warm person, rarely seen in the abbey. It made him feel ...different, kind of _special _, even. Tala took extra care of him, in a way. Tala was the one who cared most about his thoughts and feelings. Tala was an important part of him, a part of his team, a part of his life. Tala was the one with him through the dark days, like the rest of his team, but Tala was the one who had always defended him the most, getting hurt himself.

So, Ian took a deep breaths and went to the place where hysterical sobs could be heard. The screamings had stopped. Perhaps the kid had died. Or got quietened down forcibly. Either way, Ian didn't want to think about it. He treaded lightly past the metal prisons, and the abbey kids stared at him, some clinging onto the bars, crying and begging him to let them out. Those were the newer abbey kids. When he went deeper, the kids were more submissive, staring at him in stony silence, or just deep in their own thoughts. Some threw themselves against the bar and snarled at him, flinging their limbs violently, what Bryan might have become if he had stayed longer. And, when he reached the last, cold metal prison, heels clicking quietly on the floor, his cell vibrated in his pocket. There were two messages from Kai's number, an old and a new.

**Dn't go. BORIS. **

**-B**

That was from when he just went out of the house.

**Ian, pls reply!**

**-B**

Ian cursed under his breath and looked up, and sure as hell, Boris was smirking at him. Frightened, Ian turned heel to run, getting blocked by many guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ian hollered. "I thought all the security systems were too weak to be true!"

Boris waved a sheet of paper in front of Ian's face smugly. It was covered in doodles of butterflies. More importantly, it had the neat, cursive handwriting of someone. "Guess what this is?" Boris sing-songed.

"Pfft, I always knew you had an IQ of an idiotic child," Ian snorted, eyes darting about, looking for ways of escape. "But I never knew you had an girlish obsession with butterflies!"

Insulted, Boris seethed. "No! This are the fool-proof strategies Brooklyn Kingston provided! Heh, for a little whore, he sure had some brains."

Ian's eye twitched. He recalled the dark circles under Brooklyn's eyes, the unmistakable fear, the thin, fragile looking body, the horrific looking scars on his wrists, the painted on, shaking smile and the way Brooklyn hugged himself and stood very close to Kai. "You fucking bastard! Why did you have to do that to an innocent outsider of the abbey! You perverted bitch!"

"Why, are you standing up for him?" Boris snorted. "He caused you to be caught. He created this plan to make you think you were a genius, to crack all the codes and be lured to the deepest cell."

"It's not Brooklyn's fault, and you know it!" Ian snarled. "I know you threatened him!"

"Bribed him, really," Boris purred. "I had so many days of fun with him. And all I had to do was promise not to touch him for a day, and he writes me an elaborate plan. I have many left up my sleeve!"

"You sick bastard! Where's Tala?" Ian demanded.

Boris held up a fake metal chip smugly. "Your precious captain? Oh, he'll come back soon if he knows you're with us. Hah! You call me an idiot, but who's the trapped little rat? You hacked into the fake chip!"

Ian's eyes widened as he backed into the wall. He had insulted Bryan for recklessness, and here he was, due to his impulsive plan, which failed horribly. From Boris's words, he meant that Tala had escaped, temporarily at least. Ian was doing more harm than good. "But how... it had so many files on him, it had his stats, his feelings... how could it be fake...?" Ian murmured disbelievingly.

"It seems Brooklyn is a much better genius than you. Perhaps I should hunt him down and get him back," Boris suggested with a wicked grin. "He made the chip himself!"

"Brooklyn did...?" Ian said in disbelief. He really was a genius. Everyone had underestimated him. He was a genius not only in beyblading, but in many other things no one knew about as well. Suddenly, he felt a sharp prick at the back of his neck, and he knew he had been shot by a tranquilizer dart.

"Y-you..."Ian stammered, eyes already drooping, legs becoming weak.

"Me?" Boris smirked. "Guards, put him in Brooklyn's old cell."

* * *

><p>"Brooklyn? What are you doing with my phone?" Kai asked suspiciously, having just finished showering. He had a towel on his head as his hair continued to drip water droplets down onto his shirt.<p>

"Huh?" Brooklyn jolted in shock and turned with a guilty look on his face. "Nothing!" His fingers moved quickly to delete the messages he sent, but Kai was faster, and he wrestled the phone from Brooklyn's tight and desperate grasp. Scrolling down the screen, Kai's face started to turn darker and darker.

"Brooklyn. What is this about?" Kai asked angrily. "SPENCER! CHECK IS IAN IS IN HIS ROOM!"

"I...I..."Brooklyn's eyes darted around nervously, trying to look for an escape. His breath quickened, his chest heaving up and down rapidly as though he was about to hyperventilate.

Kai's eyes softened, and he sighed, plopping down onto the bed. Brooklyn stared at Kai, confused. "...I'm not going to hurt you," Kai explained. "So, please, just explain."

"KAI! HE'S NOT THERE!" Spencer shouted back. However, Spencer didn't sound worried at all. Probably thought Ian was just fooling around outside.

"I... that time... remember that I told you I gave Boris the plan to catch Tala?" Brooklyn whimpered, pressing against the wall.

"I do," Kai said gently, patting the bed, the empty spot beside him, indicating Brooklyn should sit down. Brooklyn did, still hesitant, nibbling on a fingernail, body trembling in fear.

Kai took that hand away from Brooklyn's mouth, intertwining his fingers together with Brooklyn's in a warm, steady grip, resting it on his thigh. He waited for Brooklyn to speak with patient eyes. Brooklyn looked into Kai's eyes, and relaxed a little.

"I gave him... many other plans as well..." Brooklyn murmured, looking thoughtful.

"You... did?" Kai could be seen restraining his anger so hard his veins were throbbing. He didn't want to hurt Brooklyn. He was angry, yes, but he knew it wasn't really Brooklyn's fault.

"You can hit me if you want..." Brooklyn offered weakly. "That's the second important person I've stolen from you now for my selfishness..."

"No!" Kai roared, and Brooklyn flinched. Kai sighed harshly, before grabbing both of Brooklyn's hands. Brooklyn looked really scared now, eyes wide like a trapped animal. He was resisting the urge to run, he wanted to, but his faith in Kai kept him there. Kai looked intensely into Brooklyn's eyes.

"Brooklyn," Kai ground out. "It's not your fault. Almost anyone would have done the same. You were traumatized. You wanted to be saved. There was nothing else for you to cling to. It was a spark of hope for you, and you grabbed at it desperately. You didn't want to hurt anyone, but you were tired of the abuse, weren't you?"

"Yeah..." Brooklyn trailed off, tears coming into his eyes. "Yeah..." Brooklyn was curling into a ball now, wanting to escape from the bitter memories.

"Come on, look at me," Kai said softly.

Brooklyn looked up at Kai with vulnerable eyes.

"They can't hurt you anymore, Brooklyn," Kai said gently, letting go of Brooklyn's hands. "You're here with me. Even if I let go of my hands, you're safe here."

"You're... nice, Kai," Brooklyn sniffed. "You're just like Tala."

With the mention of Tala, Kai visibly deflated, looking very upset with a homesick kind of look on his face.

"We'll save him, Kai," Brooklyn mumbled. "I'll tell you all that I know."

* * *

><p>"You found me," Tala deadpanned, as Boris stood in front of him, rage clear in his eyes. Tala was still sitting cross-legged in the cardboard box, and had woken up when he heard familiar, dreaded footsteps. Tala looked behind Boris and saw two guards. He contemplated running again.<p>

"When will you stop running from me?" Boris snarled. "You know resistance is futile. What good is sitting here in a cardboard box like a discarded pet? I will always find you, and you know it."

"Mmhm," Tala hummed nonchalantly, carefully standing up and stepping out of the box. He supposed it was his way of rebelling, pissing Boris off. He knew no good will come out of it, but he had to do it anyway.

Boris growled, stepping closer. He saw the other box that was full of black and white kitties and cats, and looked at it with scorn. Before Tala could even move, Boris signaled the guards to shoot it.

BANG. BANG.

Tala's eyes went wide, and his face paled as he smelled the unmistakable stench of blood. He turned to look at the box, and immediately looked away, tears in his eyes. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT FOR?"

"Your punishment for running away," Boris said harshly.

Tala heard a soft, confused mew. His heart felt like it broke. He had ripped apart this family of cats, just because... just because they were nice enough to share with him their home. Just because he had chosen this alley to run into. Just because he ran away. Just because of Boris and his sick obsession with Tala. Just because... just because he existed.

Tala felt his mind going into shutdown mode because he was so traumatized.

"That's right, my son, anyone you know will be hurt because of you, you are a bringer of destruction and pain!"

Tala flinched from that, actually considering the words and finding it sort of true. Another soft, puzzled mew. It seemed like one of the younger ones were alive. Tala pretended not to hear it, because if he showed anything, Boris would go and finish it off.

Tala secretly took out his mobile phone and threw it into the cardboard box he used to sleep in. It had no more battery anyway, it wouldn't help him. He hoped Ian had improved enough in his technology geek skills so he could track down mobiles that had no signal or electricity as well. With that done and over with, Tala's eyes were starting to droop.

"My pretty son..." Boris cooed, catching Tala as he fell forward.

But there was still that _spark_ of hope. That spark of hope Boris would try to extinguish, but would enever be able to. There was the _trust_ that his teammates would work something out. And maybe it would be a short term solution and Boris would be out again, but it would be something.

*****End of chapter*****

* * *

><p>XP: Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	11. Far Freedom

**XP: Sorry for taking so long again ^^;;**

**Didn't know whether the idea of Melia was good :/**

**Oh my god so sorry I updated the wrong file. This is the correct one. Sorry KirayHimawari!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 10: ppurple (which is a cute name), Kiray Himawari, ash1692 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Start with Tala!***<strong>

Well, he was back. Tala gave a bitter smile. Perhaps he really brought about destruction to those he loved. Boris always said the death of Alina, his mother, was his fault. He didn't understand why, though. Tala hummed thoughtfully. Alina, his mother, was a fragile and gentle woman. She had long, curly red locks which fell to her waist, and warm blue eyes that seemed understanding. When Tala was a little boy, he loved to play with her hair and look into her pretty eyes, eyes blue like his. He remembered how she was warm, how she loved him, kissing his forehead every night, until...

One day, she was gone. Tala had been four. She never came home for days, and Tala was sobbing and hungry.

And Boris came and took him away.

Tala closed his eyes, resting against the cold wall of the cell.

And Melia.

* * *

><p><strong>***Story with Melia***<strong>

Melia had been a boy in the abbey, four years older than Tala. He was skilled in beyblading, but he seemed to be stuck at that level, never improving. Good enough to be the best of all the amateurs, but not not improving enough to become one of the elites. He had been in Tala's division, division D of the younger abbey boys. There was division B to H, and the ones, who passed the competition that occurred once a year, would go to A, the top, and would be specially trained and put into a beyblade team for world competitions. There were more and more divisions each year, as more abbey boys were 'recruited'.

Since he was four, he had been in the same division as Melia. Melia, one of the oldest in the division, had taken it upon himself to subtly take care of younger members. At first, when they were younger, everyone was kept in the same cell, with deliberately only a few beds to let them fight over it. Only those punished would be separated into a different cell. There were power fights over the food in other divisions, but theirs was relatively peaceful. It was understood that the injured and sick would use the beds, or else the older ones. Their food was split accordingly to age, the younger less and the older more, but everyone would have at least a bit to eat. Sometimes the older ones would forfeit their food to the younger ones if they were hurt or sick.

But Biovolt never knew of their system. They were smart about it. Sometimes the older ones would mock fight. Sometimes they would fight for real when they were angry. They used the blood of the injured to smear it around, making it seem like the aftermath of fighting. It was a comfort for all of them in the division, they knew they would be fairly treated after a tiring and painful day. However, when the sick and young were not dying, Boris's attention was caught. So Melia took on the role of protector. The older boys agreed on this, and would often fight and lose to Melia, pretending to want the food and bed, and Melia would offer it to the hurt and sick when he won.

Everyone liked Melia. Melia was a lean boy with curly brown hair, freckles, and green eyes. In beybattles, he depended on speed and quick thinking. He had a cyber bitbeast of a fox, and he was smart and witty like one. However, his strength and defense were lacking, though his techniques were good. It caused him some of his battles, and he never won the tournaments to get into A division. Or that was what everyone thought.

Since Tala held much of Boris's attention, Tala was often punished for not doing as well as Boris wanted him to. Which was why, Tala often had Melia helping him in terms of the food and bed. They had developed a bond in the process. Melia treated him like a younger brother, always concerned over him and joking with him. Tala viewed him with respect and loved attention from Melia. There was just something they really liked about each other. Tala's innocence and bright smiles, the way his blue eyes twinkled when praised by Melia, was why Melia secretly trained him. And Melia's optimism, gentleness, and green eyes that hid nothing like doors to his soul, made Tala want to spend as much time with him as possible, striving to improve quickly.

So when the new battle system came up, where losers would be killed, all the boys of the different divisions were anxious. In fact, there were even murders and fights happening across divisions to kill stronger competition. It was brutal. Division D, however, agreed on fair play the night before the competition. By then Tala was 6, and Melia 10, and they were both confident to last until the final few rounds at least. Everyone had huddled in a circle, put arms around each other, and whispered words of good luck and goodbye.

And on the day of competition, they all fought their best, and true enough, Tala and Melia both lasted to the final few rounds of their division. And they soon had to face off each other. Melia had thrown Tala a smirk, and Tala had smirked back, and they had given fake words of trash talk.

"I'm gonna beat you into the ground, twerp."

"Yeah right, Melia, ya know you've never won in these competitions!"

"You won't be talking so smug later, when you're dragged off!"

3. Tala's smirk wavered. He stared up into Melia's eyes, blue eyes showing despair.

2. Melia only grinned all the brighter, reassuring his younger friend.

1. Tala gave a faint smile in return, and a look of understanding and acceptance was shared.

**"LET IT RIP!" **

It was a long battle. But Tala could tell that Melia wasn't fighting him with full force.

"MELIA! DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Tala had screamed angrily. He wanted to fight fairly, and leave with no regrets if he lost, knowing he lost to his older mentor and friend. They had fought before during their trainings, and they won each other every now and then, sometimes ending in a tie. He wanted a last battle with Melia.

And Melia increased a little effort. But it still wasn't his full potential. Tala could see it in his eyes. He wanted Tala to win.

"I knew this would happen!" Boris laughed. "I've always wanted an excuse to get rid of that pathetic excuse of a blader. He has too much emotions! But he was teaching you, Tala, making you progress so much faster. So I decided to keep him alive!"

Tala stared up at Boris in shock.

"I've already decided to kill him today whether he won or lost!" Boris sneered, and Tala could see the defeat in Melia's eyes. Melia, who never once gave up. Melia, who always saw the bright side of things. Melia, whose eyes always had this twinkle of hope.

"M-Melia...?" Tala whispered. He didn't want to know the truth.

And Melia's beyblade was knocked out. It clattered quietly outside the beydish. Melia did not dare to look at Tala. It was quiet, except for the quiet whirring of Tala's beyblade.

"You killed your mother, and now, you'll cause Melia's death too!"

And Tala watched Melia get dragged off. Unlike other boys, Melia had no scream, no pleas. He hung his head, hiding his eyes behind his hair.

"MELIA!" Tala moved to chase after him, but he was blocked by Boris. "NO, MELIA! MELIAAAA!" He was held back by guards, and was pulled away back to a single cell, where he was punished for showing emotions.

And he never saw Melia again.

One of the older boys that used to be in his division spoke to him days later.

"Melia could've won all those competitions. But he stayed for us. Stayed... for you. He liked you a lot, treated you like his own kin, you know. You were special to him..." He said solemnly.

"He's gone... he's really gone...?" Tala has asked brokenly, covered in bandages. His hands were shaking as he gripped onto the shirt of his senior.

He nodded, a look of sympathy in his eyes, before coldness replaced it. "Good luck kid. Hope you can stay in division A."

And the two never spoke to each other again. In the end, everyone in Division D was killed, no matter whether they were good enough or not, everyone except Tala. All to teach Tala a lesson.

And when Tala went back to visit the D division cell years later, it was completely empty. He had searched the place then, and found a little message carved beneath a bed.

**Do not let Boris win. Do not let him break your spirit. Forgive me for leaving you. **

**Melia. **

And Tala, to this day,tried hard to live by Melia's last message, and he always tried his hardest to not let Biovolt take away his personality and his will.

*****End story of Melia*****

* * *

><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" Boris mocked. Tala hadn't even realized the man had stood before him until now, lost in his memories of Melia. Tala stared up at him defiantly from his spot on the ground. He would not be beaten down again. He would not ever forget Melia's last teaching ever again.<p>

"What do you want,_ sir_?" Tala spat in contempt, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Ha! Glad to see that spirit of yours back," Boris sneered. "You see, even now, your little friends haven't even come for you! They don't care about you anymore!"

"That means they're safe from your slimy clutches," Tala snorted, rolling his eyes.

Boris snarled, and backhanded Tala roughly, causing Tala to stumble. Tala grinned, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Tala had inner strength now, endless strength that came from somewhere within him, as though Melia had bestowed it upon him. "Don't I look like Alina? Did you treat her this way too? I bet that was why she left your sorry ass!" Tala laughed cruelly.

Boris punched him so hard that Tala flew back and hit the wall.

"Hit the nail on the head then, didn't I?" Tala snickered, standing back up, fire in his eyes.

"You little whore!" Boris lunged at Tala, and Tala sidestepped at the last moment.

"Did you call me mother that too? Does it make you feel better, more superior than the little dog you actually are, licking Voltaire's boots?" Tala said harshly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Boris grabbed Tala's collar and slammed him back into the wall. Tala's head hit the wall, which cracked under the pressure. Rocks and dust started to crumble, mixed with the steady drip of blood. Even with his eyes glazed, Tala's eyes were fierce. "Oh really now? I THINK I GOT EVERYTHING RIGHT!"

Tala's lips were covered in a harsh and bruising kiss, before Boris hissed and moved back, his lips bleeding. Tala bared his fangs and gave a feral grin, lips bloodied. "You forced yourself upon her like this too? Because you couldn't have her willingly?"

"SHUT UP!" Boris roared, shaking Tala.

Tala only laughed maniacally, and kept laughing and laughing as Boris hit him.

"You're MINE, YOU'RE MINE!" Boris growled.

"I'm not yours, and I'll never be, and you know it!" Tala shouted back, and knocked his head to Boris's. Boris stumbled back and held his head, a trickle of blood flowing from his mouth to his chin.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE ELSE WILL!" Boris snarled. "I'm going to kill everyone single person you care about in front of your very eyes!"

Tala's eyes widened then. "Why can't you just fucking kill me instead, you pedophile? What the bloody hell is wrong with you? How many more people must you kill before you're satisfied?"

"I will never be satisfied! I will only be satisfied when you are truly mine!" Boris smirked. "Just you wait... I'll kill them slowly, one by one. In fact, I already have the little twerp!" His cruel smirk widened when he saw the horrified look on Tala's face.

* * *

><p><strong>***With Kai***<strong>

"Kai, listen," Brooklyn urged. "Tala has a program which restricts him from killing Boris and makes him protect Boris from harm of other people. Boris will let down his guard around Tala. We just need to get to his chip and change the codes in there. There is this range system thing in place so we can only access Tala's chip in close proximity. But there is also this false chip in place which causes a self destruct button to kill all those in range when someone skilled enough can actually hack in."

Kai blinked. There was too much technological stuff.

"We need to contact Ian," Brooklyn said finally. "Ian should be able to figure out how to do it."

"How do we contact Ian, though?" Spencer said quietly, emerging from the doorway. Brooklyn flinched in surprise, but Kai seemed unfazed, as though he knew Spencer had been there.

"He's caught, I don't know," Brooklyn chewed on his lower lip. "That's the thing."

"I have something the twerp gave me last time," Bryan said from his perch on the window. He took out an envelope and showed them all the coded note. Everyone stared at it for a minute.

"I have something hidden in the hidden compartment of my drawer," Kai read, deciphering it easily. "To get to it, you need to get the key, hidden in Bryan's porn stash."

...

"WHAT? THAT TWERP'S BEEN GOING THROUGH MY PORN STASH?" Bryan raged.

"Wow, Kai, how did you do it so fast?" Spencer mumbled.

"Apparently I'm a 'gifted child'," Kai snorted. "As Voltaire said."

"Let's hurry!" Brooklyn bursted out suddenly, causing everyone to turn and stare at him. He blushed in embarrassment.

All of them smirked at Brooklyn, before they went into Bryan's room, who removed part of the carpet, took out a plank of wood, and showed his amazing stack of porn magazines and discs. He ruffled through them for a while, while Spencer looked away and Brooklyn glanced shyly in his direction every now and then. Kai however, stared intently, trying to see what Ian hid.

It was a tiny device, much like a phone. When Bryan held it up, Brooklyn immediately went over to take it, looking it over. There were numbers on it, like you were supposed to call him somehow.

"Bryan, what would you type first if you found this?" Kai smirked.

"Huh? I dunno, 123456?" Bryan shrugged. Brooklyn pressed in the exact numbers when Kai gave him a purposeful glance.

The device lighted up and started to call someone.

Ian's shoe vibrated lightly, tickling the soles of his feet. He was sore all over, and in pain, lying face down on the ground. He supposed Boris didn't know what to do with him yet, and as such didn't go to elaborate measures of torture, doing the old-fashioned beating up instead. he forced himself to sit up and wriggled off his shoe, pulling out the sole of the shoe to take out of phone like device, pressing a button.

"Ian here."

"TWERP!" Bryan's voice hollered. Ian immediately lowered the volume.

They told him about Brooklyn's findings.

"Well, I can't construct a device from here, you know," Ian said dryly. "I have no proper tools, and I think Boris broke one of my fingers."

"I can," Brooklyn replied. "But i need your guidance. Just teach me how and I'll take it from there.

"And how will the device be brought here?" Ian asked, puzzled.

"..."

"I'll be bait," Bryan and Spencer said at once. They glanced at each other.

"Boris is less likely to kill me," Spencer murmured. "It is more likely to succeed with me. He doesn't think I will have any hidden weapons or anything on me."

"Fine, but if you don't come back in a day I'm going," Bryan accepted grudgingly.

Ian started to brief Brooklyn, who listened in concentration, absorbing everything like a sponge, because he was a genius!

"Oh hey, I think someone's coming. You can decode some files in my computer to read some hacking stuff to help you. Bye!" Ian hurriedly hung up and placed the mini device and the bottom of his shoe back.

"Why are you here? WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Tala screamed in his face as he was shoved into his cell by guards.

"Tala!" Ian said, eyes widening. A smile started to show on his face upon seeing his feisty and beloved captain. However, when he took in Tala's appearance, his smile fell. Tala's hair hung low around his shoulders, looking messy. His face was ghastly pale, his lips were bruised and bleeding, and his clothes had tears here and there. He was much skinnier than when Ian had last saw him. His blue eyes were alight with anger and desperation, and Ian could soon see he was limping.

The back of his shirt was bleeding profusely, and he appeared to be in much pain.

"Tala? What did Boris do to you?" Ian gasped.

"No, you answer me first, how did he capture you? You stupid idiot, after you, surely the whole team will start coming to be caught, and it'll be abbey days all over again!" Tala shouted, his voice wavering.

"I... I was careless, I got tricked. Don't worry, the others have a plan..." Ian said in a small voice.

"You bloody idiots..." Tala knelt down and hugged Ian tightly, and Ian accepted the gesture with a smile, despite the pain of his bruises. He lightly raised his arms to encircle Tala, and Tala winced when Ian made careful and gentle contact. Startled, Ian let go and pushed Tala away from him.

"Let me see your back."

"No!" Tala growled, moving away defensively.

"Why? What did he do?"

"...Punishment for my act of defiance. He wanted to prove a point," Tala snorted, making a sour expression.

"Come on, Tala, you can trust me," Ian begged. "I'll help you clean up and bandage the wound. It'll leave a large and permanent scar if I don't. And it might get infected..."

At that, Tala frowned. He did not want it to stay forever, surely. He quietly turned around to give Ian access to his back. Ian gingerly lifted the back up, to see...

"Oh my god..." Ian whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "how could he...?"

**_I belong to Boris. _**

It was carved into Tala's pretty, pale skin, standing out in a fresh, bloody red. Tala didn't say a word, only staring in front of him. Ian used whatever he could, a cup of water, strips of cloth from his shirt, to clean the wound and bandage it. Tala tensed and flinched every now and then, but never uttered a word of complain in pain.

"It isn't looking good, Tala, I think it'll scar," Ian bit his lips as Tala rolled his shirt down.

"I know," Tala mumbled, closing his eyes. His hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head there. Ian eyed Tala's bony back sadly.

"That's all you say, Tala?" Ian asked in a trembling voice, tears about to fall.

"Nothing I can do about it, is there?" Tala replied quietly.

"Haha! I knew you'd act so much stronger when your team mates are here," Boris sneered, walking towards the cell. "Days ago, you'd cry and scream and lie brokenly.

"No matter what you do to my body, I would never belong to you," Tala looked up and smiled confidently. "And you know that, don't you? So like the pathetic jealous bastard you are, you do things to my body."

Boris seethed. "You won't be smiling when I'm through with all the Blitzkrieg Boys. Just you wait.

Tala flinched as though physically struck, fear seeping into his eyes.

_Hurry Kai, hurry and save Ian..._

**_***End of chapter***_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>XP: Thanks for reading, Guys and Girls :)<em>**


	12. Trapped, no Freedom

_XP: REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! D: Had a serious mindblock. Continued again after **secretsareneverkepthiddenfor ever** PMed me asking if I was continuing it. I rushed this out in a day, so please tell me if there are mistakes!_

**Thanks to Yuriy, Update, ppurpple and Kiray Himawari for reviewing! :D**

Chapter 12 now! Sorry for the shorter chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>***With the Blitzkrieg boys***<strong>

"What are you doing, Brooklyn?" Kai murmured, leaning on the back rest of the sofa as Brooklyn fiddled with an device in his hands, many electronic parts around him.

"Oh, I'm assembling a a device to track Tala's phone," Brooklyn smiled slightly. "You see, in Ian's computer, he said that Tala would most likely keep his phone somehow but the phone would be out of battery because Tala always forgets to charge."

"Hmm," Kai nodded, moving behind Brooklyn to wrap his arms around Brooklyn's shoulder, resting his cheek against Brooklyn's soft red hair. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. Brooklyn was so shocked at the sudden contact that he froze, holding his little device to his chest. "Thank you, Brooklyn."

"Y-you don't have to," Brooklyn stuttered. "I...I want to save Tala too."

"Am I interrupting something?" Spencer said quietly with a soft smile, entering.

Kai simply moved away from Brooklyn, face blank. Brooklyn however, was flushed and embarrassed.

The device suddenly came to life, beeping, and Brooklyn squealed in delight, holding the device up as a red dot appeared on the green, beeping.

"What's going on?" Bryan entered the room, hair dripping wet, since he just got out of the bath.

"I have established contact with Tala's phone!" Brooklyn announced proudly.

"Really?!" Bryan thundered in happiness, going over to give Brooklyn a good head noogie.

"Let's go now!" Spencer said hurriedly.

They went out, following Brooklyn, who took many turns and corners, before they came to a dead end.

"Are you sure it's here?" Bryan asked doubtfully.

"Of course!" Brooklyn huffed, shocked that Bryan would doubt his capabilities.

Kai went forward towards the cardboard boxes suspiciously, and the sight made him pale.

There were shot bodies of cats and kittens, an act of cruelty no doubt done by Boris Balcov. And Tala's phone was lying there beside on of the cats bodies. As Kai reached out to take it, the white kitten next to it mewed softly, making Kai freeze. It was covered in blood, and looked like it was starved, but it was alive. The blood on its body was of its family, due to the gunshots. Eyes softening, Kai reach in to scoop the cat up, ignoring that the blood got on his hands.

"Kai? Did you find it?" Spencer walked closely, before stopping when he saw the weak kitten. He reached out his large gloved hands, and Kai passed the kitten to him. Spencer was a gentle giant, Kai knew. Spencer would know better about how to take care if it. The kitten mewed and snuggled into Spencer's large, warm hands as Kai clutched the phone.

"So we really have to find a device to connect to Tala's inner chip instead, huh," Brooklyn frowned.

They went back, and Brooklyn immediately set to work once again. Kai charged Tala's phone and switched it on. He looked at the text messages in the drafts inbox, which were left for him to read.

_Kai, I hope that you've found Brooklyn, if not, he's in the igloo thing we hid in last time. Protect him, Kai. He's been through a lot and he's different from us, so it's worse for him. He's fragile, and he needs care and concern. _

_Kai, it's really a good thing that you told me to hide food and drinks in my clothes, they came in handy when I first met Brooklyn. He was starving and thirsty! _

_Kai, if you're in Russia now, I hope that you and the Blitzkrieg boys are no longer hating each other. _

_Kai, please don't come find me... don't let the rest find me either. _

Kai's eyebrows furrowed in stress. Obviously he was going to go find Tala! He scrolled down and found more messages, but they were for the Blitzkrieg boys.

_Bryan, please don't be rash. I'm alright. I'm sorry for lying to you guys and leaving with Kai. It isn't your fault. _

_Bryan, don't drink too much or you'll get alcohol poisoning, alright?_

_Bryan, don't bully Ian, alright?_

_Ian, you little genius! Was it you who found this phone? You're a technology geek alright!_

_Ian, don't miss me too much. Live happily with Spencer and Bryan. _

_Ian, Bryan cares about you, so don't fight too much ok? You know how short-tempered he is. _

_Spencer, I'm really sorry for running away. Thank you for your concern. I'm no longer sick. _

_Spencer, please take care of the other two, they can be very immature sometimes. _

_Spencer, thank you for being so reliable. _

_Brooklyn, are you safe now? I hope you are. They are nice to you, right?_

_Brooklyn, it isn't your fault that I'm here. Live well from now on, alright? _

_Brooklyn, please don't hurt yourself anymore. If you need help, Kai will definitely help you. _

Kai sighed, and went out of his room, searching for Bryan. He found Bryan brooding at the balcony, sipping beer. He handed him the phone wordlessly, and Bryan took it with a confused and suspicious look, scrolling through the messages. Then, his face changed, and he clutched the phone tightly. Kai left then, when he saw Bryan's shoulders shaking. Bryan was too prideful to show Kai that side of his, after all.

Spencer was taking a tray of milk and cookies into Brooklyn's room. Brooklyn was already sketching designs and muttering under his breath, and didn't even realise Spencer's presence until Spencer coughed.

"Brooklyn," Spencer said gently, but Brooklyn jumped in fright. "These are for you. I'll put it down here." Spencer set the tray down at the side of the table, and smiled.

"T-Thank you," Brooklyn nodded his head, blushing, happy that someone would do this much for him.

"It's nothing," Spencer replied warmly, leaving the room, making Brooklyn dive back into his work with renewed vigor.

* * *

><p><strong>***At the abbey***<strong>

Tala was pacing about in his cell, bored. Well, he'd rather be bored than... entertained by Boris, of course. Ian was sitting in the corner thinking, as though plotting their escape. After seeing what Boris did to Tala, Ian was anxious to escape. Tala could be put through worse things. And if they got treatment outside, maybe that ugly scar wouldn't stay on Tala's back.

"Hey, Tala, shall we try to escape?" Ian whispered.

"How?" Tala mumbled.

"Did you forget I'm the best lockpicker in the world?" Ian bragged. At this, Tala perked up, going over to Ian immediately, sitting down beside him.

"We could try escaping the abbey at night, like we used to do just for fun, to get to that tree with messages, and to watch the stars and drink. But this time, we could escape for real, permanently," Ian smirked.

"Ian, my dear boy," Tala sighed. "Have you forgotten that I have a tiny metal piece in my head?"

"Tala, my darling," Ian replied cheekily, "I'm sure with my wits and Brooklyn's intellect, we can take care of that!"

Tala considered this for a bit. He did want to get Ian away immediately. If the plan failed, he could at least try to save Ian bu sacrificing, like what he did with Brooklyn. He smiled then, and nodded his approval.

So Ian took of one of his shoes, and took out his lockpicks, which were all connected to one circle chain. He sneakily when to the front of the cell, and snaked his arm out between the bars, reached for the keyhole. He fiddled with it, until a soft click was heard. And suddenly, a very bad feeling washed over Tala.

"Um. Ian. Maybe we shouldn't do this after all," Tala started off hesitantly.

"What are you talking about? I've already picked the lock! Let's go!" Ian grinned.

Seeing that Ian wasn't backing down, Tala stood up, following Ian, who led him down the dark hallways.

"See? It's quite easy," Ian bragged. But Tala still felt unsettled. He followed Ian around the maze of the abbey, until Ian paused. "I... I think... we're going around in circles."

Tala blinked. Really? They had gone up and down flights of stairs and turned at different corners, and reached the same place?

"Could this be... another one of Brooklyn's plans?" Ian frowned. He slipped off his other shoe, taking out to thin phone he created himself, dialing the other number.

"Hello?" Spencer replied.

"Pass the phone to Brooklyn, please."

"Oh, Ian. Sure," rustling was heard in the background, along with the sound of a door opening.

"Hello?" Brooklyn replied.

"Brooklyn, me and Tala are trying to escape, but we seem to be walking about in circles," Ian said softly.

"Ah, about that..." Brooklyn said sheepishly. "I did make a plan for that. That few floors are designed for people to never get out. You see, when Boris goes down, he has the control room press switches to create turning doors along the walls that are perfectly camouflaged... and that's how he visits you guys. Because he said you guys are known for sneaking out at night and asked me to... yeah. Sorry."

Ian's face fell, and he stared at Tala with dread. "There really is no way to get out?"

"And... once he get out of your cell, your cell switches to an electronic lock which doesn't allow you to slip back in, so that Boris can catch you during your escape attempt..." Brooklyn sounded like he really didn't want to say this.

"Why are you so smart..." Ian sighed.

"Sorry!" Brooklyn said apologetically.

"We're so screwed..." Ian banged his head against the wall, and the wall turned!

"Oh, I didn't factor in Boris's carelessness in ordering the guards to lock back the walls!" Brooklyn said cheerfully. "Did you find one?"

"I did..." Ian said in awe, as Tala's jaw dropped in disbelief at their luck.

"Thanks Brooklyn!" Ian said happily, hanging up and putting the phone back into his shoe.

They ran up the stairs that appeared, only to pause when Boris suddenly switched on the lights to the staircase. They tried to turn and run, but it was too late, they were seen. Good luck was always accompanied by bad luck later, after all.

"What are you two doing out here?!" Boris growled.

"We were hungry!" Ian lied.

"Stop lying! You were obviously trying to escape!" Boris thundered, going down the steps, flanked by many guards.

"Then don't ask, stupid!" Ian retorted. They ran back, but they knew it was only a dead end awaiting them, they were only delaying their deaths.

Thundering footsteps echoed behind them, and they both winced.

"I'm sorry, Tala! It was my mistake!" Ian apologised profusely. "I didn't know this would happen! If I knew, I wouldn't have tried running... I'm sorry for not listening to you, I-"

"Ian! It doesn't matter. I followed you of my own will," Tala soothed. He stopped running, knowing it was futile. Ian stopped as well, when he saw Tala stop.

"Tala, I-"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"IANNNN!" Tala shrieked, running frantically to his friend's side. Ian fell to the ground, pierced by bullets. "IAN! ...IAN!"

"Ta... la..." Ian coughed up blood. Tala frantically checked where Ian was shot. Ian's left shoulder was hit, as well as his right thigh, and his stomach region.

"Don't speak, don't speak!" Tala sobbed, trying to stop the blood flow, pressing down on the wound at Ian's stomach, where it was likely the bullet pierced something vital. The warm blood surged against his hand, making Tala feel dizzy with the realization that he was slowly losing Ian. "BORIS! BORIS, please, save Ian, he can't die, I need him, the Blitzkrieg boys need him!"

"It was your own fault, every time you try to run from me, one of them will die!" Boris laughed cruelly, staring down at the sight of Tala hugging Ian's body.

"Please, Boris, not Ian, you can't kill Ian!" Tala begged hysterically.

"It... hurts..." Ian murmured, closing his eyes.

"I'll do anything you want, Boris!" Tala said desperately as a last resort, as his team mate was dying slowly in his arms. "PLEASE!"

"Even call me father?" Boris tilted his head curiously.

...

Tala bit his lip, lowering his head. "...Father... FATHER! SAVE IAN! PLEASE...please..."

"No... Ta... la..." Ian murmured, tears in his eyes.

"Well, too bad," Boris sneered. "Guards! Pull Tala back to his cell. Dispose of Ian."

"NOO! BORIS! PLEASE!" Tala begged futilely, as the guards started to pull him away from Ian, prying Ian from his grip. "NO! IAN! IAN!"

Tala was pulled forcefully away, crying, kicking and screaming.

_I failed to protect him..._

_**Am I dying...? I don't want to die...**_

Ian laid on the cold stone floor, away from Tala's warmth. He felt himself slowly become colder, and his vision began to blur. The pain was slowly disappearing, because his brain couldn't register it anymore.

Tala was throw back into his cell, and he immediately rushed back to the bars, pleading with the guards. "Please! Save Ian! He can't die!"

"Sorry, kid," One of them said, though it didn't sound very sincere. "We're only following orders."

Tala sobbed, gripping onto the bars, falling to his knees. "I told him... I told them not to come to save me..."

_"We'll definitely win the beyblade tournament!" Ian exclaimed smugly. _

_"Tala... I had another... nightmare, can I sleep with you?" Ian asked blearily, blinking tired eyes and hugging his pillow. _

_"This bed is awesome!" Ian laughed, bouncing on the hotel bed in the room the Blitzkrieg boys stayed in. _

_"Bryan is an idiot~" Ian taunted, sticking out his tongue, standing on top on the kitchen table, where he jumped on to escape from Bryan's kick. _

_"Woah! I can see everything!" Ian cheered, bouncing in his seat beside the plane's window._

_"Ha! Eat my dust!" Ian exclaimed, tapping rapidly on the game controller. _

_"Tala, congrats on winning your match," Ian smiled. _

_"Oh my fucking god, I love you guys!" Ian laughed as he hugged his brand new laptop to his chest. _

"Ian..." Tala whispered brokenly. "Oh my god, Ian... why did he have to die... Ian..."

Tala knelt and clasped his hands tightly together in a prayer, even though he never believed in a god. His lowered his head to his knuckles and prayed. He prayed that Ian would find a happier place after he died. He prayed that Ian wouldn't feel any pain anymore, and that Ian's next life will be better. He prayed that Ian would be smiling, would be happy, and leave in peace despite being shot to death.

Ian didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to die a dog's death in the abbey, thrown into the trash like many other abbey boys. He deserved a proper burial, in the least. But Ian wouldn't even be given that... He had to die alone on the cold stone floor, and the more Tala thought about it, the more he felt like crying and the unjust death of his friend. Was it because of him? Because he refused to submit to Boris?

Tala kept on crying and praying for Ian as guilty plagued him, until he cried himself to sleep, where Ian's bloodied sight kept haunting him in his nightmares.

*****End of chapter*****


	13. Fighting For Freedom

XP: Hey! I know this took really long to update, I apologise. It's now the final chapter! I think taking a long break from writing has really done me some good. I'm very proud of the front part of this chapter as well as the length of it! :D

**Thanks to Leshyaedawnfire, ppurple, Brette, Kiray Himawari, ash1692, rangerapprentice, kai tala lover, secreatsareneverkepthiddenforve** for reviewing! Really thanks for your support of this story so much.

I think you guys would like the ending!

* * *

><p><strong>***Start of Final Chapter***<strong>

****Chapter XIII****

Brooklyn had been progressing by leaps and bounds throughout the day. He had finished reading all of Ian's files at mach speed and was trying out hacking different sites of varying security levels. He had conquered the simple things like games and social media sites like Facebook. Now, he was moving on to the governmental sites, the abbey records et cetera. When he was confident enough, he started making a programme which would automatically hack into what it detected and shifted it into a portable device. He worked nonstop, not even stopping to eat as the rest waited with baited breath.

Spencer was preparing for the infiltration. He hid multiple trackers on himself, one for them to track where he is and another that he planned to put on Boris, and on Tala and Ian. He was nervous. He didn't know if Boris wanted to hold them captive as his prized beybladers or as toys for his sick entertainment. But he knew he had to go through it or their captain would never be safe from the evil clutches of the abbey, He had this bad feeling in his gut throughout the entire day, and he hoped there was nothing wrong.

Bryan was constantly fidgeting. With the low amount of patience he had, it was no wonder. He wanted some action. He wanted to fight his way through. But he knew how delicate this entire process were, and the huge risks behind it. The false chip may self-destruct and kill them all. And the real chip would forever chain Tala to the abbey unless deactivated. He kept cracking his fists, tapping his fingers, shifting his feet. With the constant amount of noise he was making, it was amazing that the rest could stand it, and Brooklyn could still concentrate.

Kai was helping Brooklyn with the hacking. Being a talented boy, Kai had quickly picked up the basics as well. But, he inclined himself more towards the materials and tools needed to build the little machine instead of the codes, and had been sourcing for the components since the afternoon. It would save a lot more time that way. He knew the technicalities and the terms, and it was thus easier for him to buy the parts. He had been racing throughout the country in cold weather on his motorbike, white scarf billowing behind him like some action movie.

Currently, he and Brooklyn were putting the gadget together. Kai was mostly just watching and relaying suggestions, while blowing hot breath onto his frozen hands. After all, driving in the freezing weather for hours was sure to have numbed them. He was shivering, and Spencer immediately got him a cup of hot tea. Kai could barely hold onto it as his teeth chattered. Brooklyn was chewing on his lower lip as his mind spun at high speeds, considering all the possibilities and defects.

"We need a safety system too, to prevent us from being cross-hacked. That would suck," Brooklyn contemplated. "Also, something to scramble their system so we can play a loop on the surveillance cameras from the previous day and make the traps appear to be on even though we disabled them."

"I can put a simple one together while you work on this, and handle the rest," Kai offered. "I don't think Boris has any more intelligent people on his side to do hack work. If you haven't made an advanced security system for him it shouldn't prevent our hacking and getting our system shut down."

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about now," Bryan gripped his hair in frustration.

"Hmm. That should be fine. Please create an anti-detection tool as well. I want this to get through the metal detectors and for us not to appear on the radar. You may want to do this for Spencer's tracking device too," Brooklyn continued, too absorbed in his work to even look away for a moment as he assembled the tiny parts together.

"On it," Kai mock-saluted with a smirk, going to one of the many laptops and computers on to do his assigned task.

"I wish I could do something guys, but I'm bad with all these," Bryan shrugged helplessly.

"It's fine, Bryan. Would you mind going out to buy me a pair of contact lenses?" Kai said quietly as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

Bryan nodded, and ran out of the door.

"Spencer, pass me your trackers for a moment," Kai reached out his hand. Spencer took out the hidden trackers from the soles of his shoes and gave it to Kai. Kai tinkered with them and inserted a few tiny chips. "Alright, they're detector proof now. I've also set the loop and hacked the traps. How's it on your end, Brooklyn?"

"Almost done," Brooklyn gritted out, shaking fingers from exhaustion failing to put some parts into the slim device.

Codes flew across the screen as Kai created the preventive hacking measure.

"You guys would make a good spy team," Spencer smiled as he hid the trackers again.

Kai tossed the chip at Brooklyn, who caught it and immediately went to attach wires so it would be in the system. Kai yawned loudly and leaned back in the swivel chair, shutting his bleary eyes. It had been tiring rushing everywhere and reading tiny print. Brooklyn screwed the screws on the sleek black device and switched it on. A low vibration was heard.

"Alright! It's done. Spencer, come here," Brooklyn gestured, and Spencer complied. "I've made it super user-friendly. See how there's only a few buttons? Okay, on the start screen, you see how there's a scan button? You click that first. Okay, the false chip's code is A56G986K134P7153TR943C."

"What?" Spencer blinked in confusion.

"So you don't click on that no matter what," Brooklyn reassured. "You'll be fine. If you click on it, it's kabam everywhere."

"That's not very reassuring," Spencer murmured.

"Okay, so I've structured it so that Tala's code, A56G986K135P7153TR943C-" Brooklyn continued quickly.

"Holy shit, how will I remember this? They're so similar!" Spencer groaned.

"Don't fret, I haven't finished. I've structured it so it will appear on the screen as "CLICK THIS"," Brooklyn grinned

"... I could kiss you right now in gratitude," Spencer chuckled in relief.

"Yep, so you click on it. Then it will go to the processing screen. It'll take awhile to deactivate it. It'll show the percentage, then it will show a COMPLETED screen. After that Tala is free. Okay, I've also changed the other codes for the various doors and security lockdown and traps in the abbey. They'll appear as DOOR ONE, Trap A, so on and so forth. There's a map in the abbey, where you can switch to by pressing this button," Brooklyn showed Spencer the button. "And when you switch, the deactivations going on are still continuing, so no worries there. You can deactivate multiple codes at the same time as well."

Spencer switched to the map and gaped at the intricately labelled doors and traps.

"I've given you multiple escape routes which you can choose and switch between as the situation crops up. In fact, for easier access, I have included the option of deactivating blockages of the chosen escape route, so you don't have to do it manually," Brooklyn explained while staring into Spencer's eyes to check for comprehension. "It'll suggest the optimal and shortest route too."

"It's wonderful. It's easy to understand," Spencer praised, causing Brooklyn to snap out of his professionalism and blush and stammer.

"So, er. Um, after you start the... device," Brooklyn coughed shyly and recomposed himself. "We will receive a signal and Kai will drive a car to pick you guys up at whichever exit you chose. There's also this voice transmitter so we'll know what's going on there. Unfortunately, it is impossible to track the guard's locations unless you move to the security area and hack that,which is far from the prison cells and near higher floors. So I hope it won't get to that stage because then Kai would have to get a helicopter."

"Or Kai can just catch the jumping screaming people," Kai snorted in amusement.

"...Yes, we hope it won't come to that," Brooklyn said nervously.

During the long explanations, Spencer hadn't even realised that Bryan had came back and Kai was working on the contact lens. "Brooklyn will give surveillance here and see what you see from your left eye. He will also be the one suggesting the optimum routes. He's the only one who can bypass the device and help you hack your routes open should there be any problems," Kai clarified as he handed the lens to Spencer, who slid it into his eye. Kai pressed a few buttons and the view of the room was instantly shown on the laptop.

"Awesome," Bryan breathed out, amazed at what the two had constructed.

"Hide the device somewhere safe. We hope that you can infiltrate and get out without getting caught, but if you do, hide the device well and we will get you guys back out. We also have a back-up system if it comes to the worse, and I don't think Boris can figure out our device in a year," Brooklyn said smugly, some of his haughty attitude from being a gifted child coming back, much to the relief of the others.

He was no loner the broken boy they first saw. In its place was a confident, proud boy who had contributed so much to help their cause.

"Thank you," Spencer said sincerely. "We really appreciate it."

Kai smiled wearily as he laid a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder, ready to go to sleep.

"You're really awesome, you, the twerp and Kai can take over the world," Bryan beamed.

"Y-You're welcome," Brooklyn said sheepishly. His eyes held a happy glow, glad that he could help.

"Wake me up when you guys need me," Kai yawned, dropping down on the bed.

"I'll be going then," Spencer stood straighter in his determination. "See you guys."

Spencer and Bryan shared a bro hug and fist, Spencer and Brooklyn shook hands, and he waved to Kai who waved back tiredly.

Spencer was ready to fight to get back two of his most precious people.

* * *

><p><strong>**With Tala and Boris**<strong>

Tala's hands shook as he held onto the gun.

"You can't kill me, my son..." Boris crooned. "You're programmed to protect me. Look." Boris raised a gun to his own head, and Tala moved forward to wrench it away. "You're programmed to protect me."

"Ian didn't deserve to die a dog's death in the abbey. Did you at least bury him?" Tala demanded, hot tears streaming down his face at the loss of one of his teammates who had been by his side for years.

"Bury?" Boris barked a harsh laugh. "You guys are just disposable tools. Why waste space by burying useless dogs?"

"You bastard!" Tala's first paused just in front of Boris's face. Tala's face twisted in confusion.

"That's right, I had the scientists to improve the program such that you can't even_ injure _me anymore," Boris said smugly. "You are basically putty in my hands."

Tala stared at him for a moment, then raised the gun to his own head.

"What are you trying to do?! Stop, you idiotic boy!" Boris thundered, getting up with so much force his chair fell and clattered.

"One step closer and I'll shoot," Tala warned bitterly. "You didn't say anything about your damn researchers preventing me from killing myself."

"You won't do that. What about your Blitzkrieg Boys? Won't they be upset with you blowing your brains out?" Boris held out his hands in front of him placatingly, a calm expression of smug ease on his face.

"Weren't you planning to kill them one by one in front of me?" Tala retorted in dark cynicism. "If I die, they can live. They wouldn't come to rescue me if I'm too dead to rescue."

Boris took one step closer. Tala removed the trigger lock of the gun, blue eyes staring at Boris levelly, showing that he meant business.

"Well?" Tala breathed. "I'd rather die and accompany Ian than let you use me like a whore and kill my friends."

"Calm down, Tala. Put the gun down," Boris said tersely.

"It'd be like watching Alina die again, wouldn't it?" Tala smirked cruelly. "Like how you killed her."

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" Boris raged, face contorting in an ugly expression. "Who told her to steal you from me and run away with that son of a bitch... It was her own fault for taking the bullet for him! HA! At least I could take my time torturing that sorry wimp later."

"See? No one wants to be with someone like you," Tala snarled.

"No... NO! That's not true! That's not what she told me! She said she'd be with me forever... forever..." Boris started to sob.

Boris's enraged, tear-filled eyes flew to Tala. "Even now... not even you will listen to me..." He slowly stomped over to Tala.

Tala's eyes squeezed shut and his finger trembled on the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>**Start of Spencer's Mission**<strong>

Spencer arrived at one of the side-gates of the abbey. The cold wind of the dark night whipped around his hair and clothes. Spencer stared up at the tall, looming and foreboding building. It seemed to give off an aura meant to intimidate. He gripped the device within his hand as Brooklyn immediately unlocked the door for him.

"It appears that Tala is on Route 56. He's in Boris's office," Brooklyn's soft voice drifted out from the device.

Right. 56. Spencer stared at the map. The traps along the way were already being deactivated. Spencer looked up at the stars one last time before running in.

"I would recommend you knock out the first employee you see and steal there clothes and blend in," Brooklyn whispered.

Alright. Spencer ran through the deserted hallway, and sure enough, a man in a white labcoat was just leaving a room. Biovolt was disguised as a research department for cosmetics, and there was indeed a large section of the upper building dedicated to it, people employed who really didn't know what was actually going on in the place. Spencer knocked the poor soul out in a swift strike so he didn't have time to scream. He dragged the body to the empty lab. The poor dedicated man must have been working overnight. Spencer stripped him of his coat and put it on, along with a black beanie and glasses.

There were enough employees such that no one knew everyone, so it was convenient for Spencer to blend in with the workaholics, while holding a fake clipboard and a cup of coffee.

"Hold me like a phone," Brooklyn whispered.

Spencer placed the coffee cup down on a random table and held the device to his ear.

"Alright. Obtain an access card from the forgetful employee at table 23. Do it in 30 seconds, someone's coming."

Spencer quickly strode to the table, snatching up the card and putting it into his coat pocket.

"You now have access to the elevator. Go to the highest floor you can, floor 60. There, you will have to knock out one of the people on the higher management to steal a card which can access floor 100, which is what floor Boris is on. Tap your card on the scanner before you enter the lift."

Spencer was sweating in nervousness as he entered the lift with the other employees. He prayed that he wouldn't be caught. He stared at the changing numbers and tried his best to regulate his breathing.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen your face before."

Spencer flinched, but put on a smile nonetheless. He was already on floor 58, and he was so close...! He gripped the phone against his ear even tighter.

"Well, yes. I'm in, er-"

"Department AD34," Brooklyn supplied.

"Department AD34," Spencer repeated.

"Ohh! The one under the most psychotic, workaholic superior! I feel for you man. You must be going floor 60 to report to him. Well, I'm getting off on 59. See you around!" The cheery man with heavy eyebags waved and stepped out.

Spencer nearly collapsed from the relief he felt. "Thanks, Brooklyn."

"No problem," Spencer could almost hear Brooklyn's smile through the device.

Floor 60. The door opened with a swish, and Spencer stepped out, his heels sounding quietly as he made his way to the office on carpeted floor. He was never the master of walking silently. The three smaller sized ones of the Blitzkrieg Boys were. Ian snuck around all the time for his pranks, Tala walked with the lightest step he had ever known and Kai _didn't even_ have damn steps. He was like a ghost that randomly appeared behind people to scare the shit out of them. Tala had even joked that maybe Kai was a vampire that walked on ceilings. Spencer had actually felt inclined to agree.

He walked past the many doors leading to different offices until he reached the end of the hall. He knocked on the door. He entered with a smile. He walked to the desk. The middle aged hadn't spared him a glance, absorbed as he were in his work.

"What do you want, you nincompoop? I haven't got all day!" The man growled, looking up to meet a fist.

"Access card in his pants pocket, the left one," Brooklyn instructed.

"Wow, I wish I had your voice in all the electronic devices I own. I'm the worst at technology out of them all," Spencer grinned as he searched for the card.

"What?" Brooklyn squeaked in surprise and embarrassment. Spencer merely laughed at him.

He pulled out the card and went to a separate elevator. He slid the new card into a slot as instructed as Brooklyn and pulled it out when it cleared. He went to floor 100, holding his breath at the suspense of it all. He hoped Tala was still alright. He would deactivate the code, overwhelm Boris with Tala, and go find Ian with Tala. The door opened to show a short hallway to an office. Spencer could hear Tala's voice and his heart soared.

_Captain._

"Weren't you planning to kill them one by one in front of me?" Tala's voice sounded soft and distorted.

Spencer crept closer, pressing the disable button for Tala's chip, 'CLICK THIS'. It whirred, the green color creeping along the progress bar. The chip could only be accessed on close proximity. He had no choice but wait.

"Well? I'd rather die and accompany Ian than let you use me like a whore and kill my friends."

Spencer froze, alarmed.

"Calm down, Tala. Put the gun down."

"It'd be like watching Alina die again, wouldn't it? Like how you killed her."

"I DIDN'T KILL HER! Who told her to steal you from me and run away with that son of a bitch... It was her own fault for taking the bullet for him! HA! At least I could take my time torturing that sorry wimp later."

Spencer bit his lip as the conversation went on. He listened silently, until the end, as the progress bar crept to 90 percent.

"Even now... not even you will listen to me..."

**100 percent!**

Spencer flung the door open.

Tala's eyes squeezed shut and his finger trembled on the trigger.

Boris paused right in front of Tala, staring at Spencer in shock.

"TALA, SHOOT BORIS!"

At the sound of his teammate's voice, Tala whipped the gun away from his head and fired it without thinking right in the middle of Boris's chest. Hot blood gushed out and hit Tala in the face. Tala watched as his father fell to his knees in front of him, face contorted in extreme agony and rage. Trembling fingers loosened their grip, and the cold metal weapon clattered onto the floor. Tala's wide eyes stared in disbelief at what he had done.

"How... how is it possible..." Boris choked. "He's not supposed to be able to kill me..."

"Brooklyn hacked the chip," Spencer said smugly.

"That traitor, useless son of a bitch...!" Boris gurgled.

"He's very talented and useful, actually," Spencer sneered. "You were the one who didn't treasure him and trampled all over him."

"Ugh...!" Boris fell fully to the ground right in front of Tala's feet.

"Hah..."Tala breathed out. He held a shaking hand to his face. "Hahahaha..."

"Tala?" Spencer called out worriedly, tugging on his blood-stained captain's arm.

"I finally did it..." Tears started to stream down Tala's face. "I finally killed the motherfucker..." Tala started to laugh hysterically. "But, oh god... Ian... our Ian..." Tala screamed in anguish and despair. "He took Ian away from us, the damn bastard..."

"What?" Spencer asked, distraught. "Ian's shoe's location is still visible. I thought... he..." Spencer closed his mouth, at a loss of words from the horrifying news.

"Let's..." Tala swallowed painfully. "At least give him a proper, dignified burial. He was a great team mate to have."

Tala started to search for the access card to underground abbey, and found it in the drawer with a family photo frame of him, Boris and Alina. Tala swallowed thickly and flipped the photo so it was face down. He couldn't stand looking at it. He gripped the access card tightly until his first turned white from lack of blood flow, and walked ahead of Spencer to lead him.

They used Boris's access card to go to the underground levels. Both Blitzkrieg Boys were silent during the elevator ride. They were both suffering from the loss of one of their closest. They were each reliving the precious memories they had spent with the boy. Since they were tiny, short brats until they grew into champions, they had always been together. They couldn't believe that it was all gone just like that. Spencer mumbled a quiet prayer in Russian for Ian, voice hoarse from tears, and Tala closed his eyes as respect.

No one could ever replace Ian. Not their little brother. That cheerful, mischievous boy who brought laughter and entertainment everywhere he went. The boy with the cheekiest smile they knew. The most child-like, innocent abbey boy in their lives. The smartest, technologically obsessed idiot, who cared too much for others at the cost of himself. The most optimistic, hopeful, brightest one of them all. That void and darkness from him leaving could never be mended.

They soon reached the research labs, and their faces twisted in utter confusion. Not the dump for abbey dogs to feed on the corpses? Were they experimenting on Ian's dead body?!

Tala rushed ahead in rage, a frantic Spencer running behind him.

They gasped at the sight that met their eyes.

Ian was floating half naked in a huge glass container, surrounded by tubes and covered in a luminous blue fluid. His wounds seemed to be fully healed. A monitor nearby showed a beeping line jumping up and down with every heartbeat. Tala choked on the raw emotions that passed through him and fell on his knees.

Ian was alive.

He thanked the lords. He was not religious but he thanked all the possible gods that could be up there. He sobbed even harder then, knowing that Boris had lied to him about killing his precious team mates. The relief that welled inside him burst out and streamed down his cheeks hotly as Spencer helped him on his feet, watching the glass container slowly descend after Brooklyn hacked it. The liquid gushed out, and they were amazed. Not only did Ian not have a single scratch or scar on him from abbey days or from being shot, he had also grown to be almost Tala's height.

Tala started to laugh hysterically again in wonder, and Spencer quickly caught the falling boy whose hair had also grown longer to his shoulders. He piggybacked the boy, and dragged Tala out.

"Is this all a wonderful dream?" Tala questioned as he gasped for breaths between laughing and crying.

"It'll be a nightmare if you don't start running by yourself," Spencer grunted, though he himself was chuckling with tears dripping down his face. The guards had heard the gunshots and the commotions they made, and were chasing them. Tala got himself together and started to run with renewed determination.

"I thought it was all hopeless," Tala admitted quietly. "I was about to kill myself."

"And I'm glad you didn't, if not we'd be mourning over you right now," Spencer said wearily as he stared at the map and tried to figure it out.

Tala snatched it and started to lead the way, launching the beyblade to cut down guards that stood in their way. He navigated them to the shortest escape route recommended by Brooklyn, running up staircases to make it to ground floor. "You're really hopeless with technology, Spencer. It's a wonder you made it so far," Tala teased.

A car horn met their ears, and they saw Kai seating in his car, concerned and frantic. They hurriedly got in and drove off. The two Blitzkrieg boys wiped away at dry tear-streaks and Kai stared in amazement at a boy who was too tall to be Ian but definitely looked like him. "Holy shit," Kai commented. "I cannot wait to watch Bryan's reaction to this."

*****End of final chapter*****

* * *

><p>XP: Stay tuned for the epilogue~ I hope you guys liked it! :D<p> 


End file.
